Destino
by Lali w
Summary: Una nueva versión libre y actual de Orgullo y prejuicio. Darcy es un exitoso hombre de negocios. Lizzie es una mujer independiente y profesional. Ninguno de los dos busca el amor pero el destino los lleva a cruzar su camino. ESTA EN PAUSA POR FALTA DE INSPIRACION PERO LA VOY A TERMINAR. PROMETIDO!
1. Chapter 1

**Destino**

**Estimads****seguidors****: **

**No es que vaya a abandonar mis otras historias (Simplemente Lizzie y Darcy y Norte y sur, la historia después del final) pero este nuevo relato apareció en mi mente y tenía la necesidad de escribirlo. **

**Está obviamente inspirado en Orgullo y Prejuicio y en otras clásicos de ese estilo pero con una ambientación moderna que me resulta mucho más cómoda de imaginar que la era georgiana. Además tiene unos poquitos toques autobiográficos. **

**Espero que les guste. Comenten!**

**Laura**

**Capítulo 1 **

"Seguro no quieres que me quede a ayudarte?"

"No mamá, seguro. No te preocupes, ya hiciste bastante, no quiero que te esfuerces de más."

"Bueno, como quieras. Te dejé comida en la heladera y también algo de fruta. Si necesitas algo me llamas. No te esfuerces mucho, si?"

"Tranquila, no creo que haga mucho hoy. Además Julie me prometió venir a ayudarme en cuanto se libere de su trabajo."

"Llámame luego."

"Sí mamá, adiós."

Lizzie cerró la puerta detrás de su madre y, una vez sola, miró su nuevo hogar con una mezcla de satisfacción por haber cumplido finalmente el sueño de la casa propia (aunque no fuera más que un pequeño departamento en un segundo piso por escalera) y de espanto por la titánica tarea que tenía por delante: decenas de cajas y enormes bolsas negras cubrían casi totalmente el piso del salón. Le llevaría días ordenar todo eso.

'_Primero lo primero'_, pensó y se abocó a abrir las cajas de libros empezando con una que estaba marcada con grandes cruces rojas y contenía sus tesoros más preciados: Mujercitas, Anne de los tejados verdes, Jane Eyre, Persuasión, Cumbres borrascosas, Norte y sur, Grandes esperanzas, Orgullo y prejuicio, sonrió al rememorar aquellas historias que habían marcado su infancia y juventud. Los limpió con cuidado y los llevó a su cuarto para ponerlos en la biblioteca bajo la ventana, al lado de su cama. Siempre los tenía cerca, eran su medicina para momentos especiales. Cuando estaba particularmente triste o alegre o melancólica, sabía que en las obras de las Bronte, Dickens o Jane Austen, encontraría las palabras justas.

No pudo evitar ojear cada uno de los libros que ponía en la biblioteca y así se le pasó la tarde sin darse cuenta. El timbre de la puerta la sacó de su ensueño y cuando se levantó notó que ya había caído el sol, que tenía las piernas dormidas por la posición y que moría de hambre.

"Uy, qué desastre es todo esto!", dijo Julie cuando entró. "Toma, traje algo para tomar el té."

"Qué bueno, esto famélica." Lizzie puso el agua a hervir.

"En qué andas?", le preguntó Julie que la había seguido hasta la cocina.

"Estaba arreglando las bibliotecas."

"Y la vajilla?", preguntó Julie viendo las alacenas vacías. "Tus libros siempre primero, no? Aunque Alicia en el país de las maravillas podría sernos útil a la hora del té."

"Qué graciosa… Empecé por los libros porque son muchos y quiero liberarme de cajas."

"Empezaste por los libros porque son lo que más te importa, no me lo niegues. Pero no te preocupes, ahora que estoy aquí vamos a acelerar las cosas. Vine con ropa de fajina y dispuesta a quedarme todo el fin de semana si hace falta."

Lizzie miró a Julie con cariño. Se habían conocido hacía más de veinte años y con el tiempo se habían convertido en mejores amigas. Sus caracteres no podían ser más diferentes pero tenían muchos gustos e intereses en común aunque los libros no eran uno de ellos, al menos no los que Lizzie leía. Además Julie era demasiado inquieta para una actividad tan pasiva físicamente como la lectura y nunca leía dos veces la misma historia mientras que Lizzie podía pasarse horas con un buen libro y releía sus novelas preferidas constantemente.

En cuanto terminaron el té se pusieron manos a la obra y en un par de horas habían despejado la habitación y habían colocado las cosas más importantes de la cocina. Calentaron la comida que había dejado la madre de Lizzie y se tiraron en la cama a mirar una película. El sueño las venció pronto. Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano y arremetieron contra las cajas y bolsas con ropa.

"Viendo tus zapatos ya no estoy tan segura de que los libros sean lo que más te importa", le dijo Julie a Lizzie mientras luchaba por acomodar las cajas de zapatos en el placard.

Para la tarde del sábado las cosas se veían un poco mejor y decidieron aceptar la invitación que les había hecho su amiga Carrie al cumpleaños de un nuevo amigo. La fiesta era en la zona de los diques, el barrio más _cool_ y más caro de la ciudad.

"De dónde sacará Carrie esos amigos tan adinerados?", se preguntó Julie. "Supongo que en el restaurante de moda, o el bar de moda, o en el gimnasio de moda, o en el salón de belleza de moda, o en la galería de arte de moda. Sabes que siempre en lo último", respondió Lizzie.

"Tienes idea por qué es nuestra amiga?"

"A decir verdad, no", respondió Lizzie y reflexionó: "Realmente somos amigas?".

Julie levantó los hombros como diciendo _'No sé'_.

Carrie era inteligente pero vanidosa, bella pero artificial, simpática pero algo falsa, todo lo contrario de las sencillas y abiertas Lizzie y Julie. La habían conocido unos años antes por amigos en común y sin saber bien por qué se había incorporado a su círculo íntimo. Estaba bien para pasar el rato, ir a bailar o salir a tomar algo pero había algo en ella que no las terminaba de convencer. Tal vez el hecho de que toda su mundo giraba en torno a la búsqueda de un marido apuesto y rico que le asegurara la vida que deseaba. A pesar de todo se veían con bastante asiduidad, especialmente en ocasiones como ésta donde habría más gente aparte de Carrie cuya conversación las aburría soberanamente.

Llegaron finalmente al departamento y tuvieron que admitir que era impresionante, un enorme loft con vista al río y a la ciudad. Encontraron a Carrie vestida con un ajustado y cortísimo vestido que dejaba ver sus piernas largas y delgadas, su cabello rojo fuego brillaba como un rubí. Demasiado para la fiesta de un hombre que apenas conocía, a menos que ya se hubiera convertido en su _novio_.

"Hola chicas, qué bueno que vinieron!", exclamó Carrie mientras se acercaba a ellas.

"Hola Carrie, estás despampanante", le dijo Lizzie.

"Gracias, es de la última colección de Cavalli. Increíble, no?", mientras hablaba giró para que pudieran apreciar mejor su vestido.

"Increíble… y diminuto!", la retó Julie.

"Ay Julie, por favor! Ahora se usan así."

"Y bien… dónde está el cumpleañero?", preguntó Julie.

"Es aquel medio pelirrojo de camisa a rayas. No saben lo simpático qué es! Se llama Chase."

Las muchachas dirigieron la vista hacia el hombre en cuestión que, efectivamente, parecía muy simpático. Era alto y delgado, pecoso y con unos lindos ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Charlaba animosamente con el grupo a su alrededor y se lo notaba cómodo y francamente divertido. Era evidente que se trataba de una persona muy agradable.

"Pero tu estás con él?", le preguntó Lizzie algo asombrada y sin animarse a decir lo que en realidad pensaba: que no parecía ser su tipo.

"Yo no estoy con nadie pero _estoy aquí_ por él. Jonathan…", dijo Carrie señalando disimuladamente a un hombre que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación, mirándo a todos sin ver a nadie. Era alto, delgado, musculoso, de cabello oscuro, rasgos muy masculinos y ojos de un azul profundo, llevaba una sencilla camisa blanca y un pantalón oscuro pero se notaba que eran de gran calidad, su postura era firme y orgullosa, como si fuera de la realeza. El hombre exudaba seguridad y era indudablemente atractivo pero había algo desagradable en él, pensó Lizzie, orgullo, vanidad… no lo sabía. En el mismo momento en que esos pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza, Jonathan la miró, como si le hubiera leído la mente. Lizzie sintió un escalofrío y desvió la mirada un poco por vergüenza y otro poco porque esa mirada le resultó perturbadora.

Al verlas, Chase se acercó a ellas y a los pocos minutos Lizzie y Carrie notaron divertidas que el pobre hombre caía rendido ante los encantos de Julie. No era nada extraño eso, Julie que era verdaderamente hermosa, rubia y de ojos claros, de una belleza clásica e infalible. Su aspecto y su simpatía natural hacía que todos la adoraran y Chase, por supuesto, no fue la excepción. Al ver que su amiga parecía corresponder las atenciones del muchacho, Lizzie prefirió dejarlos solos y fue a mezclarse un poco con la gente entre la que había algunos conocidos.

Finalmente, después de un rato, los caminos de Lizzie y Jonathan se cruzaron cuando Chase quiso presentarles su amigo a las muchachas.

"Vengan chicas, les presento a mi amigo John", dijo mientras lo arrastraba de un brazo hacia ellas. "No se dejen engañar por su apariencia hosca, con la dosis apropiada de alcohol puede ser bastante divertido."

"Gracias por la presentación…", respondió Jonathan con fingido enojo y saludó a las nuevas favoritas de su amigo. Cuando llegó a Lizzie la saludó con mucha seriedad, tal vez por la mirada desconfiada que ella le dirigía. "Jonathan Darcy", dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

Lizzie se quedó muda al escuchar el nombre pero se las arregló para decir un tímido: "Encantada, soy Elizabeth." Si bien él no dijo nada Lizzie creyó notar un brillo especial en su mirada cuando escuchó como se llamaba.

El saludo entre Lizzie y Jonathan fue tan frío que Carrie olvidó su preocupación ante la presencia de sus amigas. Su mayor temor era Julie porque solía ser la preferida de todo el mundo, pero al verla tan encantada con Chase, supo que no tendría que preocuparse por ella. Lo de Elizabeth era distinto, un misterio, no era tan hermosa como su amiga pero era interesante, delgada, bien formada, con largo cabello castaño y hermosos ojos almendrados. Además era divertida y sensible aunque sus opiniones eran demasiado fuertes y no tenía ningún empacho en expresarlas, así que casi todos los hombres que se sentían atraídos por ella terminaban alejándose. _'Por qué no te guardas un poco tus opiniones? A los hombres no les gustan que los contradigan' _le deque cía siempre Carrie pero Lizzie no podía con su genio. Tal vez por ese lado pudiera estar tranquila pero como apenas conocía a Jonathan no tenía idea de qué tipo de mujer le gustaba. Esperaba que fuera su tipo.

"Te pasa algo Lizzie?", le preguntó Julie llevándola a un lado. "Esta bien que ese Jonathan no parezca el tipo más simpático del mundo pero tampoco tienes que ser tan seca con él."

"No te diste cuenta Julie?", preguntó a su vez Lizzie que seguía asombrada.

"De qué?"

"Se llama Darcy!"

"Sí, y?"

"Y yo me llamo Elizabeth!"

"Estás bien amiga? No te entiendo."

"No lo recuerdas? Elizabeth y Darcy, como en Orgullo y Prejuicio!"

"Como qué? Ah… esa novela que tanto te gusta!"

"No te parece raro?"

"A decir verdad no. Tu nombre es precioso pero bastante común y el apellido Darcy no es tan raro."

"Tal vez, pero yo nunca había conocido a un Darcy."

"Bueno, si tu mente fantasiosa y romántica quiere ver cosas raras por ahí porque mejor no piensas que debe ser el destino y que él puede ser el hombre de tu vida."

"Ay por favor!"

"Yo no soy la que está imaginando cosas así que no me digas nada. Y además… qué tienes que perder? Es atractivo no?

"Supongo que sí."

"Pero que difícil eres! Está buenísimo! Y parece que es muy rico."

"Sabes que eso no me importa."

"Y qué te importa? Hace demasiado tiempo que estás sola." Julie se alejó dejando a Lizzie pensativa.

A la madrugada Lizzie decidió partir, estaba muy cansada y quería aprovechar el domingo para terminar de arreglar la casa. Julie se ofreció a acompañarla pero Lizzie le dijo que no hacía falta, Chase la había invitado a navegar al otro día y no pensaba arruinarle ese momento. Saludó a todos y cuando estaba saliendo del edificio se encontró sorpresivamente con Darcy y Carrie que subían juntos al auto de éste. Cuando la vio Darcy se ofreció a llevarla.

"Gracias pero ya pedí un taxi, debe estar por llegar."

"Para mí no es ninguna molestia", insistió él. "Adonde vives?"

"En el barrio antiguo."

"Es bastante lejos. Sube, te llevo." La invitación sonó a orden.

"No gracias. Estoy bien." A Lizzie no le gustaba recibir ordenes y además no quería lidiar con el mal humor de Carrie que la dirigía una mirada fulminante desde el auto.

"Como quieras. Nos vemos", Darcy se despidió de ella pensando lo insoportables que podían ser a veces las mujeres independientes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me tomó bastante tiempo pero finalmente llegó el segundo capítulo de la historia. Espero que les guste y aguardo sus comentarios. **

**Capítulo 2 **

Dos semanas después de la mudanza Lizzie aún no había podido deshacerse de las cajas, su trabajo se había complicado en esos días y llegaba a la casa demasiado agotada como para ponerse a ordenar. Cansada por el trabajo y porque en esos días no había dejado de salir casi ninguna noche con los nuevos amigos que habían conocido en el cumpleaños de Chase. La simpatía que habían sentido Julie y Chase aquella noche se había convertido en cortejo pero, extrañamente, aún no en romance. Precisamente para hablar de esa relación, o más bien de la falta de concreción, Lizzie y Julie forzaron sus agendas para poder encontrarse y charlar cara a cara. Lizzie, que era arquitecta, dejó por unos minutos su trabajo al frente de la Comisión de Patrimonio Arquitectónico de la ciudad y Julie abandonó por un rato su labor como consultora legal de una empresa internacional. Se encontraron en una cafetería, compraron cafés y cupcakes pero en lugar de quedarse en el local fueron a una pequeña placita que solían frecuentar, el día estaba cálido y soleado y valía la pena disfrutarlo.

"No voy a preguntarte cómo estás porque sigues con esa sonrisa tonta pegada en el rostro." A Lizzie le daba risa el enamoramiento de su amiga.

"Ay… es que Chase es tan lindo! No es lindo?", respondió Julie entusiasmada.

"Sí, es lindo y tú también así que no me vengas con que todavía no pasó nada."

"Te juro que no! Resulta que Chase se está esforzando por conquistarme. Cómo si no me tuviera ya! No sé si realmente todavía no se dio cuenta de cuánto me gusta o si lo está siendo a propósito para que lo desee aún más, pero la verdad es que me divierte esta etapa de flirteo ingenuo. A los hombres hoy en día no les gusta esperar, en seguida quieren pasar a… ya sabes, así que lo estoy disfrutando."

"Entonces te envidio, ya me gustaría que un hombre se esforzara por conquistarme."

"Pero necesitas darles alguna señal, si te muestras siempre tan segura de ti misma y tan independiente es poco probable que se animen. Sabes que en el fondo son unos miedosos."

"Pero no voy a fingir una personalidad que no tengo sólo para…", Lizzie se enojó como cada vez que alguien le decía eso. "Mejor cambiemos de tema. No te parece que los esfuerzos de Carrie por conquistar a Jonathan están dando frutos?"

"Tú crees? No sé, más bien me parece que él se está comportando como cualquier hombre soltero lo haría frente a una mujer bella, está recibiendo sus atenciones y dejándose admirar. Y por qué no?"

"A mi me parece que está correspondiendo un poco esas atenciones. Cada vez que salimos se van juntos y el otro día llegaron juntos también. Y por otro lado, no me gusta esa actitud que tiene de hacerse el interesante y fingir que Carrie no le gusta ni un poco, ni que fuera George Clooney!"

"Lo que a mi no me gusta es _tu_ actitud hacia Jonathan. Casi siempre lo ignoras, disimuladamente, pero lo haces, yo te conozco bien."

"Es que… no sé, no me agrada demasiado. Está todo bien pero dudo que lleguemos a ser amigos."

"Para lo poco que te agrada le prestas bastante atención, no te parece?"

"Lo decía sólo por comentar algo divertido pero no me salió, creo que los chismes no son lo mio."

"Lo que no entiendo es por qué no te gusta. Chase siempre habla muy bien de él, sabes que son amigos hace años. Acaso te hizo algo?"

"No, no, nada…", Lizzie no sonó muy convencida.

"No me asustes amiga, te hizo algo?", preguntó Julie preocupada.

"Ay Julie, no pienses nada malo. Fue una pavada. Recuerdas la otra noche cuando fuimos a bailar? En un momento salí a la terraza del bar para tomar un poco de aire y encontré a Chase y Jonathan hablando aunque ellos no me veían. Chase le reprochaba que estuviera siempre solo…"

"Como yo lo hago contigo!", interrumpió Julie riendo.

"Ja, qué graciosa. Entonces Chase le dijo que Carrie era bonita y parecía interesada en él…"

"Y Jonathan, qué dijo?"

"Vas a dejar de interrumpirme?"

"Bueno, pero eso me interesa."

"Jonathan murmuró algo que no entendí pero entonces Chase me mencionó a mi, dijo algo como _'Y Elizabeth, no te parece preciosa?'_ -No le digas nada a Chase pero me encantó que dijera eso- Entonces Jonathan dijo que no, que yo le parecía _interesante_ pero no lo suficiente como para tentarlo." Julie la miraba atónita pero Lizzie se tomó el asunto con ironía. "Como comprenderás, mi orgullo femenino está herido y será muy difícil que alguna vez pueda perdonar semejante ofensa. Si fuera hombre y estuviéramos en el siglo XVIII ya lo hubiera retado a duelo."

"No lo puedo creer! Quién se piensa que es, George Clooney?" Ahora la irónica era Julie. "Admito que es un horror pero tu tienes muy buen humor, no me vas a decir que te lo tomaste en serio y por eso te cae antipático?"

"No Julie, claro que no. Reconozco que me molesté un poco en ese momento pero lo que dijo realmente me tiene sin cuidado, sin embargo hay algo en él que no me convence, es una cuestión de piel."

"Lástima, a mi no me molestaría nada probar esa piel."

"Epa! Quieres cambiar? Todavía estás a tiempo, total con Chase aún no pasó nada."

"No señora, yo soy mujer de un solo hombre aún en el amor platónico."

Conversaron por unos minutos más y mientras se despedían Julie le recordó que el sábado siguiente tenían una cena en casa de Chase con ellas dos, Carrie, Christine -prima de Lizzie-, Jonathan y la hermana de Chase -Lara- con su esposo.

"Uy, no soporto a esos dos, son tan… tan…", se quejó Lizzie.

"Lo sé pero, qué vamos a hacer. Mi querido Chase no podía ser perfecto, algún defecto tenía que tener."

…

En la cena en casa de Chase había tan pocos invitados que Lizzie tuvo oportunidad de ejercitar su ojo crítico, pero no con edificios como lo requería su profesión, sino con la gente. Su padre siempre le decía que esa era la actitud de una persona petulante, pero Lizzie no podía evitarlo, le fascinaba ubicarse en la situación del espectador y observar la escena a su alrededor como si no formara parte de ella y lo que veía le resultaba más interesante que una telenovela.

Estaban en la terraza compartiendo un aperitivo antes de cenar. Chase permanecía de pie, pendiente de lo que sus invitados pudieran necesitar, pero siempre cerca de Julie con quien compartía miradas cómplices.

Lara y su esposo Arnold estaban separados y se prestaban poca atención. Llevaban algunos años casados y tenían dos hijos pequeños, un niño y una niña. Ella no trabajaba, se dedicaba a su familia y su casa, y él era gerente de la empresa exportadora de su suegro, el señor Bentley, padre de Lara y Chase. Lara era una mujer linda a fuerza de ropa costosa y alguna que otra cirugía, era rubia (teñida por supuesto) y estaba excesivamente bronceada, tenía el tono de voz de una chismosa de peluquería y casi todo lo que decía era intrascendente. Su marido, tenía la misma fingida vitalidad de Lara, pero a Lizzie le pareció un hombre gris de esos que tienen un buen trabajo, un gran auto, una hermosa mujer y preciosos niños, pero que no está satisfecho con su vida. Sólo hablaba de viajes a Miami, de torneos de golf y de que se había comprado el último modelo de Iphone. Era la tercera vez que los veía y ya no los soportaba aunque, en cierto modo, sentía pena por ellos.

Después estaba Christine, pero ella no era objeto del escrutinio de Lizzie ya que se conocían de toda la vida, eran primas por parte de padre y prácticamente habían crecido juntas. Lizzie la adoraba, era inteligente, vivaz, aguda, y tenía un gran sentido del humor que compensaba con creces su falta de belleza física. _'Yo sé que soy fea Lizzie, no trates de convencerme. Pero eso tiene una ventaja, cuando un hombre se interese por mí sabré que no será por mi belleza ni por mi fortuna porque tampoco tengo.' _El padre de Christine era un escritor bohemio y poco exitoso y la familia estaba siempre en problemas económicos y aunque Christine había conseguido un muy buen trabajo como periodista política, usaba casi todo lo que ganaba para ayudar a los suyos.

Lizzie concentró luego su atención en Carrie. Estaba muy atractiva, como siempre, y conversaba animadamente con todos, especialmente con Lara de quien se había hecho amiga. Nada nuevo para observar por allí aunque Lizzie seguía sin poder determinar si Carrie tenía algo con Jonathan o aún no. Entonces lo miró a él.

Jonathan estaba un poco alejado del grupo, permanecía de pie junto a la baranda con un trago en la mano. _'Parece James Bond'_, pensó Lizzie divertida. Casi no participaba de la conversación y parecía estar en otro mundo. Elizabeth no sabía si eso se debía a que no le interesaba nada de lo que oía o a que tenía otras cosas en que pensar. Como apenas lo conocía decidió darle el beneficio de la duda pero su actitud distante no la terminaba de convencer. Justo cuando Lizzie lo miraba, absorta en sus pensamientos, él la miró a ella. Elizabeth sintió que el color subía a sus mejillas y no supo qué hacer, su mirada era tan seria que le dio escalofríos.

Cuando Chase los invitó al comedor Lizzie aún tenía la piel de gallina y Julie, que la había tomado del brazo para caminar con ella, lo notó.

"Qué pasó, te dio frío en la terraza?", le preguntó.

"No, creo que alguien caminó sobre mi tumba."

"Ay, qué feo! Ahora te vas a recuperar con la comida. Hacen 30° pero Chase insistió en cocinar un guiso de cordero que le enseñó su abuelo."

Lizzie rió pero seguía pensando en Jonathan, no era la primera vez que lo encontraba mirándola y siempre con la misma cara seria. _'No sé por qué me molesta, creo que me tiene la misma desconfianza que yo a él'_, pensó.

El guiso estaba exquisito aunque era definitivamente invernal y cuando acabaron estaban todos transpirando. Con el estómago pesado y la cabeza atontada por el vino la cena resultó un éxito porque no hacían más que decir pavadas, especialmente Chase y Christine que eran muy graciosos. Tanto se divirtieron que acordaron pasar el siguiente fin de semana en la casa de campo de Chase para aprovechar los últimos días de verano.

'_Nunca terminaré de arreglar mi casa'_, se lamentó Lizzie.

…

Como la casa de Chase quedaba bastante lejos habían arreglado que Jonathan pasaría a buscarlas a ella y a Carrie, Julie viajaría con Chase y Christine no podía ir porque tenía que trabajar. Mientras esperaba Lizzie se puso a regar las plantas, por eso se encontraba en el balcón cuando el llegó. Conducía una discreta pero espectacular camioneta negra y al bajar le recordó a una de esas estrellas de Hollywood cuando salen de sus limusinas frente a la alfombra roja. _'Wow!', _exclamó Lizzie para si misma y tuvo que reconocer que el hombre era digno de admiración.

Bajó rápido (no le gustaba hacer esperar a la gente) y decidida a olvidar sus prejuicios hacia él y no dejar que nada arruinara ese fin de semana.

"Buenos días Elizabeth", dijo Jonathan con una sonrisa. Parecía que él también estaba decidido a ser más simpático.

"Buen día. Llámame Lizzie, sí?"

"Claro, y tú dime John." Estiró la mano para tomar su bolso y preguntó "Es todo lo que llevas?"

Ella asintió mientras subía al auto y John la admiró por eso. Elizabeth llevaba sólo un pequeño bolso rojo y Jonathan detestaba que las mujeres llevaran cuatro valijas para un fin de semana.

"Y Carrie?", preguntó Lizzie.

"Ahora vamos a buscarla. Bonito edificio, hace mucho que vives allí?"

"En realidad me mudé hace dos semanas. Es mi primer departamento propio."

"Te felicito."

"Gracias. Y tú, dónde vives?"

"Tengo un departamento frente al Parque Central pero cuando estoy en la ciudad muchas veces me quedo en la casa de mis abuelos, en el barrio jardín."

"Cuando estás en la ciudad? No vives siempre aquí?"

"No, viajo bastante por negocios al exterior y cuando estoy en el país paso parte del tiempo en la ciudad y parte en la finca que tiene mi familia en el norte."

"Una vida interesante. A qué negocios te dedicas exactamente?"

"Mi familia tradicionalmente se dedicó a la actividad agropecuaria pero yo estoy tratando de independizarme y he comenzado algunos desarrollos inmobiliarios." Antes de que Lizzie pudiera volver a hablar le dijo, "Me parece que ahora es mi turno de preguntar, no?"

"Supongo que sí", respondió ella riendo, ya lo había interrogado bastante. "Adelante."

"Bien. A qué te dedicas?"

"Soy arquitecta, me especialicé en conservación del patrimonio arquitectónico y desde hace unos meses soy directora de la Comisión de Patrimonio de la ciudad."

"De veras? Muy impresionante. Pero… cuántos años tienes?" John quitó la vista del camino para mirarla.

"Gracias por el asombro. Tengo 32."

"Pareces más chica. Igual eres bastante joven para el cargo. Por eso elegiste vivir en el centro histórico?"

"Tal vez, adoro los edificios antiguos pero no sólo por su belleza sino también porque son más amplios y luminosos que los nuevos. Que los nuevos que yo podría pagar, al menos."

"Eso es cierto." John se quedó pensativo por unos minutos hasta que preguntó, "Esa comisión que diriges es la que nunca deja tocar nada, no?"

"Sólo cuando los _desarrolladores inmobiliarios_ quieren tocar demasiado", respondió Lizzie con tono socarrón.

"Ok, entendí. Hablamos del clima mejor?", propuso John con una sonrisa.

"Sí, mejor", aceptó Lizzie sorprendida porque estaba disfrutando de la charla más de lo que esperaba.

Llegaron al departamento de Carrie y John bajó para tocarle el timbre. Quince minutos después la muchacha aún no había aparecido y él empezaba a molestarse.

"Y pensar que sólo está en el tercer piso", dijo John por lo bajo y Lizzie sonrió, Carrie siempre hacía lo mismo.

Finalmente Carrie apareció, vestida con el último modelo de Nike, peinada y maquillada como si recién saliera del salón de belleza y cargando un enorme bolso Louis Vuiton que apenas podía manejar. John notó que el contraste entre las dos mujeres no podía ser mayor. Lizzie llevaba unos pantalones desmontables, de esos que usan los turistas, pero los había combinado con una blusa blanca con puntillas lo que le daba un aire entre deportivo y romántico. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y nada de maquillaje.

"John querido, me ayudas?", preguntó Carrie con ese tono que las mujeres usan cuando quieren disimular una orden con un pedido. Luego se sentó en el asiento delantero asumiendo que ahora que ella estaba allí Lizzie debía pasar atrás.

"Hola Lizzie, cómo estás?"

"Muy bien, y tú?"

Carrie no se molestó en responderle y dedicó toda su atención a Jonathan. "Me encanta esta camioneta. Me vas a dejar conducirla, verdad?"

El viaje duró casi dos horas y Carrie acaparó casi toda la conversación. Pero a Lizzie no le importó, estaba absorta en el paisaje, siempre le había gustado observar como la ciudad iba despareciendo para dar paso a los suburbios y luego al campo. Cada tanto su atención volvía al interior de la camioneta y en un par de ocasiones su mirada se cruzó con la de John por el espejo retrovisor, pero no hubo antipatía sino una divertida complicidad ante los comentarios algo absurdos de Carrie.

La hacienda de los Bentley era fabulosa, para llegar hasta la casa anduvieron por un camino bordeado por árboles más de veinte minutos y en el camino vieron vacas y caballos. Cuando llegaron los recibieron Julie y Chase, Lara y Arnold habían llegado ya. Apenas llegaron John se fue a cambiar para jugar tenis con los hombres. Se les sumó Carrie, que jugaba tenis desde chica, y así pudieron completar dos equipos de dobles. Las otras mujeres prefirieron dar un pase por los alrededores de la casa que eran preciosos.

"El tiempo está increíble. Este será un gran fin de semana", dijo Julie y así sería.


	3. Chapter 3

**Este capítulo me llevó mucho más tiempo del que pensaba. Primero porque estoy bastante ocupada y después porque no es tan fácil como parece adaptar una historia a la actualidad manteniendo la coherencia. **

**Espero que les guste. No prometo actualizar pronto pero sí seguir con la historia. **

**Comenten por favor!**

**Capítulo 3**

Lizzie no pensó que la pasaría tan bien ese fin de semana. La casa era una maravilla, los alrededores eran espectaculares, la comida deliciosa y la compañía, muy entretenida. El aire de campo había relajado hasta los caracteres más afectados y todos se comportaban de una manera muy relajada. La primera tarde algunos jugaron al tenis, otros pasearon o anduvieron a caballo, tomaron el té bajo los árboles en el jardín y compartieron unos aperitivos antes de la cena. Después de comer se reunieron junto a la chimenea a contar historias de fantasmas, como hacen los chicos.

Una vez en su habitación Lizzie se metió rápido en la cómoda cama y se tapó completamente con las cobijas. Siempre había sido muy miedosa y tenía la sensación de que _alguien_ la seguía. Tal vez por eso tuvo un sueño muy raro: estaba prisionera en un castillo y corría y corría por las habitaciones tratando sin éxito de escapar de un monstruo que corría tras ella hasta que alguien llegaba a rescatarla, un príncipe con la cara y la figura de Jonathan Darcy.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano y bajó a desayunar pero no había nadie en el comedor. La criada le dijo que era la primera en bajar, los demás seguirían durmiendo. Pidió que le sirvieran el desayuno en la terraza y se dispuso a disfrutar del sol de la mañana. Un rato después vio acercarse a Jonathan corriendo por el parque. _'Ahí viene mi príncipe'_, pensó recordando su sueño y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Buenos días", le dijo Jonathan devolviéndole la sonrisa que pensaba era para él.

"Buenos días. Haciendo deporte tan temprano?", le preguntó.

"Me encanta correr antes de desayunar. Te puedo acompañar?"

"Por favor."

"Y los demás?"

"Las chicas aún están durmiendo. A Chase y Arnold no los he visto."

"Iban a pescar, supongo que aún no habrán regresado." John iba a servirse una taza de café pero se detuvo. "Perdona, te molesta que esté así… desarreglado?"

Lizzie lo observó. Tenía el cabello y la piel brillante por la traspiración, la camiseta se le había pegado al pecho y sus fibrosos músculos eran aún más notables gracias al ejercicio.

"Nnnno… para nada", balbuceó y bajó la vista esperando que él no notara su mirada.

"Gracias, muero de hambre." Pidió huevos, tostadas y fruta. Lizzie estaba comiendo un croissant y casi se atraganta cuando lo escuchó hablar nuevamente. "Así que tú te llamas Elizabeth y yo Darcy. Qué casualidad no?"

"Perdón?"

"Digo. Elizabeth, Darcy. Orgullo y prejuicio. Jane Austen. No me digas que no la conoces, a las mujeres les encanta esa historia."

"Sssí… la conozco, claro. Tú la has leído?", preguntó con curiosidad.

"Tuve que hacerlo, mi madre era fanática y me obligó a leerla cuando empecé a salir con chicas. Decía que me ayudaría a entender algo sobre las mujeres."

"Funcionó?"

"Digamos que no me ha ido mal", respondió sugestivamente John. "Pero dime la verdad, cuán fanática eres?"

"Bastante…"

"Entonces no te pasó inadvertida la coincidencia. Fue por eso que me miraste tan raro cuando nos conocimos?"

"Dices que te miré raro? No me acuerdo", respondió Lizzie tratando de disimular. "Igual, que tengamos los mismos nombres no significa nada. No crees?" _'Qué mala mentirosa soy!'_, pensó.

"No lo sé, tal vez sea el destino", John la miró sugestivamente.

'_Está flirteando conmigo?'_, se preguntó Lizzie pero no tuvo tiempo de averiguar más porque en ese momento vio que Carrie se acercaba.

"Más bien creo que tu _destino_ viene hacia aquí", dijo Lizzie señalando con la cabeza a Carrie que caminaba hacia ellos.

Jonathan giró la cabeza para ver quién se acercaba y antes de que pudiera decir algo Carrie los había alcanzado.

"Buenos días. Interrumpo?", preguntó mirando directamente a Lizzie.

"Para nada. Ya he terminado", dijo Lizzie levantándose rápidamente. "Has visto a Julie?"

"Está arriba."

"Gracias. Hasta luego, los veo después."

Mientras se alejaba Lizzie seguía pensando en las palabras de Jonathan pero cuando estaba por entrar a la casa miró hacia atrás y lo vio charlando y riendo con Carrie. _'Típico'_, pensó con desdén y se alejó. Nunca supo que Carrie le estaba contando a Jonathan un chisme supuestamente gracioso y que éste reía más por compromiso que por gusto.

…

Jonathan se levantó temprano a pesar de que la noche anterior había terminado tarde para todos. Al ver que el tiempo estaba tan bueno decidió correr un poco antes de desayunar, le encantaba el ejercicio y en la ciudad pocas veces tenía oportunidad de hacerlo. Corrió durante casi una hora a buen ritmo, eso le ayudaba a poner la mente en blanco que era justo lo que necesitaba. Los negocios iban bien pero cada vez eran más complejos y casi todo el peso de la empresa caía sobre sus hombros. Además estaban encarando un nuevo proyecto inmobiliario que podía ser el éxito que esperaba para despegar definitivamente, o un fracaso que lo golpearía fuerte. Un solo pensamiento se entrometía en su mente impidiéndole la tranquilidad total: Elizabeth Bradshaw, Lizzie...

Se sintió atraído hacia ella desde que la vio aparecer en casa de Chase el día de su cumpleaños, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Lizzie era bella sí, pero no despampanante, era delgada y graciosa pero algo chata… Tal vez le gustó porque era morena, siempre había preferido las morenas, o por sus ojos, tenía unos preciosos ojos almendrados… Seguro no era por su carácter, la primera vez que se vieron lo había tratado con indiferencia y después apenas le había dirigido unas palabras. Luego se vieron en aquella cena y entonces a Jonathan le pareció que, en realidad, Lizzie era bastante normalita y no había mucho que admirar en ella pero cuando pasó a buscarla por su casa para llevarla al campo de Chase tuvo que reconocer que era muy linda, su sencillez era refrescante frente a tanta mujer súper producida.

Terminó su carrera sumido en estos pensamientos y como estaba hambriento decidió desayunar antes de bañarse. Se dirigió a la terraza y para su sorpresa encontró a Lizzie allí, sola. Por un momento dudó si acercarse pero sería una tontería esconderse de ella así que se sentó a su lado y decidió provocarla un poco para ver si sentía algo por él, después de todo aquella mirada de desprecio podía ocultar cierto interés, las mujeres eran tan raras… Lástima que su desayuno fue interrumpido por Carrie, tendría que volverlo a intentar.

…

Esa noche después de la cena fueron todos al play room. Chase y Arnold jugaban al pool mientras Julie, Lara y Carrie comían torta de chocolate y hablaban de moda. Lizzie estaba sentada junto al fuego leyendo una revista de actualidad política y Jonathan trataba de concentrarse en su net book porque, aunque era fin de semana, tenía varios asuntos de trabajo que atender aunque Carrie no dejaba de importunarlo con preguntas y comentarios superfluos sobre su ropa o sus gustos hasta que finalmente le dijo:

"Vamos John, por qué no dejas de trabajar? Es sábado!"

"No puedo Carrie, tengo trabajo", contestó John sin prestarle atención.

"Puedes hacerlo el lunes, ven", Carrie se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo.

"Mira Carrie, disculpa pero realmente tengo trabajo."

"Vamos, ayúdenme a convencerlo", dijo Carrie mirando a los demás.

"Déjalo Carrie. Está muy bien que sea _tan_ responsable que no puede descansar ni un fin de semana", intervino Lizzie.

"Noto algo de ironía en su voz señorita Bradshaw", señaló con John con tanta ironía como ella.

"Para nada señor Darcy, siempre es admirable ver que alguien privilegia el trabajo a la diversión", dijo Lizzie tratándolo también de usted.

"Entonces debo corresponder a tu admiración, a pesar de la ironía, porque veo que tu tampoco estás divirtiéndote precisamente", le respondió mientras observaba la revista que Lizzie sostenía en sus manos.

"Es cierto", dijo Lizzie dejando la revista a un lado, "pero es que trajimos sólo una Cosmopolitan y ya terminé de leerla."

"No me entiendas mal Elizabeth", dijo John que había comprendido la indirecta, "me parece fabuloso que las mujeres estén tan interesadas en la moda. Me gustan las mujeres que se preocupan por su aspecto."

"Nada más desagradable que una mujer descuidada, verdad?", dijo Carrie.

"Yo creo que es increíble como las mujeres tienen mil ocupaciones durante todo el día -trabajo, niños, deportes, salidas- y se las arreglan para estar siempre lindas", dijo Chase demostrando una vez más su buen corazón.

"Supongo que para ti es fundamental que una mujer esté siempre bien arreglada, verdad?", le preguntó Lizzie a Jonathan.

"Por supuesto", afirmó él.

"Yo creo que Jonathan tiene razón", intervino Carrie, "Las mujeres podemos ser profesionales y económicamente independientes pero no por eso debemos descuidar nuestro aspecto ni nuestro comportamiento hacia los demás."

"Aunque no todo es apariencia", continuó John, "también me parece fundamental que sea inteligente, preparada, trabajadora, independiente…"

"Wow! Y conoces alguna mujer así?"

"Sí, aunque muy pocas."

"Pues debes presentármelas, deben ser criaturas dignas de admirar."

"Acaso tu no te consideras de esa manera?", preguntó John dirigiendo toda su atención hacia Lizzie.

"No me creo capaz de someterme a la presión que implica cumplir con tantas expectativas."

"No digas eso Lizzie, nos haces quedar mal a las demás!", exclamó Carrie con un repentino orgullo feminista. "Somos perfectamente capaces de eso y mucho más."

"Me alegra que tengas una opinión tan alta de ti misma. Yo soy un poco más humilde", dijo Lizzie de mal modo.

"Tranquila Elizabeth, un poco de vanidad no viene mal", dijo John para descomprimir el momento.

"Lo dices por experiencia propia?"

"Pues sí, soy un poco vanidoso. Pero no veo el problema, es un defecto bastante leve, no?"

"Mira qué cosa, yo creo que es uno de los peores. La vanidad conduce a la soberbia, al desprecio por las opiniones de los demás, a…"

"Si estás pensando en mi mejor detente. No te parece que me estás juzgando demasiado duramente? Apenas nos conocemos", dijo John algo sorprendido por la reacción de Elizabeth.

"Puede ser, disculpa", respondió Lizzie mortificada. "Es que soy muy apasionada. Tal vez ese sea uno de mis defectos."

"La pasión no es nunca un defecto, pero el prejuicio sí." John la miraba fijamente mientras los demás observaban anonadados.

"Quién quiere jugar a Dígalo con mímica?", preguntó Julie para salvar la situación.

Lizzie y John aceptaron aunque no participaron mucho del juego, evidentemente la conversación les había dejado muchas cosas en qué pensar.

Cuando se fueron a dormir Julie se metió en la habitación con Lizzie y cerró la puerta.

"Me puedes decir qué significó eso?", le preguntó.

"No sé a qué te refieres."

"Vamos, no te hagas la tonta. Qué fue esa discusión con Jonathan? Por qué lo atacaste así?"

"No exageres, yo no lo ataqué!"

"Tú no exageres. Siempre te pasa lo mismo, un hombre trata de acercarte a ti y primero lo examinas como si fuera un ratón de laboratorio, luego determinas que tiene defectos insalvables y por último haces todo lo posible por espantarlo."

"Primero que yo no hago eso y segundo que John no ha tratado de acercarse a mi."

"Ay por favor! Es que eres tan cerrada que no te das cuenta."

"Mentira!"

"Lizzie, no tenemos 20 años! Todavía no entiendes cómo nos comportamos los hombres y las mujeres? Y después dices que la ingenua soy yo. Claro que le gustas y él también te gusta, de otro modo no le prestarías tanta atención. No me digas nada, sabes que tengo razón", le dijo Julie antes de que Lizzie pudiera pronunciar palabra. "Ahora vete a dormir y consulta esto con tu almohada. Mientras yo me iré a dormir con mi precioso Chase que sí está conmigo porque nosotros no somos tan retorcidos como ustedes y enseguida admitimos que nos gustamos y ahora estamos juntos y felices y las noches… Ay! No sabes lo que son las noches!"

"Vete!", dijo Lizzie empujando a Julie fuera.

Julie salió pero a los pocos segundos volvió a abrir la puerta y dijo, "Pensar que ahora podrías estar abrazada a ese hombre musculoso y bello…"

"Fuera!", gritó Lizzie y le arrojó un almohadón por la cabeza.

Por suerte para todos al otro día era lunes y apenas tuvieron tiempo de desayunar algo ligero y salir muy temprano hacia la ciudad porque todos tenían que trabajar. Para evitar inconvenientes Elizabeth había arreglado para volver con Julie y Chase dejando a Jonathan solo con Carrie. Y él no lo lamentó, Elizabeth comenzaba a ocupar demasiado espacio en su pensamiento.

…

Los días siguientes estuvieron cargados de trabajo para Lizzie y eso le sirvió para dejar de pensar en Jonathan. Incluso trató de ver menos a Julie si ella estaba con Chase porque era inevitable que surgiera el nombre de su mejor amigo y no quería ni acordarse de él. No pudo evitar, sin embargo, que le llegaran rumores de una supuesta relación confirmada entre Jonathan y Carrie. _'Y está bien, son tal para cual'_, pensó con desdén.

Un día la invitaron a unas jornadas de urbanismo en el Colegio de Arquitectos. Elizabeth no disfrutaba demasiado ese tipo de encuentros porque siempre se topaba con profesionales con los que generalmente estaba enfrentada, pero tampoco podía estar siempre alejada del circuito y además los conferencistas de ese día eran muy interesantes.

La jornada culminó con un coctel en el que, para su sorpresa, descubrió a Jonathan Darcy. A pesar de su sorpresa se las arregló para saludarlo cortésmente y se alejó de él en cuanto pudo. Sin embargo, mientras conversaba con algunos conocidos notó que Darcy estaba cerca, como escuchando lo que decía. _'Qué le pasa a éste?'_, se preguntó Lizzie dándole la espalda y alejándose una vez más.

Lo que le pasaba a _éste_, o sea Jonathan, era que cada vez que veía a Elizabeth le parecía más linda aún. Después de haberla analizado concienzudamente había llegado a la conclusión de que en esa sencillez, que en un momento le había parecido demasiado simple, radicaba su belleza. Elizabeth era una de esas mujeres que no necesitaban maquillaje ni joyas ni ropa costosa para destacarse. Estaba tan linda con el pelo suelto y su vestimenta casual de fin de semana como con un peinado prolijo y ese traje azul oscuro que la hacía ver tan profesional. Ahí parada entre tantos arquitectos famosos y hombres de negocios, sobresalía por su porte y su soltura, a pesar de su juventud. Tanto le atraía que estuvo toda la tarde siguiéndola como un perro, tratando de escuchar sus conversaciones. Tanto se acercó en un momento que cuando ella hablaba con el profesor Mc Entire, una eminencia académica, éste notó su presencia y lo llamó.

"Señor Darcy! Venga aquí", lo llamó Mc Entire.

"Buenas tardes profesor, Elizabeth."

"Conoce a la señorita Bradshaw? Qué bien! Fue mi alumna en la universidad y una de las mejores, te lo aseguro", dijo el profesor obsequiándole un guiño a Lizzie.

"No lo dudo", dijo Jonathan con una sonrisa.

"El profesor exagera, como de costumbre. Qué opinas de lo que estábamos comentando?", le preguntó Lizzie dejando claro que sabía que los estaba escuchando.

Jonathan se tragó la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto y respondió, "Creo que hay que proteger el patrimonio arquitectónico de la ciudad, sin dudas, pero que también hay que darle lugar a la nueva arquitectura."

"Si se tratara de nueva y buena arquitectura yo estaría de acuerdo pero últimamente sólo se trata de negocios y la ciudad gana poco cuando esto sucede", replicó Lizzie.

"No siempre es así. El último proyecto de Foster es un gran ejemplo de un emprendimiento comercial y una excelente obra."

"Es verdad, pero Foster hay uno solo."

"Cómo veo que ustedes están tan entretenidos voy a ir a saludar al profesor Lewis que hace mucho que no lo veo. Usted le hará compañía a mi amiga, verdad señor Darcy?", preguntó el profesor Mc Entire.

"No hace falta profesor!", exclamó Lizzie poco deseosa de quedarse con Jonathan. "Además estoy segura de que el señor Darcy tiene gente con quien hablar."

"No se preocupe por la señorita Bradshaw profesor, yo me quedaré con ella."

"Realmente no necesitó un chaperón Jonathan."

"Tanto te molesta hablar conmigo?", le preguntó con una dulzura que la hizo sentir culpable.

"Lo siento."

"Cómo has estado?"

"Bien y tu?"

"Bien. Interesantes las conferencias, no?"

"Sí, bastante."

Las cortas respuestas de Elizabeth no ayudaban a Jonathan a seguir con la conversación así que permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Elizabeth anunció que debía irse.

"Te llevo", dijo John.

"No hace falta, tomaré un taxi."

Jonathan iba a insistir pero supo que era inútil.

"Como quieras. Pero te acompaño a tomarlo."

Salieron del edificio y John se quedó con ella hasta que llegó un taxi. Le abrió la puerta y cuando estaba por subir se acercó a ella y le dio un largo beso en la mejilla.

"Hasta pronto", le dijo.

Elizabeth, sorprendida, apenas atinó a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza. Se metió en el taxi y vio como se alejaba la figura de Jonathan mientras sentía la mejilla ardiendo por el recuerdo de su beso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

"Te esperamos el domingo a almorzar querida", le dijo la madre de Lizzie por teléfono.

"Este domingo mamá? Estoy muy cansada, la verdad es que preferiría quedarme en casa, además tengo trabajo que hacer", protestó Elizabeth.

"Siempre estás cansada porque trabajas demasiado pero este domingo tienes que venir sí o sí. Hace mucho que no te vemos. Además viene Frank a visitarnos."

"Frank? Qué Frank?"

"Frank Junior, el hijo de Frank Connors."

Entonces Lizzie entendió.

"Mamá espero que no estés pensando en engancharme con Frank, no? Ya sé que cuando éramos chicos jugábamos a ser novios pero pasó mucho tiempo y él no me interesa para nada."

Frank Connors era el mejor amigo de su padre desde el colegio y cuando Elizabeth era chica las dos familias eran vecinas y ella y Frank Jr. estaban todo el tiempo juntos. Sus padres se apreciaban tanto que secretamente siempre habían deseado que los niños pasaran de jugar a ser novios a serlo de verdad, pero luego los Adams se habían mudado a Gales y dejaron de verse por mucho tiempo. Cada vez que se veían Frank Jr. la buscaba porque evidentemente le seguía gustando pero Lizzie no se sentía para nada atraída por él. Ser pecoso, dulce y tímido era encantador en un niño de cinco años, no en un hombre de treinta y pico.

"Pero no Lizzie, para nada! Ya sé que no te gusta, aunque no entiendo por qué si Frankie es encantador. Vino a la ciudad a hacer un master y nos llamó enseguida. Lo menos que podíamos hacer era invitarlo a almorzar."

"Así que un master… y cuánto tiempo se va a quedar?"

"No lo sé, cuatro meses creo o eran seis? En fin, vienes no?"

"Está bien mamá, voy."

"Bien! Pero arréglate un poco, no vengas como siempre con ese jean viejo y el polar."

"Adiós mamá", Lizzie le cortó antes de perder la paciencia.

Lizzie partió ese domingo a casa de sus padres con un lindo vestido y muy poco ánimo pero, para sentirse mejor, tuvo la buena idea de invitar a Christine a quien sus padres adoraban. Tomaron el metro, luego el tren y en poco más de una hora estuvieron en casa de la familia Bradshaw en las afueras de Londres, una casa sencilla pero hermosa, con un precioso jardín. Los padres de Elizabeth habían sido profesores en un prestigioso colegio universitario desde antes de que Lizzie naciera. Su padre Thomas era decano de la cátedra de sociología y su madre Helen era directora adjunta de la cátedra de arte. Eran inteligentes, idealistas, honestos, trabajadores y apasionados y aunque discutiera bastante con su madre Elizabeth la adoraba al igual que a su padre con quién tenía una relación muy especial. Habiendo crecido entre estos dos genios, porque lo eran, a Lizzie no le quedó más que seguir una carrera universitaria y sus padres la apoyaron plenamente y le dieron ayuda económica para que terminara sus estudios pronto.

Cuando llegó a la casa encontró a su madre en la cocina preparando la comida, había aprendido a cocinar en Francia en donde había vivido por un par de años gracias a una beca en la Universidad de la Sorbona y una pasantía en el Louvre. Su padre estaba en el escritorio enterrado entre periódicos y libros, muy concentrado.

"Hola papi", dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

"Querida, qué alegría!", su padre la abrazó y le desordenó el pelo como cuando era niña. "Ya la viste a tu madre?"

"Sí, está cocinando para un batallón, como siempre. Christine se quedó con ella en la cocina. Viene alguien más?"

"No, seremos sólo los cuatro."

"Ah…", fue todo lo que dijo Lizzie.

"Qué pasa?", Thomas conocía muy bien a su hija y sabía que algo le molestaba.

"Nada, es que estoy muy cansada y no me hizo gracia tener que venir sólo para ver a Frank Jr."

"Y no querías vernos a nosotros?"

"Ay sí, claro. Disculpa. Los extrañaba." Lizzie se sentó al lado de su padre y se quedó charlando con él hasta que escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Era Frank Jr. puntual, como siempre.

Hacía ya más de dos años que Elizabeth no lo veía y cuando se abrió la puerta y lo vio, no pudo menos que sonreír pensando que cuando era chica estaba fascinada con él. Frank Jr. era alto, delgado, de esos que parece que no saben qué hacer con su cuerpo, los largos brazos le colgaban sin gracia y tenía pies torpes, se tropezaba todo el tiempo. No era mal parecido, su padre era bastante buen mozo y su madre era bella, pero tenía un aspecto de hombre gris que le quitaba todo atractivo. Siempre había sido tímido pero como tenía mucha voluntad había trabajado para superarlo y con el tiempo se había transformado en un hombre conversador y participativo pero excesivamente formal y algo afectado, parecía que cada una de sus palabras y movimientos eran cuidadosamente estudiados. Cuando eran chicos su padre le decía que Frankie, como lo llamaban, era un niño viejo y tenía razón.

"Señora Bradshaw, señor Bradshow, es un placer volver a verlos. Les agradezco la invitación y espero no haberlos importunado con mi llamada tan repentina." Frank pronunció estas palabras como si estuviera diciendo un sermón y Lizzie pensó que estaba a punto de hacer una reverencia. "Oh, Elizabeth, no te había visto. Qué gusto", se acercó a ella y le dio la mano pero era una mano blanda, sin decisión, Lizzie odiaba eso en los hombres.

"Gracias Frank, también me alegro de verte. Recuerdas a Christine, verdad?" Se apresuró a mencionar que su amiga estaba allí para dejar en claro que no estarían solo ellos dos.

Tomaron un aperitivo en el salón y luego pasaron al comedor. Frank fue ubicado al lado de Elizabeth y ésta, presionada por la mirada insistente de su madre, se esforzó por conversar con él, le preguntó por sus padres, su vida en Gales, sus estudios.

"Estamos muy a gusto allí, mi padre radicó su consultorio médico allí pero, como sabes, yo preferí estudiar derecho, y cuando me recibí comencé a trabajar en un estudio local pero importante y ahora me estoy especializando en bienes raíces. Por eso ahora estoy aquí, voy a hacer un master en la creación de fideicomisos y consorcios inmobiliarios. Creo que es uno de los negocios del futuro, tú misma estás en eso aunque sea indirectamente."

"Podríamos decir que sí, aunque muchas veces me veo enfrentada a los desarrolladores. Pero tienes razón, es un negocio que va ganando espacio. Justamente hace poco conocí a alguien que se dedica a emprendimientos inmobiliarios y le está yendo muy bien."

"Mi intención no es hacer los emprendimientos por mi mismo sino asesorar legalmente a los desarrolladores. Es más, ya he hecho algunos trabajos por mi cuenta y espero poder independizarme pronto."

"En serio? No debe ser fácil."

"No pero he tenido la fortuna de conocer a una persona muy generosa que ha confiado en mí y me ha ayudado a pagar esta especialización, Lady Cordelia Bowen." Frank pronunció ese nombre como si estuviera hablando de la reina y a Lizzie le hizo gracia.

"Lady? Nunca he conocido una Lady", intervino Christine.

"Yo tampoco hasta ahora y te aseguro que no es una persona ordinaria", continuó Frank con admiración. "Es la mujer más distinguida que he conocido en mi vida, una verdadera dama. Y viene de una de las familias más tradicionales del país."

"Y cómo es que la conoces?"

"El estudio en el que trabajo lleva algunos asuntos suyos y siempre me los encargan a mi. Nunca entenderé por qué pero a nadie le gusta atenderla. En fin, he tenido que ir a verla una o dos por semana en los últimos años y fue ganando confianza en mí, al punto de solicitar mi asistencia en un negocio inmobiliario que hizo hace poco. Fue algo modesto pero nada despreciable y como está pensando en seguir invirtiendo en ese rubro junto con su sobrino, que está comenzando a involucrarse en desarrollos inmobiliarios, y quiere que yo me encargue de toda la documentación, se ofreció a pagarme la especialización. Y aquí estoy", concluyó Frank con gran orgullo.

"Te felicito", dijo Lizzie.

"Ahora mi tarea es completar los estudios con las mejores calificaciones para hacer honor a la confianza que esta gran dama ha depositado en mí y servirla en todo lo que mi Lady requiera."

Todos en la mesa se quedaron mirándolo porque, aunque estaba sentado, parecía que estaba haciendo una reverencia. Por suerte Christine comenzó a hablar de otro tema y la conversación se alejó de esa pomposa señora aunque no fue por mucho tiempo porque Frank se refirió a ella varias veces durante la tarde, cada vez con mayor obsecuencia. Durante todo ese tiempo Elizabeth intentó alejarse de Frank que aprovechaba cada oportunidad para acercarse a ella. Se atrevió incluso a sugerirle que, ya que los dos vivirían en la ciudad, podían verse algún día.

"Me parece que hiciste una conquista", le dijo Christine entre risas para espanto de su amiga.

…

En la semana siguiente Elizabeth estuvo muy ocupada y no se acordó para nada de Frank Jr. hasta que, el viernes por la tarde, él la llamó para invitarla a ir el sábado a Greenwich. A Lizzie no le entusiasmaba demasiado la idea pero no quiso despreciarlo y además le haría bien el paseo, lo que sí hizo fue asegurarse de no ir sola e invitó a Christine y Julie, que estaba sin compañía porque Chase estaba de viaje.

En el camino Frank las aburrió con comentarios sobre la historia de Greenwich, la implicancia del meridiano 0 o la importancia del Observatorio Real, parecía que había estudiado antes de la visita. Por suerte las amigas estaban acostumbradas a sacar lo mejor de cada situación e igual se divirtieron mucho. El día estaba precioso, el lugar era muy agradable, las visitas interesantes y a Frank en un momento se le agotaron los conocimientos así que se quedó callado.

Decidieron volver en barco y cuando estaban subiendo un muchacho se acercó a Christine a quien había conocido en algún trabajo periodístico, se llamaba James Williams, era periodista también pero se especializaba en finanzas. Enseguida se unió al grupo y para las muchachas fue una ráfaga de aire fresco después de haber pasado todo el día con Frank. James era simpático, divertido, inteligente y muy bien parecido. Tan bien se entendieron que cuando llegaron a Londres decidieron ir a cenar todos juntos al South Bank. La comida fue de lo más agradable pero cuando salían del restaurante se produjo un momento incómodo e inesperado. En la puerta se encontraron con Jonathan Darcy que estaba entrando con un amigo, se saludaron afectuosamente y Darcy se mostró alegre por haberlos encontrado, charlaron unos momentos pero de repente la expresión de Darcy cambió drásticamente. Nadie lo notó con excepción de Elizabeth a quien su posición, algo alejada del grupo, le permitió captar la dura mirada que Darcy le dirigió a su nuevo amigo Williams que se puso pálido. Darcy se despidió rápidamente y se fue. Lizzie se moría por averiguar qué había pasado pero no podía hacerlo, al menos en ese momento.

…

Lizzie pasaba por otra semana de intenso trabajo cuando recibió un llamado de Christine invitándola a ella y Julie a la presentación de una nueva revista, _'James Williams estará ahí'_, le dijo y la convenció. De repente recordó que había quedado en encontrarse ese día con Frank Jr. y para no tener que cancelar la cita ni faltar al evento, decidió invitarlo también.

La presentación era durante la semana así que iría después del trabajo. Elizabeth acostumbraba vestirse bien, siempre recibía elogios por ello, pero ese día sus colegas se asombraron de lo arreglada que estaba. Ella lo sabía porque esa mañana se había cambiado tres veces antes de salir. No supo o no quiso saber por qué, pero ese día quería verse mejor de lo habitual.

Cuando llegó con Julie y Frank al bar donde se hacía la presentación se descubrió mirando ansiosa hacia todos lados, como buscando algo. Pocos segundos después vio a James del otro lado del bar conversando animadamente con alguien, él advirtió su presencia enseguida y se acercó a saludarla. A Lizzie le sorprendió cuánto se aceleró su corazón cuando James estuvo cerca. _'Me parece que las chicas tienen razón'_, pensó, _'hace tanto tiempo que estoy sola que cualquier hombre más o menos atractivo me hace temblar.'_

Elizabeth había sido una niña encantadora y una adolescente simpática y divertida, pero algo tímida y no tuvo muchos novios. Tuvo su primer 'novio' a los 15, se llamaba Paul , era rubio con ojos color del cielo, muy bello y Lizzie estaba fascinada. Luego vino Freddy, a los 19 cuando acababa de entrar a la universidad, era completamente distinto a Paul, el chico rebelde de la clase, moreno, intenso y salvaje, la relación que toda chica buena ansía tener, no duraron mucho tiempo, no tenían nada que ver. A los 23 tuvo su primera relación seria con Robert, un compañero de estudios inteligente, serio, emprendedor, sus padres lo adoraban, salieron durante cinco años, veranearon en familia, casi vivieron juntos, hasta que llegó el momento de dar un paso adelante en la relación, pero Lizzie decidió dar un paso al costado y lo dejó, no estaba enamorada de él. Después de Robert alternó largos períodos de soledad con relaciones fugaces hasta que su trabajo la atrapó y decidió que era mejor estar sola que mediocremente acompañada. El problema era que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por conocer a nadie y cada vez que, muy a pesar suyo, conocía a alguien, le encontraba más defectos de los que era posible tener. Julie juraba que era por eso que no se sentía atraída hacia Jonathan Darcy, _'Debe ser el soltero más codiciado del país después del príncipe Harry y algún jugador de fútbol y tu lo ignoras. Si sigues así me voy a preocupar'_, le dijo. Pero ahora había llegado James Williams con su simpatía, su sonrisa cautivadora y su soltura y había logrado que algo se moviera dentro de ella.

Cuando terminó el evento decidieron ir a comer a un restaurante japonés que estaba de última moda. Allí James se sentó a su lado y Lizzie se alegró de poder disfrutar de su conversación inteligente y entretenida. Cuando ya había pasado un rato, y tres o cuatro vasos de sake, Lizzie se animó a preguntarle por el extraño encuentro con Jonathan.

"Desde el otro día he querido preguntarte algo. A Jonathan Darcy, lo conoces verdad?"

"Así que notaste la frialdad entre nosotros, eh? Eres muy observadora."

"Creo que fue bastante evidente, me extraña que los demás no lo hayan notado. Y entonces? Cuéntame."

James le contó que Darcy y él se conocían desde chicos porque sus padres eran socios y amigos, incluso pasaban fiestas y veranos juntos. De pequeños y siendo los dos hijos únicos, la amistad entre ellos era muy sólida pero a medida que fueron creciendo se generó una distancia entre ellos. En la secundaria, le dijo James, las diferencias se acrecentaron y Jonathan empezó a competir con él en todo, en las clases, en los deportes, con las chicas. Cuando entraron a la universidad fue aún peor porque James, por su simpatía y buenos modos, era el preferido de todos y Jonathan, que al principio llamaba la atención por su buen porte, decepcionaba rápidamente. Eso no le extrañó nada a Lizzie. Durante todos esos años, sus padres no sabían nada de los problemas entre ellos y pensaban que seguían siendo los mejores amigos. Por eso, cuando recién se graduaron, les ofrecieron hacerse cargo juntos de una hacienda que habían comprado.

"A John no le gustó nada la idea pero para no enfrentarse a su padre aceptó", le contó James. "Tuvimos que trasladarnos al norte. La hacienda estaba en problemas, por eso la habían comprado a tan buen precio, pero nuestra tarea era volverla exitosa y no sería nada fácil. Al principio teníamos tanto trabajo que ni siquiera recordamos nuestros enfrentamientos."

Luego le contó que habían pasado unos meses muy buenos trabajando juntos pero que al llegar la época de cosecha volvieron los problemas porque tenían que vender la producción y Jonathan no aceptaba ninguno de los negocios que James conseguía.

"Era un producto excelente y yo había conseguido un trato fabuloso con unos comerciantes locales pero John se opuso terminantemente y casi toda la cosecha terminó pudriéndose en los silos."

"No lo puedo creer!", Lizzie estaba espantada. "No pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo?"

"No y lo que más me duele es que cuando traté de hablar con el padre de John y con el mío propio le dieron la razón. Estaba tan enojado que me fui del país. Viajando por medio oriente conocí varios periodistas y me interesó el tema, gracias a ellos me contacté con agencias de noticias y aunque yo había estudiado economía y administración y no sabía nada de periodismo, mis conocimientos en finanzas me ayudaron y conseguí trabajo como periodista free lance de varios periódicos."

"Pues te felicito por haber convertido la dificultad en oportunidad."

"Gracias, así fue. Pero debo admitir que todavía me duele. Desde que me fui apenas he hablado con mi padre, me molestó mucho que le creyera más a John que a mí. Además está lo de…", James se detuvo dejando a Lizzie intrigada.

"Lo de…", lo incitó Lizzie.

"Ya te he contado tantas cosas que no tiene sentido callar lo demás. Me prometes que no le dirás nada a nadie, verdad?", le pidió y cuando Lizzie asintió muy seria continuó hablando. "Mientras estábamos en la hacienda conocimos algunos de los propietarios de las fincas de la zona. Entre ellos estaba Sir Wellington, un general retirado que de muy joven fue héroe en la Segunda Guerra y que tiene una hija bellísima, muy refinada, Adriana. Obviamente a John y a mi nos gustó enseguida pero quien le gustaba a ella era yo y empezamos a salir. John estaba obviamente celoso pero no nos importó y todo fue de maravillas hasta que un día Adriana me dejó. Yo estaba destrozado y me preguntaba que podía haber hecho de malo, jamás pensé que me hubiera dejado por otro…"

"No me digas que fue por…", interrumpió Lizzie.

"Exactamente, me dejó por John! Por supuesto ninguno de ellos me lo dijo pero en una localidad tan chica era imposible ocultar algo así. De John no me extrañó para nada, pero de ella sí, parecía tan decente y honesta!"

"Lo que me cuentas es increíble, parece una novela."

"Te aseguro que es verdad", concluyó James con pesar.

Siguieron charlando el resto de la noche y a cada momento que pasaba Lizzie se sentía más atracción por él y más rechazo por Jonathan Darcy.

…

En los días siguientes a ese encuentro Lizzie no podía dejar de pensar en James, le gustaba y mucho. No habían vuelto a verse porque él había tenido que viajar por trabajo pero se comunicaban por mensaje de texto y por mail e incluso una vez se conectaron por Skype durante más de dos horas. James, además de atractivo, era muy inteligente y mantenían conversaciones sumamente interesantes, con él podía hablar de todo. En Jonathan Darcy trataba de no pensar, no merecía ni siquiera eso.

A veces pensaba en sí James sentiría atracción por ella también y aunque no podía decirlo con certeza intuía que sí y eso la ilusionaba, hacía ya tiempo que estaba sola y ya tenía deseos de salir con alguien. El único problema era que, por alguna razón, no quería contarle nada de esto a Julie. Pero se sentí mal por eso, jamás le había ocultado nada.

Finalmente James regresó y ese mismo día la invitó a cenar y cuando la dejó en su casa le dio un casto beso en la mejilla que a ella le supo como el beso más apasionado de las telenovelas que solía mirar. Se vieron al día siguiente, y al siguiente y él se comportaba como todo un caballero, insinuando pero no apresurándose, evidentemente esperaba una señal para avanzar. Lizzie se la dio en la cuarta cita.

Era sábado y habían salido a caminar por South Bank y decidieron dar una vuelta en el London Eye, cuando estaban en la cima veían la ciudad a sus pies bañada por el sol del atardecer, no podía haber situación más romántica que esa. Miraban el paisaje apoyados en la baranda y la situación era muy romántica. _'Si no me besa ahora voy a pensar que es gay'_, pensó Lizzie y para ayudarlo uso un viejo truco femenino, fingió un temblor, como si tuviera frío. James lo notó y como no tenía abrigo, no tuvo más remedio que pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de ella y atraerla hacia él para darle calor. Lizzie levantó su cara hacia él para agradecerle y estaban tan cerca que sus rostros casi se tocaban. _'Más vale que me beses ahora, James Wi…'_, Lizzie no pudo ni terminar su pensamiento porque James la besó, larga y profundamente. Lizzie sintió que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies y nunca supo si era el movimiento de la cápsula o su propia emoción. Salieron sonrojados y muertos de risa y fueron directamente al departamento de él.

A la mañana siguiente James la despertó con una taza de café humeante y una invitación a pasar todo el domingo con él.

…

"No puedo creer que no me lo hayas dicho!", Julie estaba furiosa con Elizabeth por haberle ocultado su relación con James.

"Pero si te lo estoy diciendo!"

"Ahora! Dos semanas después!"

"Una semana. Antes sólo habíamos hablado y…"

"Ay no me vengas con eso. Estoy furiosa!" Y parecía estarlo pero enseguida recuperó su buen humor. "Ahora cuéntame todo." Cuando su amiga terminó el relato estaba tan contenta como ella. "Qué bueno verte feliz, ya me estabas preocupando. Y James parece un tipo genial, tienes que invitarlo a la fiesta."

"Qué fiesta?"

"La fiesta de mi compromiso con Chase", dijo Julie suavemente y con la mirada baja, como avergonzada.

"Qué? Te comprometiste? Y no me lo dijiste? Y después me criticas por ocultarte cosas", ahora era Lizzie la enojada.

"No te enojes, se me declaró ayer a la noche. Eres la primera en saberlo."

"Julie, qué felicidad!", las amigas se abrazaron largamente. "No tomes a mal lo que voy a preguntarte pero… estás segura?"

"Sí, Lizzie, sí. Lo amo con todo mi corazón, no necesito más tiempo para saberlo. Igual, no somos locos, nos iremos a vivir juntos para conocernos mejor y tal vez el año que viene nos casemos. Lo del compromiso es sólo un detalle, pero me encantó."

"Cómo se te declaró?"

"Fue un encanto. Preparó la cena él mismo en el departamento, tú sabes que no cocina muy bien, arregló la mesa con flores y velas, puso música suave y cuando terminamos de comer se acercó a mi, tomó mi mano, se arrodilló y me pidió que le hiciera el honor de ser su esposa. Lo puedes creer? Después me dio el anillo más hermoso que he visto. Mira!", Julie extendió su mano y se lo mostró, era realmente bello.

…

Jonathan Darcy hacía un esfuerzo por simular que disfrutaba la fiesta de compromiso de Chase y Julie. Estaba feliz por ellos pero no veía la necesidad de celebrarlo así, si ya hacía tiempo que prácticamente vivían juntos. Incluso le parecía demasiado que estuvieran haciendo la fiesta en el salón de un hotel, como si realmente fuera una boda.

Además, no había tenido una buena semana y para colmo de males Chase le había confirmado que a la fiesta asistiría Elizabeth Bradshaw junto con James William, porque estaban saliendo. Cuando se enteró no lo quería creer, pensaba que Elizabeth era bastante inteligente como para no caer en la trampa de semejante tipo pero, evidentemente, James seguía siendo un encantador de serpientes. _'Lo único que me falta es tener que cruzarme con él'_, pensó con disgusto y ordenó el tercer whisky de la noche, necesitaría varios tragos para pasar ese momento.

Se prometió no preocuparse más de la cuenta pero no pudo evitar su ansiedad de ver llegar a Elizabeth y James juntos y por más que lo intentó, tuvo que admitir que Lizzie había estado muy presente en su mente durante el tiempo en que no se vieron, más después de aquel fortuito encuentro en un restaurante cuando la vio con James. Después de ese día había intentado sonsacarle información a Chase y Julie pero ninguno de los dos parecía saber nada. Dejó de insistir cuando se dio cuenta de que si seguía averiguando sus amigos se preguntaría por qué eso le importaba tanto. Aún así, el tema lo torturaba pero haría un esfuerzo por olvidarlos a ambos.

La fiesta ya estaba avanzada cuando Elizabeth entró al salón. Estaba más bella que nunca, con un vaporoso vestido verde claro y el cabello semi recogido con unas hebillas de brillantes, su piel apenas bronceada brillaba como si fuera de seda. _'Maldición'_, pensó Jonathan. Luego de unos minutos notó que estaba sola, James no la acompañaba. Averiguó lo más discretamente que pudo y le confirmaron que James no podía asistir a la fiesta porque tenía que trabajar. '_Mentira. El cobarde no se anima a enfrentarme, por eso no vino'_, pensó.

En un momento se saludaron y comentaron brevemente la felicidad que les daba a ambos el compromiso de sus amigos pero pronto se les acabó el tema de conversación y se separaron. La siguió con la mirada por todo el salón envidiando a todos aquellos a los que la muchacha le dirigía una palabra, una sonrisa o un roce de manos. Viéndola tan hermosa, divertida y _sola _tuvo un impulso que no pudo frenar. Cuando estaban todos en la pista se acercó a ella y la invitó a bailar. Elizabeth se sorprendió mucho pero no lo rechazó. La tomó de la mano y la llevó al centro de la pista justo cuando la música dance daba paso a un tema lento.


	5. Chapter 5

**Este capítulo es tan corto como mi inspiración en estos momentos pero ya vendrán tiempos mejores. **

**Espero que les guste**

**Capitulo 5**

Cuando James le dijo que no podría acompañarla a la fiesta de compromiso de Julie y Chase porque viajaría a Bruselas a cubrir la cumbre económica europea Lizzie se desilusionó, no sólo porque le gustaba pasar tiempo con él sino porque inevitablemente se encontraría con Jonathan Darcy y prefería no pasar por eso sola. Si bien no habían vuelto a hablar de él, a medida que conocía más a James se convencía de que lo que le había contado era verdad, y más despreciaba a Jonathan. Pero, obviamente, el amigo de Chase estaría en la fiesta así que tendría que verlo. Por eso decidió hacer como si nada pasara, se puso un lindo vestido, se arregló y salió dispuesta a disfrutar de la fiesta de compromiso de su mejor amiga.

Al llegar al lugar no evitó el encuentro con Jonathan, mejor pronto que tarde, hablaron unos minutos de sus amigos, de la fiesta y otras insignificancias y se separaron sin ningún pesar, sin embargo, mientras recorría el salón saludando amigos y conversando con ellos, le pareció que sus ojos la seguían. Trató de sacarse esa sensación en la pista y casi lo logra pero, inesperadamente, Jonathan se acercó a ella y la invitó a bailar. Se movieron unos segundos al ritmo del último tema de David Guetta pero en seguida el tema terminó dando paso a otro mucho más lento. Pensó en alejarse pero estaban rodeados de gente y además no quería quedar como una niña tonta. Se dejó llevar por la música de Maroon 5.

"_Where you are seems to beAs far as an eternityOutstretched arms, open heartsAnd if it never ends then when do we start?"_

La suave voz de Adam Levine los guiaba con su ritmo sensual. _"I'll never leave you behindOr treat you unkindI know you understandAnd with a tear in my eyeGive me the sweetest goodbyeThat I ever did receive"_

Lizzie notó que Jonathan se movía con notable gracia e instintivamente lo siguió.

"_Pushing forward and arching backBring me closer to heart attackSay goodbye and just fly awayWhen you come backI have some things to say"_

Jonathan se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. No la tocaba, pero la piel de Lizzie se erizaba ante la cercanía.

"_How does it feel to know you never have to be aloneWhen you get homeThere must be someplace here that only you and I could goSo I can show you how IDream away everydayTry so hard to disregardThe rhythm of the rain that dropsAnd coincides with the beating of my heart"_

Jonathan estaba cada vez más cerca, detrás de ella. Lizzie podía sentir su respiración y su aroma profundamente masculino.

"_I'll never leave you behindOr treat you unkindI know you understandAnd with a tear in my eyeGive me the sweetest goodbyeThat I ever did receive"_

Lizzie se sentía como embriagada. El suelo se movía bajo sus pies. Casi pensó en tomarse de Jonathan para no caer.

"_How does it feel to know you never have to be aloneWhen you get homeThere must be someplace here that only you and I could goSo I can show you how I feel"_

La música se extinguió lentamente y a Lizzie no le quedó más remedio que levantar la vista hasta encontrar los ojos de Jonathan fijos en ella, mirándola con una intensidad que la hizo sonrojar.

Se alejó rápidamente, le faltaba el aire, necesitaba respirar. Salió a la terraza del salón y se recostó contra una pared porque estaba como mareada. _'Qué le pasa a este tipo?'_, pensó, _'A qué juega? Acaso no está con Carrie? Y no sabe que estoy con James? O lo habrá hecho por eso, para darle celos?' _Estaba furiosa con Jonathan Darcy por ese estúpido juego de seducción y más furiosa aún consigo misma por haberse dejado llevar.

Cuando pensó que estaba suficientemente calmada como para volver sin levantar sospechas, entró e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Conversó con todos sus amigos, bailó, celebró con Julie y Chase, brindó por ellos y hasta dio un pequeño discurso en honor de la pareja. Todo eso evitando el más mínimo contacto con Jonathan Darcy, que tampoco la volvió a buscar. En una ocasión lo vio con Carrie y le pareció que se estaban besando.

Volvió a su casa a las 5 de la mañana y estuvo dando vueltas en la cama hasta que amaneció y comprendió que definitivamente no podría dormir y lo maldijo también por eso.

…

Del otro lado de la ciudad Jonathan Darcy tampoco podía dormir. Todavía le parecía sentir a Elizabeth a su lado, moviéndose con sensualidad. Recordaba su aroma, su cabello sedoso y la suavidad de su piel, aunque apenas se habían rozado. No podía creer que una mujer tan bella e inteligente estuviera con el cretino de Williams. _'La va a hacer sufrir'_, pensó.

Dio un golpe en la mesada de la cocina, había creído que un vaso de leche fría lo calmaría pero no fue así, tenía más de que preocuparse además de Elizabeth. Frustrado por su inquietante encuentro con Lizzie, había cedido a las insinuaciones de Carrie y había pasado la noche con ella. _'Maldición!'_, se dijo -por más de una razón- y fue en busca de algo más fuerte para tomar.

…

Días después de la fiesta James seguía de viaje y Lizzie prefirió no decirle nada su encuentro con Jonathan, no tenía sentido hacerlo. Lo que sí temía era algún comentario por parte de sus amigas pero por suerte el incidente parecía haber pasado desapercibido para todos, incluso para Julie y Christine, habitualmente muy observadoras. Casi se había olvidado del tema pero un día se encontró con Carrie. Caminaba tranquilamente por Oxford Street aprovechando las liquidaciones cuando sintió que alguien la llamaba desde el interior de un local de lencería, era Carrie. No tuvo oportunidad de escapar así que entró.

"Lizzie, qué bueno que te encuentro! No nos veíamos desde la fiesta. Vienes a comprar algo especial? Supe que estás con alguien", le dijo con un guiño pícaro. Lizzie se quedó mirando el conjunto de tul rojo que Carrie le mostraba.

"Eh… Sí. No. Es decir… sí estoy con alguien pero no venía a comprar aquí, entré porque me llamaste."

"Por qué no te pruebas este? Es ideal para una noche _hot_." Carrie no la escuchaba y seguía en lo suyo. "Yo lo estoy llevando en negro y creo que llevaré aquel también, el de leopardo. Qué te parece?"

'_Demasiado vulgar'_, pensó Lizzie pero en cambio dijo "Bonito. Debo irme Carrie. Me dio gusto verte."

"Ay no, espera. Qué apuro tienes? Hoy es sábado y tenemos mucho de qué hablar." '_En serio?_', pensó Lizzie. "Déjame pagar e iremos a tomar un café."

"Bien, dime quién es él. Lo conozco? Quiero saberlo todo", le pidió Carrie en cuanto se sentaron.

"Se llama James Williams y es…"

"James Williams? Creo que he oído ese nombre. Me parece que Mr. D lo conoce."

"Mr. D?", preguntó Lizzie confundida.

"Sí, Darcy, Jonathan. Así lo llamo yo. Como en Sex and the City, aunque ese era Mr. Big. Sabías que estamos juntos, verdad?"

"Algo había escuchado. Felicitaciones."

"Gracias. Estoy tan contenta! Iremos a Bath este fin de semana, allí estrenaré los conjuntitos que compré. Pero estábamos hablando de ti, desde cuando salen?"

"Unas semanas, nos conocim…"

"Con Mr. D empezamos a salir el día de la fiesta de Julie y Chase." Carrie volvía la conversación a si misma constantemente. "Fue una sorpresa para mi. Yo había notado una conexión especial desde que nos conocimos pero no había pasado nada hasta esa noche y fue extraño porque al principio no me prestaba mucha atención y obviamente yo no iba a insinuarme aunque siempre me gustó mucho, incluso me pareció verlo bailar contigo. Pero no puede ser, no? En fin, en un momento se me acercó y conversamos como nunca, no nos separamos en toda la noche. Luego se ofreció a llevarme a casa y… bueno, tú sabes."

Carrie siguió parloteando pero Elizabeth no la escuchaba, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Entonces Jonathan y Carrie no estaban juntos antes de la fiesta y él se había acercado a ella luego de baile. Qué podía significar eso? _'Y a mi qué me importa?'_, se preguntó por fin sacudiendo la cabeza como si con eso pudiera apartar ideas tontas de su mente.

"Discúlpame Carrie pero debo irme, quedé en encontrarme con Christine a las 5. Nos vemos otro día, adiós."

Se levantó y se fue rápidamente. Era verdad que debía encontrarse con Christine pero más que nada quería alejarse de Carrie.

Al día siguiente Lizzie se encontró con Julie para almorzar y por fin le reveló la historia que James le había contado sobre su relación con Darcy. Le contó que se conocían desde pequeños, que habían sido grandes amigos pero que luego habían tenido problemas muy serios y que James había cortado toda relación con su antiguo amigo por las malas actitudes de éste. A Julie le costaba mucho creer lo que escuchaba, Chase hablaba maravillas de su mejor amigo y francamente Julie no tenía motivos para dudar. Que Jonathan fuera poco simpático no significaba que fuera mala persona, además cuando estaba con Chase y ella, en confianza, se mostraba mucho más abierto y alegre.

"Perdóname Lizzie pero no coincido contigo. Sinceramente creo que lo de Jonathan no es antipatía sino timidez, le cuesta relacionarse con la gente, por eso a veces causa mala impresión."

"Pero su _timidez_ como tu la llamas se parece demasiado a la mala educación. Y qué me dices de su maltrato hacia James?"

"Jamás pensaría que James está mintiendo pero tal vez está exagerando. Es muy común que las amistades de la infancia se resientan en la adultez cuando cada uno forma su carácter y ya no hay tantas cosas en común. Y si además había negocios y dinero de por medio, todavía me parece más normal. Tú sabes los problemas que causa el dinero entre la gente."

"Tú siempre tan buena! Eres incapaz de pensar mal de nadie, no?", la voz de Lizzie demostraba una mezcla de verdad e ironía en lo que decía.

"Prefiero pecar de inocente que juzgar mal a la gente y tu tampoco deberías hacerlo, después de todo apenas conoces a Jonathan." Julie era muy moderada pero dejaba en claro sus opiniones cuando hacía falta.

Se quedaron calladas unos minutos. Lizzie se sentía un poco mal porque sabía que su amiga tenía razón, por más que confiara en James no tenía derecho a pensar mal de alguien a quien apenas conocía.

"Ayer me encontré con Carrie", dijo para cambiar de tema. "Me dijo que está saliendo con Jonathan."

"Sí, parece que empezaron a salir el día de la fiesta. Chase no está muy contento con eso."

"Por qué?", preguntó Lizzie intrigada.

"Dice que Jonathan está con Carrie solo por aburrimiento, que no es su tipo de mujer."

"Y después me dices que yo pienso mal de él? Salir con alguien solo por aburrimiento no es nada encomiable", dijo Lizzie feliz de poder demostrar que su opinión sobre Jonathan no estaba tan errada.

"Está bien, tienes razón. Pero tampoco es que la esté engañando ni nada por el estilo. Por lo que sé él lleva la relación con mucha calma."

"Pero ella está bastante entusiasmada. Ayer estaba comprando lencería porque irían a pasar el fin de semana a Bath."

"A Carrie le gusta mucho, no?", preguntó Julie reflexiva.

"Creo que sí."

"Espero que no se ilusione demasiado, yo tampoco le veo mucho futuro a la relación."

"Y cuál es su tipo de mujer?", preguntó Lizzie después de un rato.

"El de Jonathan? Según Chase tiene que ser inteligente, interesante, segura de sí misma, con carácter fuerte. Dice que siempre le gustan las más difíciles de conquistar, que con las que se entregan fácil se aburre rápido."

"El típico cazador o pirata", sentenció Lizzie.

"No seas mala. Y sabes qué? El tipo de mujer que le gusta a Jonathan eres tú."

"Yo? Por favor!"

"Sí, tú. No te hagas la tonta, no creas que no me di cuenta del momento que vivieron en mi fiesta. Baila bien, no?", preguntó Julie con tono pícaro.

Lizzie se quedó helada con el comentario y se defendió atacando. "Te diste cuenta? Estuvo muy desubicado."

"Ay Lizzie, no me vengas con esas! Bien que te dejaste llevar!"

"Ay amiga, a ti no te puedo mentir. La verdad es que en ese momento me sentí como embriagada."

"Es que es muy atractivo."

"Mira, yo estoy con James que me encanta y Jonathan será muy atractivo pero no me agrada en lo más mínimo. Menos después de ese día porque él sabía muy bien que yo estoy con James e igual se me insinuó y para colmo inmediatamente después corrió a conquistar a Carrie!", Lizzie sonaba indignada.

"Y a ti qué te importa? Total, él no te interesa en lo más mínimo, no?"

Esa observación de Julie la torturó todo el día.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tenía la historia muy abandonada pero no quiero dejarla porque siempre se me ocurren ideas pero no tengo tiempo de sentarme a escribir. Espero que les siga gustando. **

**Capítulo 6**

El regreso de James se retrasó así que para cuando volvió la fiesta había quedado demasiado atrás y ya nadie se acordaba, por suerte para Lizzie que todavía estaba un poco avergonzada. Los días pasaban rápido para ella entre el trabajo, las salidas con amigos y sobre todo con James, a quien cada vez se sentía más unida. Era un hombre interesante, inteligente, divertido y cariñoso, además de muy apuesto. Iban al cine y al teatro, a descubrir nuevos restaurantes, a galerías de arte y recitales, incluso hicieron un par de viajes de fin de semana. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien con alguien y se dio cuenta de que le hacía falta, aunque se hiciera la superada creyendo que estaba mejor sola. James se había incorporado con facilidad a su círculo de amigos pero él nunca le presentó a nadie, ni siquiera a compañeros de trabajo. Alguna vez le preguntó si no tenía amigos y él le contestó que como había estado mucho tiempo fuera del país y aún viajaba bastante por trabajo, le era difícil hacer amistades o, más bien, mantenerlas. Lizzie lo lamentó, para ella sus amigos eran fundamentales y no se imaginaba su vida sin ellos.

Mientras ella afianzaba su relación con James, Christine daba la sorpresa al ponerse de novia con Frank Connors Jr. No parecían tener mucho en común, ella era una muchacha fresca y sencilla y él era pomposo y anticuado, pero se llevaban muy bien y aunque Lizzie estaba bastante sorprendida, veía que su amiga estaba realmente feliz. A modo de presentación oficial la pareja organizó una cena en el departamento de Charlotte a la que Lizzie tuvo que ir nuevamente sola porque James estaba otra vez de viaje. No le gustaba mucho la idea de ir sola porque seguramente se encontraría con Jonathan Darcy pero se dijo a si misma que eso era una tontería, habría más gente en la reunión y Jonathan seguramente iría con Carrie. Esa idea le dio ánimo, moría por ver cómo se llevaba esa pareja. Llegó antes a casa de Christine para ayudarla a preparar la cena y de paso para conversar un poco con ella. Se encerraron en la cocina para estar tranquilas mientras Frank se ocupaba de la mesa.

"Aquí podemos hablar tranquilas. Frank es bastante obsesivo con todo, le llevará una hora arreglar las cosas a su gusto."

"Ay Chris, me resulta rarísimo oírte hablar así, con tanta familiaridad de Frank, cuando prácticamente me enteré de casualidad que estabas saliendo con él. Todavía me ofende que no me lo hayas contado antes", le reprochó Lizzie.

"Pero desde que estás con James casi no te veo y además fue todo tan raro que no tuve realmente oportunidad de contártelo."

"Raro, por qué?"

"No sé. Recuerdas el día que fuimos a Greenwich y luego la fiesta en el pub? Las dos veces yo conversé bastante con él más que nada para dejarte libre a ti para charlar tranquila con James." Lizzie le agradeció con una sonrisa. "Frank no causa una gran impresión pero descubrí que era un chico inteligente e informado, un poco _nerd_, pero bueno…Unos días después me invitó a ver una exposición en la Tate Gallery, me sorprendió pero nunca pensé que tuviera interés en mi y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer acepté. Después fuimos a la Portrait Gallery, al British Museum, a la Opera, al Victoria & Albert y resultó que nos veíamos dos o tres veces por semana y de que espera con ansias su llamado. Podrás pensar que las salidas no eran nada interesantes pero realmente Frank no es un tipo aburrido, sólo es demasiado formal, y además cada vez que íbamos a un museo yo lo llevaba a cenar a algún lugar divertido, así compensábamos. En fin, un día comprendí que me gustaba pero no estaba segura de que él sintiera lo mismo así que no sabía qué hacer."

"Y entonces?", preguntó Lizzie ansiosa.

"Un domingo me citó en Hyde Park, alquiló un bote y cuando estábamos en medio del lago se me declaró."

"En el medio del lago? Para qué? Para que no te escaparas?", Lizzie no podía contener la risa.

"Eso mismo pensé yo!", Charlotte compartía el humor irónico de su amiga. "Tal vez quiso imitar a los personajes de esas novelas victorianas, un paseo en bote era típico."

"Puede ser…"

"Qué es esa cara?", le preguntó Charlotte.

"Ay Charlie, no te enojes pero no me imagino a Frank en una situación romántica", le dijo Lizzie con expresión mortificada.

"Mala!", Charlotte le tiró con una servilleta y empezaron una guerra de lo más divertida que interrumpió Frank espantado por el desorden que estaban haciendo.

Pusieron todo en orden a tiempo para la llegada de los invitados: Julie y Chase, inseparables como siempre, Carrie y Jonathan Darcy a quien al parecer su nueva relación amorosa no le había cambiado el carácter, estaba tan taciturno y antipático como siempre.

Se hicieron los comentarios de rigor (felicitaciones por el noviazgo, elogios al departamento, comentarios sobre el tiempo, quejas por el tráfico, etc. etc. etc.) y la conversación se desarrollaba ligera y armoniosa hasta que Frank Connors recibió una información que lo trastocó, su admirada Lady Cordelia era tía de Jonathan Darcy!

"Señor Darcy, con que usted es el famoso sobrino de Lady Cordelia! Ella habla mucho de usted. No sé como no me di cuenta antes si es usted tan distinguido como ella."

Connors pronunció estas palabras con tanta devoción que todos temieron que hiciera una reverencia y tomara la mano de Jonathan para besarle el anillo (que por suerte no tenía).

"Sí, Cordelia es hermana de mi madre. La conoces?"

"No sólo tengo el honor de conocerla sino que tengo el privilegio de trabajar para ella, señor."

"Tutéame por favor", le pidió Jonathan incómodo ante tanta adulación.

"Oh perdón, es que Lady Cordelia significa tanto para mí, no hay nadie a quien respete o admire más que a ella."

"Claro, mi tía es digna de admiración. Eres su abogado?"

"Nooo, aún no soy digno de ello pero me estoy preparando y gracias a la confianza que la señora ha depositado en mi espero ser merecedor de ese puesto pronto. No sé si lo sabes pero su generosa tía me ha distinguido al costearme una especialización en derecho inmobiliario que…"

"Pasamos a la mesa? La comida está lista", interrumpió Elizabeth para alivio de todos, especialmente de Jonathan que le agradeció con la mirada haberlo sacado de ese incómodo momento. Incluso Elizabeth se apresuró a ocupar un lugar al lado de Jonathan en la mesa cuando vio que Frank quería ocupar ese sitio. Éste lo notó y se lo agradeció.

"Gracias, me libraste de una buena. Quién ese este tipo?"

"Es hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre, nos conocemos desde niños pero no nos veíamos demasiado. Hace poco nos reencontramos y fue entonces cuando se lo presenté a Charlotte aunque no con la intención de que salieran ni nada por el estilo."

"Me parece raro que tu amiga que es tan simpática esté con un tipo tan estirado como ese."

"A mi también. Sobre todo porque recuerdo que cuando tenía cinco años era tan formal como ahora, aunque no lo creas."

"Lo creo", afirmó Jonathan. "No sé como se las arregla mi tía para encontrar personajes así, le encanta rodearse de este tipo de gente."

"Debe tener un carácter bastante especial, no?", preguntó Lizzie intrigada.

"Ni te imaginas. Deberías conocerla, te divertirías." Jonathan la miró y ambos sonrieron.

Del otro lado de la mesa Carrie empezó a sentirse incómoda por el amistoso intercambio entre _su novio _y Elizabeth.

"D, querido, le estaba contando a Julie lo bien que lo pasamos en Bath. Verdad?"

"D?", le preguntó Lizzie por lo bajo a Jonathan con tono burlón.

"No preguntes", le pidió Jonathan.

Mientras la conversación derivaba a otros temas Elizabeth pensó en los momentos de complicidad que cada tanto tenía con Jonathan y se dio cuenta de que podrían haber sido muy buenos amigos. _'Si él no se estuviera aprovechando de la tonta de Carrie -con quien evidentemente sólo quiere pasar el rato- y si no hubiera sido tan injusto con mi novio'_, se recordó a si misma y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa.

…

Al día siguiente era sábado y Elizabeth y Julie se fueron a dar un paseo por el mercado Portobelo Road en Notting Hill.

"Hace mucho que no pasamos un día juntas. Desde que estás con Chase me tienes abandonada", le reprochó Lizzie a su amiga.

"Es verdad, pero tu también pasas bastante tiempo con James, no?", se defendió Julie. "Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que estuvimos en pareja al mismo tiempo."

"Yo tampoco y que Charlotte estuviera de novia también, menos!"

"Qué le habrá visto a ese Frank?"

"Ni idea, pero está contenta y con eso me basta. Además ayer la pasamos bastante bien con él, no?"

"Tu la pasaste bien porque te encanta burlarte del pobre Jonathan. Viste la cara que puso cuando supo que Frank trabajaba para su tía? Casi se atraganta."

"Es verdad, pobre, me dio un poco de lástima", admitió Lizzie. "Igual la lástima se me pasó cuando vi como trataba a Carrie. No le prestó atención en toda la noche! Ella se moría por complacerlo y él estaba la misma cara aburrida de siempre."

"Chase dice que es tímidez y no antipatía. No me mires así, puede ser!"

"Como sea, pero debería hacer un esfuerzo aunque más no sea para que su novia no la pase tan mal."

"Bueno… tampoco son novios, apenas están saliendo hace unas semanas", lo justificó Julie.

"Ah no? Y qué son entonces?", replicó Lizzie asumiendo la defensa de Carrie por motivos que ni ella misma conocía.

"Y a ti qué te importa?" La pregunta de Julie la dejó muda.

Pasaron un hermoso día entre amigas e incluso Julie se quedó a dormir en casa de Elizabeth aprovechando que Chase había salido de la ciudad por unos días. Miraron una maratón de Sex and the City, pidieron comida china y helado y se quedaron hablando hasta la madrugada. El domingo se levantaron tarde y fueron a la Tate Modern a ver una exposición (ninguno de sus novios compartía su amor por el arte), al caer la tarde se separaron prometiéndose repetir periódicamente esas salidas "de chicas" que tenían un poco olvidadas.

…

Regresó James pero Elizabeth casi no tuvo tiempo de verlo porque estaba muy ocupada. A quien si vio fue a Jonathan Darcy, los dos estaban invitados a unas jornadas sobre desarrollo inmobiliario, ella para hablar de las posibilidades que generaba la recuperación del patrimonio en la generación proyectos de bienes raíces y él para hablar de un nuevo emprendimiento que estaba desarrollando con su grupo inversor. Cuando se encontraron en la presentación se miraron con recelo porque ambos creían que representaban posiciones contrapuestas.

Hablaron en paneles diferentes. Primero fue el turno de Elizabeth y Jonathan la admiró por la seguridad con la que hablaba ante un público adverso a sus ideas y mayoritariamente compuesto por hombres que al principio apenas si le prestaban atención pero que luego se quedaron callados para escucharla. Además con ejemplos claros, casos relevantes y cifras contundentes Elizabeth se las arregló para demostrar su teoría.

Por la tarde le tocó intervenir a Jonathan quien presentó un proyecto de viviendas, comercios, equipamiento y servicios a realizarse en los antiguos talleres de una fábrica textil abandonada hacía décadas al oeste del condado de York. Era un plan muy ambicioso pero Elizabeth enseguida quedó fascinada con la propuesta que estaba muy avanzada: el proyecto arquitectónico estaba finalizado, los permisos obtenidos, la financiación lista. _'La obra comienza a fin de mes'_, terminó diciendo Jonathan que recibió una de las ovaciones de la jornada. Mientras escuchaba a su alrededor elogios hacia Darcy por su juventud y su valentía, Elizabeth se sintió extraña y absurdamente orgullosa de su amigo. Su amigo?

Al final del día los invitaron a ambos a participar de la mesa de cierre y en lugar de las discusiones que temieron en la mañana, descubrieron que tenían más coincidencias que discrepancias y terminaron generando un intercambio de ideas de lo más interesante. Tan compenetrados estaban con la cuestión que, sin darse cuenta, terminaron yendo a cenar y pasaron varias horas conversando como nunca antes lo habían hecho, sin burlas, sin ironías, sin Carrie ni James.

Como a las 2 de la mañana Jonathan dejó a Elizabeth en la puerta de su casa. Se despidieron y Lizzie estaba a punto de entrar pero recordó un detalle y, un poco avergonzada, le preguntó si podía ayudarla con algo.

"Claro, qué sucede?", preguntó él.

"Me da un poco de vergüenza pero me puse este vestido…"

"Te queda muy bien", la interrumpió Jonathan que en cuanto la vio esa mañana pensó que el vestido azul con pequeños breteles le quedaba muy bien.

"Gracias", respondió Lizzie un poco incómoda. "El tema es que siempre me cuesta mucho abrocharlo, hoy tuve que hacer malabarismos para ponérmelo y olvidé que no puedo desprenderlo sola." Cuando terminó de hablar estaba roja como un tomate y al ver la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de John se odió por habérselo pedido. _'Debería haber dormido con el vestido puesto si no podía quitármelo!'_, pensó. Pero ya no tenía escapatoria.

"Entramos mejor?", le propuso él viendo que estaban en la vereda.

Pasaron al hall y Lizzie se dio vuelta y quitó el cabello de su espalda para que Jonathan pudiera ver el broche. El se acercó y se sintió embriagado por el hermoso aroma que despedía esa piel que, al posar suavemente sus manos sobre ella, descubrió que era aún más suave de lo que parecía. Tomó el broche e intentó desprenderlo.

"Está trabado", mintió él, incapaz de quitarle las manos de encima.

Elizabeth se estremeció.

"Lo siento, fue un reflejo", mintió ella que sentía su piel arder bajo esas manos fuertes y masculinas.

Finalmente el broche cedió y Jonathan comenzó a bajarle el cierre sin que ella opusiera resistencia hasta que algo lo hizo detenerse.

"Listo, ya está", anunció y se alejó como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

"Bueno, gracias", le contestó Elizabeth muy seria.

Le abrió la puerta con rapidez y el salió veloz. Se despidieron con un breve _'Adiós' _y se alejaron sin siquiera mirarse. Elizabeth, mientras subía corriendo la escalera, y Jonathan, mientras cruzaba en rojo cada semáforo que encontraba, se preguntaban al mismo tiempo qué diablos había pasado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tenía la historia muy abandonada pero no quiero dejarla porque siempre se me ocurren ideas pero no tengo tiempo de sentarme a escribir. Espero que les siga gustando. **

**Capítulo 7**

Luego de sus últimos _encuentros cercanos _con Jonathan, Lizzie decidió cortar por lo sano y evitar todo contacto con él, no porque temiera que la relación fuera más allá, no había ningún motivo para eso según se decía a si misma, sino porque no deseaba comprometer su situación con James a quien cada día se sentía más unida. Esto le trajo algunos problemas en su relación con Julie y Chase porque estaban en medio de los preparativos para la boda y como ella sería la dama de honor y Jonathan el padrino, tenían que verse cada tanto. Aún así se las arregló para no estar nunca a solas con él y hasta propuso que Carrie participara más del asunto, verlo con ella le quitaba casi todo el atractivo. Mientras tanto, como si supiera, James se las arreglaba para criticar a Jonathan cada vez que podía. A veces le parecía extraño que insistiera tanto con el tema pero creía que era por la desafortunada historia que tenían juntos y, por qué no, por celos.

Pero un día sus preocupaciones cambiaron cuando su madre la llamó para pedirle que alojara por unos días a su prima Lindsay.

"¡Ay, no mamá! Sabes que no la soporto."

"¡Pero hija, no seas así! Viene a estudiar en la ciudad y alquiló un departamento al que tuvieron que hacer unos arreglos de urgencia y no podrá mudarse hasta dentro de tres semanas."

"¿Tres semanas? Me dijiste que eran sólo unos días, no casi un mes! Mi departamento es muy chico y ella es muy tonta!"

"Voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuché lo último", dijo Helen un poco enojada. "Lindsay puede dormir en el sillón perfectamente, además tu trabajas todo el día y ella estará en clase así que apenas se encontrarán por la noche."

"Y además está James que pasa muchas noches en casa pero si está ella no podrá…"

"Hablando de eso vas a tener que hablarme un poco más de ese chico, no sé casi nada de él y ahora me entero de que pasa muchas noches en tu casa!", Lizzie se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. "Mira, es mi sobrina, tu prima y tenemos que ayudarla, así que no se habla más." La voz de su madre sonó tan firme que a Lizzie no le quedó más remedio que callar y prepararse para recibir a su _querida_ prima.

La madre de Elizabeth tenía una hermana que había tenido tres hijas: Myriam la mayor, muy correcta y estudiosa, tenía 24 años y estaba en Escocia por un intercambio estudiantil; Lindsay la del medio acababa de cumplir 19 años y siempre había sido muy simpática y despierta, era bastante bonita y su carácter abierto la hacía la preferida de todos los chicos aunque ninguna relación le duraba demasiado; Karen, la más chica, tenía 17, era dulce y sencilla pero siempre se dejaba influenciar por sus hermanas y no había llegado a forjar su carácter todavía. Elizabeth nunca había sido muy unida con sus primas, eran más chicas y vivían algo lejos y además nunca se sintió demasiado a gusto con ellas, Myriam era demasiado seria, Lindsay demasiado frívola y Karen demasiado débil, pero aún así la prefería. _'Todo sea por la familia'_, pensó resignada mientras buscaba sábanas y toallas limpias.

Hacía tiempo que no veía a su prima así que se sorprendió un poco al ver entrar a una rubia despampanante a la que no recordaba ni tan rubia, ni tan voluptuosa.

"Hola prima!" le gritó mientras la ahogaba con un abrazo. "¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy muerta", dijo sin esperar la respuesta de Lizzie. "El viaje fue un desastre, tengo que comprarme un auto urgente y tu tienes que mudarte a una zona más céntrica. Tres horas en tren, dos combinaciones de subterráneo y dos pisos por escalera! Imposible. ¿Así que esta es tu casa? Linda, aunque un poco chica. Ya sé que tengo que dormir en el sillón, la tía me lo dijo. No importa, tampoco pienso dormir demasiado. ¿Te cuento un secreto? No vine a estudiar, quiero trabajar en televisión. Pero no digas nada porque mis padres no lo saben." Dicho eso Lindsay se arrojó en el sillón y miró a Elizabeth con satisfacción.

Lizzie que ya tenía dolor de cabeza la miró asombrada _'Con razón el cambio de aspecto'_, pensó.

"¿En televisión? ¿Haciendo qué?"

"No sé aún, ya veré."

"¿Lo de la universidad también es mentira?"

"No eso es cierto, tuve que anotarme en un curso o no me hubieran dejado venir. Me anoté en diseño que es lo mismo que nada. Lo único que tengo que hacer es aprobar algunas materias hasta que consiga mi primer trabajo y entonces ya no se podrán negar."

"Preferiría que no me lo hubieras dicho, no quiero tener problemas con los tíos. Pero haz como te parezca, lo único que te pido es que no me metas en líos."

"Jamás prima, jamás."

"Bueno, supongo que querrás descansar. Tu cama está hecha, ahí tienes toallas y si necesitas algo me avisas."

"¿Ya te vas a acostar? Pero si es temprano! Ven, conversemos un rato." Lindsay tomó la mano de Elizabeth y la obligó a sentarse a su lado. Habló durante una hora y media sin parar.

…

A la mañana siguiente Lizzie se levantó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, Lindsay dormía a pierna suelta en la sala así que Lizzie aprovechó y dejó el departamento antes de que despertara, necesitaba descansar de su voz al menos por unas horas. Llamó a James que por suerte estaba despierto y acordaron encontrarse a desayunar. Cuando James llegó Lizzie trataba de despabilarse con una taza gigante de café con leche.

"¿Mala noche?", le preguntó.

"Llegó mi prima", fue la críptica respuesta.

"Cierto! Tu prima Lindsay verdad? Tengo que conocerla."

"Lleva tapones para los oídos, no paró de hablar en toda la noche. No sabes el dolor de cabeza que tengo."

"No puede ser para tanto."

"Ya me dirás cuando la conozcas. Te digo algo y esto es serio, la juventud está perdida. ¿Puedes creer que se apareció teñida de rubio, con una minifalda casi invisible y diciendo que quiere ser estrella de TV? Hasta le mintió a sus padres diciendo que quería ir a la universidad con tal de que la dejaran venir a Londres?"

"¿Minifalda dijiste? ¿Cuándo me la presentas?", le preguntó James maliciosamente.

"No te burles! No sé como voy a hacer para aguantarla tres semanas."

"Vente conmigo. Ya sabes que me encanta que vengas a casa."

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan lindo siempre?", Lizzie lo miró con ojos enamorados. "No voy a dejarle el departamento porque va a hacer un desastre pero te tal vez te tome la palabra y me escape más de una noche. ¿Y tu, cómo estás?"

"Mejor que nunca. Me ofrecieron participar en un programa de televisión."

"¿En serio, cuál?"

"Es un programa de noticias nuevo, lo conduce Tim Brown y yo tendría el segmento de político. Es en cable pero creo que va a andar bien."

"¿Tim Brown es el que descubrió aquel caso de corrupción tan sonado el año pasado, no?"

"Sí y desde entonces se volvió muy prestigioso y conocido así que no le resultó difícil conseguir auspiciantes para este programa. Yo lo conocí hace un tiempo y siempre nos llevamos bien pero aún así me sorprendió mucho que me llamara. Dice que viene siguiendo mi trabajo y le gusta mucho pero yo no tengo experiencia el televisión, es un poco arriesgado."

"¿Por qué? Eres un gran periodista y, no nos engañemos, tienes muy buena presencia y eso siempre suma en la pantalla. El problema va a ser que en cuanto el programa salga al aire vas a tener un montón de chicas persiguiéndote."

"No creo que lleguemos a tanto pero gracias por la confianza."

"Sólo te pido una cosa, no le menciones esto a Lindsay por ahora o va a enloquecerte hasta que le consigas una entrevista con algún productor de _reality shows_ o algo así."

…

Los primeros días de convivencia con Lindsay fueron relativamente tranquilos porque la muchacha estaba muy ocupada con la universidad, las pocas veces que iba, paseando por la ciudad o recorriendo agencias de publicidad. Obviamente había hecho amigos muy rápido y casi todas las noches alguien la pasaba a buscar para salir. Durante ese tiempo Lizzie se las arregló para limitar su encuentro con James a un par de ocasiones en que él pasó a buscarla por el departamento, decía que su novio tenía mucho trabajo pero la verdad es que no quería que se encontraran, Lindsay estaba demasiado atrevida. Pero ella le rogaba que le presentara a esos amigos de los que tanto hablaba y la oportunidad se dio cuando Julie y Chase organizaron una cena en su casa para todos los del grupo y Elizabeth se alegró de que hubiera muchos invitados porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo coincidirían James y Jonathan y temía sus reacciones. Finalmente su prima, aún sin quererlo, evitó toda incomodidad. Acaparó tanto la atención durante la velada que casi no hubo tiempo para escuchar a alguien más, mirar a alguien más o hablar con alguien más que Lindsay.

Los hombres se comportaron perfectamente pero no podían evitar mirarla con el brevísimo vestido que llevaba y la manera expansiva que tenía de hablar. Hasta el circunspecto Connors parecía embobado con ella. Las mujeres, fieles a su naturaleza, desconfiaron inmediatamente de sus encantos pero como se trataba de la prima de Elizabeth se esforzaron por no prejuzgar y le dieron un voto de confianza. Aunque eso cambiaría poco después.

"Con razón no tenías ganas de alojar a tu prima. ¡No para de hablar!", le dijo Julie mientras estaban en la cocina ordenando un poco.

"No para de hablar ni de twittear, postea todo lo que hace, pero todo, desde lo que desayuna hasta la ropa que usa y cada uno de los pensamientos que pasan por su cabecita. Y lo peor de todos es que tiene casi 5000 seguidores que parecen interesadísimos en su vida", comentó Lizzie.

"¿En serio?", preguntó Julie asombrada.

"Le dicen la generación Y pero más bien son la generación i-nsoportable", intervino Christine, provocando la risa de las demás.

"¿De qué se ríen?", preguntó Lindsay que acababa de entrar a la cocina.

"De una anécdota sobre alguien que no conoces", respondió Lizzie rápida de reflejos.

"Ah, bueno. Estoy muy enojada contigo prima."

"¿Por qué?"

"Primero porque hiciste todo lo posible para ocultarme a tu novio, no creas que no me di cuenta, y después porque si yo no te insistía nunca ibas a presentarme estos amigos tuyos tan atractivos! James por supuesto es sagrado para mi y Chase también, jamás iría detrás del novio de una amiga, pero Jonathan es otra cosa. ¡Qué bombón!"

"¡Lindsay!", exclamó Elizabeth espantada. "No me gusta que hables así de mis amigos y además, por si no lo notaste, está con Carrie".

"Por aburrimiento solamente, eso se nota a la legua. Pero no me mires así, no voy a hacer nada malo, simplemente estar cerca para cuando se de cuenta de que esa pelirroja flacucha no tiene nada que hacer al lado mío." Dicho eso se marchó dejándolas a todas con la boca abierta y a Lizzie un poco asustada.

El resto de la velada fue una tortura para Elizabeth, no podía quitarse de la mente lo que Lindsay había dicho por mucho que sus amigas le dijeran que no era más que una bravuconada de niña insolente. Y aunque no temiera por Jonathan y Carrie, eran lo bastante grandes como para defenderse solos, sí sentía vergüenza cada vez que Lindsay decía alguna tontería y fueron muchas a lo largo de la noche.

…

En los días posteriores a la cena Lizzie estuvo más que atenta a lo que hacía Lindsay pero poco a poco se fue convenciendo de que sus dichos habían sido sólo una provocación así que no tuvo necesidad de decirle nada sobre Jonathan y Carrie pero sí tuvo que pedirle que dejara de acosar a James pidiéndole contactos en televisión, pero la niña fue tan insistente que consiguió un trabajo como asistente de vestuario en el programa. James la tranquilizaba diciéndole que se comportaba bien, que se quedara tranquila, pero ella no podía.

Por eso cuando Julie la llamó con voz muy seria y le pidió que se encontraran urgente para hablar de algo muy serio, lo primero que dijo fue:

"¿Es por Lindsay verdad?"

"No, es por mi."


	8. Chapter 8

**Este es un capítulo corto más que nada para que sepan que todavía pienso seguir con la historia unos capítulos más y me propongo firmemente actualizar más seguido porque estoy siguiendo algunas historias y me desespera la demora de los nuevos capítulos. **

**Bueno, espero que les guste y, aunque sé que no está tan bueno, ya estoy delineando la continuación de las historias. **

**Capítulo 8**

Lizzie estaba esperando a Julie en el café que solían frecuentar, en Nothing Hill. Estaba algo preocupada por la urgencia con que su amiga le había pedido que se encontraran y esperara que no sucediera nada grave. Cuando Julie llegó se la veía más enojada que nerviosa.

"Chase quiere que firme un acuerdo prenupcial", le dijo en cuanto les trajeron los capuchinos que habían ordenado.

"¿Y cuál es el problema?", preguntó Lizzie ingenuamente.

"¿Cómo que cuál es el problema? Que duda de mi amor sincero por él y piensa que pretendo su fortuna! ¿Te parece poco?", Julie estaba furiosa.

"No me parece para tanto. Es algo bastante común hoy en día."

"Común para tipos que se casan con oportunistas y hacen un arreglo para evitar que puedan pedirles más de lo que merecen cuando sean reemplazadas por otras!"

"Vamos, Chase no es esa clase de hombre!"

"¿Pero entonces por qué quiere que lo firme?", ahora Julie sonaba triste y desilusionada.

"¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?"

"No me animo, temo que la respuesta me rompa el corazón."

"Ay Julie, me parece que estás exagerando y te estás olvidando de que Chase realmente te ama. No puedes dudar de eso, es más que evidente."

"Sí, lo sé pero me ofendió que me lo pidiera."

"¿Cómo te lo dijo?"

"En realidad no me lo dijo. Esta mañana encontré en su agenda una nota que decía _Llamar al Dr. Thomas por prenup.! _Con signos de admiración y todo."

"Tal vez sólo estaba averiguando."

"Eso también me ofende! Te digo que estoy tan enojada que no sé cómo reaccionaré cuando lo vea. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a casa y te quedas a cenar con nosotros? Por favor amiga", le rogó.

"Podría ser. Esta noche no pensaba ver a James y creo que Lindsay va a estar en la casa así que preferiría evitarla."

"¿Cómo va eso? Hay que tener paciencia para aguantarla."

"Mucha pero vamos bien, casi no nos vemos. ¿Sabes qué?", dijo Lizzie volviendo al tema anterior. "Durante la cena yo podría sacar el tema del prenupcial, tal vez diciendo que unos conocidos míos lo firmaron o algo así y podríamos ver cómo reacciona Chase."

"Eres una genia, por eso te quiero tanto. Ahora vamos, antes de volver quiero comprar un conjunto de lencería que vi en un negocio por allá, a Chase le va a encantar."

"Eres increíble. Hace un rato estabas furiosa con él y ahora quieres ponerte sexy para él."

"Sigo furiosa pero Chase es tan lindo!"

Cuando llegaron al departamento Chase las recibió con la alegría de siempre.

"Qué bueno que viniste Elizabeth porque hace un rato invité a Jonathan a cenar, así seremos cuatro."

"¿Carrie no lo acompaña?", preguntó Lizzie como al pasar.

"No y la verdad me alegro. Sé que es amiga de ustedes pero realmente no la soporto demasiado."

"No te preocupes querido, tampoco es _taaaan_ amiga nuestra", aclaró Julie.

Llegó Jonathan y si se sorprendió al ver a Elizabeth nadie lo supo porque su expresión era tan inescrutable como siempre. Aún así estuvo más simpático que de costumbre y participó activamente en la conversación. En medio de la cena, cuando el ambiente era más que relajado, Lizzie y Julie pusieron en marcha su plan.

"Tu secretaria está a punto de casarse ¿está muy nerviosa?", preguntó Julie.

"Más que nerviosa está enojada. Su novio le propuso firmar un acuerdo prenupcial y a ella no le cayó muy bien." Mientras hablaba miró a Chase que casi se atraganta. "El viene de una familia tradicional con una pequeña fortuna que al parecer no quiere comprometer ante una posible separación."

"Mira… Los prenupciales están bastante de moda. Yo no sé muy bien qué pensar. ¿Tú qué crees amor?", Julie miró a Chase con su mejor cara de inocente y aguantó la respiración esperando la respuesta.

"Eh… no sé… no lo había pensado", balbuceó él mientras bajaba la mirada lo que ambas muchachas interpretaron como una señal de culpabilidad.

"A mi me parecen bien", intervino Jonathan siempre al rescate de su amigo.

"Obviamente", acotó Lizzie con sarcasmo.

"Obviamente", repitió Jonathan interpretando perfectamente su tono de voz. "Toda separación trae discusiones y peleas y cuando se trata de un matrimonio además hay que resolver cuestiones legales y financieras. Por eso creo que firmar un acuerdo antes del casamiento puede hacer que la separación sea menos traumática."

"¿Y no te parece que el integrante de la pareja que tenga menos dinero puede sentirse ofendido ante la presunción del otro de que intentará quitarle lo que le pertenece?", preguntó Lizzie indignada.

"Puede ser pero yo preferiría lidiar con eso y tratar de aclarar la situación cuando la relación está en su mejor momento, lo que suele coincidir con la época del casamiento mientras que el final de un matrimonio nunca es tan agradable ni pacífico. Y no te molestes en contradecirme", dijo él levantando la mano como para detener la réplica que sabía que vendría, "porque sabes bien que es así, ni la pareja más enamorada del mundo se salva de las peleas."

"¿Hablas por experiencia propia?"

"No, aún estuve en una situación semejante pero no dudaré cuando llegue el momento", le dijo mirándola fijamente y Lizzie sintió como si le estuviera planteando un desafío.

"La verdad que nunca lo había pensado de esa manera…", intervino Julie pero se calló en cuanto vio a Lizzie que la observaba como si quisiera matarla. "Eh, mejor levanto la mesa."

Se levantó rápido y se dirigió a la cocina seguida de su amiga que _gentilmente_ se ofreció a ayudarla.

"¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Me haces armar todo ese circo y discutir con Jonathan y a la primera cambias de opinión!"

"Está bien, pero me pareció que tenía razón", se disculpó Julie.

"Pero qué va a tener razón! Lo que quiere es conservar intacta su fortuna y seguro fue él quien le dijo a Chase lo del prenupcial."

"Bueno, puede ser pero igual me pareció un buen argumento así que si Chase me dice algo lo consideraré con calma."

"Ay bueno, haz como te parezca, pero no me vuelvas a meter en algo así!"

Volvieron a la mesa y Chase aprovechó la ocasión para confesarle a Julie que alguien le había aconsejado firmar un prenupcial ('_Alguien! Seguro que fue Joanthan!' _pensó Lizzie) pero que si ella no estaba de acuerdo no volverían hablar de eso y todo asegurándole que no tenía ninguna duda de su amor y honestidad. Julie, obviamente, quedó encantada con las palabras de su novio y los dos se perdieron en una conversación de lo más cursi y apenas notaron la partida de Lizzie y Jonathan.

"Parece que tendremos boda pronto", dijo Jonathan mientras llevaba a Lizzie hasta su casa. "Lo de esos dos sí que fue amor a primera vista."

"Es verdad", río Lizzie. "Pero dime, ¿tú crees en el amor a primera vista?"

"No creía, pero me parece que estoy cambiando de opinión." Jonathan tenía la vista fija en el camino pero al decir esto giró la cabeza por unos segundos y le dedicó una mirada tan intensa que la hizo sonrojar.

"Y quién no, con un ejemplo como el de Julie y Chase." Lizzie sintió que el momento se volvía peligroso y quiso centrar la atención en sus amigos pero Jonathan no era fácil de distraer.

"¿Y tú, crees?", preguntó él.

"Viéndolos a ellos sí, sin dudas, pero yo no lo sentí nunca."

"¿Nunca te enamoraste?" Jonathan volvió a mirarla.

Lizzie se sintió incómoda, una vez más. No sabía por qué pero cada vez que estaba a solas con Jonathan la situación se volvía muy intensa. Por suerte, llegaron a su casa y no tuvo que responder.

"No hace falta que bajes, gracias", dijo y descendió del auto antes de que él pudiera reaccionar.

Estaba a punto de entrar al edificio pero se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo. Jonathan bajó la ventanilla.

"¿Tú sí te enamoraste?"

"Absolutamente", le contestó con una media sonrisa en los labios y esa actitud tan engreída que la traía loca. Subió la ventanilla y su fue dejándola totalmente desconcertada.

…

Cuando entró al departamento lo encontró vació, Lindsay no estaba (otra vez). '_Mejor'_, pensó, _'lo último que necesito es tener que aguantar a mi tonta prima.' _Encendió la televisión pero no encontró nada para ver, se propuso leer los diarios atrasados pero ninguna noticia le interesaba, ni siquiera las revistas con la moda de la última alfombra roja. Estaba fastidiosa y sabía que no podría dormir. Se preparó un té, tomó esa caja de chocolates que tenía escondida para ocasiones especiales y antes de meterse en la cama buscó un libro en la biblioteca. Necesitaba una de esas historias que siempre la reconfortaba. Trato de resistir la tentación pero no pudo y después de recorrer con la vista todos los títulos de su biblioteca se dispuso a leer Orgullo y prejuicio por enésima vez y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba completamente atrapada. Leyó hasta las 4 de la mañana (salteándose las partes de Lydia, las Bingley y Collins, a quienes detestaba) y, como siempre, suspiró cuando cerró el libro. Ya se sentía mucho mejor.

'_Si tan sólo pudiera meterme en la historia como la chica de Lost in Austen. Cómo me gustaría conocer a Mr. Darcy!'_ pensó mientras se acurrucaba entre las cobijas y justo antes de dormirse se dio cuenta de que sí conocía a Mr. Darcy pero, al revés que en la historia de Jane Austen, el Darcy de carne y hueso, con toda su petulancia y soberbia, se estaba comportando mucho mejor que ella, que con sus prejuicios y su tozudez se estaba portando fatal. _'Qué desastre, me estoy convirtiendo en Lydia!' _fue su último pensamiento antes de dormirse.

…

Comenzó el programa de televisión de James y Elizabeth se reunió con Julie en el departamento para ver la primera emisión, Lindsay estaba en el canal en su nueva función de vestuarista. El programa era bueno, bien documentado y ameno, el conductor tenía mucho carisma y James no se quedó atrás cuando le tocó intervenir, se lo vio muy cómodo, como si estar frente a las cámaras fuera algo natural para él. Viéndolo Lizzie pensó en la suerte que tenía de tener un novio tan guapo e interesante.

Al terminar se reunieron todos en un pub cerca del canal para festejar. James estaba exultante y no dejaba de hablar del programa y comentar las investigaciones que tenían en marcha para los siguientes programas pero sin dar mucho detalle porque ni siquiera le había desvelado los temas a Elizabeth.

"Esperen y verán", advirtió, "estamos investigando un caso de corrupción que va a dar que hablar. Además a ti te va a interesar especialmente Lizzie porque tiene que ver con un nuevo desarrollo."

Por más que ella le rogó que le contara no hubo caso, tendría que verlo por televisión.

Esa noche durante el festejo Lizzie notó la mirada de admiración de Lindsay hacia James y aunque le molestó se dijo a si misma que era lógico y que no había nada que temer porque confiaba en él (no en ella). Aún así decidió apurar las cosas para que su prima se mudara de una vez por todas, no le gustaba nada que además de verse en el canal se vieran también en su departamento. Por eso, al día siguiente y aprovechando su título de arquitecta, acompañó a Lindsay al departamento que había alquilado y se puso al frente de la obra para que los arreglos se terminaran lo antes posible. Lindsay se mudó cuatro días después.

Mientras tanto Julie y Chase fijaron fecha para la boda y, como era de esperar, redactaron un prenupcial. Julie le rogó que la ayudara a revisarlo y a Lizzie no le quedó más remedio. Y como era muy buena amiga se lo mostró a un amigo abogado que le señaló algunos puntos no muy favorables para Julie y Lizzie, a su pesar, terminó haciéndose cargo de la negociación del contrato para que su amiga no tuviera que pasar por esa situación tan poco romántica.

"Las cosas que hago por ti…", le dijo el día que la acompañó a firmar.

"Porque eres la mejor amiga del mundo", le respondió Julie mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

"Sí, sí", le dijo Lizzie alejándola como si estuviera enojada. "Lo bueno es que el prenupcial quedó bastante bien, podré usarlo como modelo cuando me case, verdad?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Como tantas veces desde que la había conocido Jonathan se descubrió una vez más pensando en Elizabeth. Le sucedía todo el tiempo y en las situaciones más extrañas: mientras iba manejando, en la calle, cuando estaba con amigos, hasta cuando hacía trámites en el banco. En esa ocasión estaba en una reunión escuchando -simulando escuchar- a los arquitectos que describían los avances del proyecto de York y cuando ellos le preguntaron qué opinaba, antes de contestar se preguntó qué pensaría Lizzie.

"Suficiente!", dijo golpeando con un puño sobre la mesa. La advertencia era para sí mismo pero, por supuesto, nadie lo sabía y todos se quedaron mirándolo asustados. "Quiero decir que fue suficiente… Está todo muy bien. Sólo hay un par de cosas que me preocupan."

Haciendo uso de su profesionalismo recuperó el foco de la cuestión y pudo terminar la reunión con bastantes buenos resultados. Al terminar se fue rápido a su oficina con la intención de estar solo pero su socio lo siguió.

"¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?", le preguntó Ryan mientras se sentaba frente a él y ponía los pies sobre el escritorio. "Y no me digas que nada porque hace semanas que estás más que distraído."

Jonathan miró a su socio/primo/amigo Ryan Fincher haciéndole una mueca de disgusto porque no le gustaba esa costumbre suya de poner los pies sobre la mesa, pero el otro no hizo caso. Se conocían de toda la vida, eran primos directos por parte de padre, además eran amigos y, desde hacía unos años, socios en el negocio inmobiliario.

"Tengo mucho en qué pensar y tú también así que ¿por qué no te vas a tu oficina?"

"No hay nada que no pueda esperar", contestó Ryan sin moverse y sin dejar de mirarlo. "Hace días que trato de descubrir qué es lo que sucede. No creo que sea por los negocios porque todo está en orden y eso nunca te ha quitado el sueño, tampoco debe ser algo de la familia porque están todos bien. La única opción que queda es que estés así por una mujer y como no me parece que esa pelirroja con la que estás saliendo te importe demasiado he decidido que estás enamorado pero no de ella. ¿Acerté?"

"No", respondió Jonathan furioso porque Ryan lo conocía demasiado bien.

"Vamos, cuéntame, no seas tan parco!"

"No me pasa nada Ryan, no me molestes. Pero no soy como tú que siempre estás alegre y con ganas de hablar. Ya me conoces."

"Sí y por eso me preocupo."

Viendo que Jonathan definitivamente no iba a hablar, Ryan se fue dejando a su primo aún más cabizbajo y pensativo que antes. Lo sacó de sus pensamientos una llamada telefónica, era Carrie. Debería atenderla pero realmente no tenía ganas así que lo dejó sonar hasta que saltó el contestador. Ya la llamaría después.

Pero no lo hizo, en cambio canceló todas las reuniones del día siguiente, se subió al coche y, directamente desde la oficina, abandonó la ciudad y se dirigió a Yorkshire, quería ver a su familia. Aunque, para no ser tan descortés, le mandó un mensaje a Carrie diciéndole que tenía que salir de viaje por un par de días y que la llamaría al regresar.

En el camino rebasó por mucho la velocidad máxima permitida. Le encantaba conducir rápido y en la ciudad era imposible así que aprovechaba las autopistas y luego pagaba con gusto las multas de tránsito. No le preocupaba la seguridad porque era un excelente conductor. Hizo el viaje yendo a casi 200 km/hora, tratando de escapar de esos ojos marrones que no lo querían dejar en paz.

Llegó a la finca al anochecer, sus padres estaban a punto de cenar.

"John, qué sorpresa!", exclamó su madre mientras lo recibía con un tierno abrazo. "¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías? Te habría preparado algo especial."

"Fue algo de último momento y no me digas que no hay nada para comer porque no te creo". Su madre, Jane, era una excelente cocinera y hacía comida como para un batallón, aunque normalmente sólo eran dos. Ese día el menú consistía de ensalada verde, guisado de cordero a la irlandesa pero acompañado con cous cous (un gusto poco británico que habían adquirido en un viaje por el norte de África), quesos varios y brownies. "¿Dónde está papá?"

"En su estudio. Aprovecha y ve a buscarlo tú. Y no toques los brownies, todavía están calientes!"

Jonathan se rió ante la advertencia de su madre, era lo mismo que le decía cuando era chico y en cuanto sacaba los postres del horno él estaba allí para probarlos aunque se quemara hasta el alma.

Golpeó a la puerta del estudio de su padre y esperó a que él contestara antes de pasar. Ese estudio era como un santuario y nunca se había atrevido a entrar sin permiso.

"Hola papá."

"John! Qué bueno que hayas venido, hace mucho que no nos vemos. ¿Vienes por algo del proyecto?"

"Mmm… no, luego te cuento. Mamá me envió a buscarte, la cena está lista."

Esperó a que su padre, Robert, guardara unos papeles en los que estaba trabajando y juntos fueron a la cocina donde su madre ya había puesto la mesa y los esperaba con la comida servida. Jonathan tenía una excelente relación con sus padres y los veía muy seguido pero en el último año casi no habían pasado tiempo juntos así que había olvidado lo mucho que disfrutaba de su compañía y se divirtió con sus discusiones fingidas que no lograban disimular el profundo amor y entendimiento que había entre ellos. Cuando terminaron de comer Robert se fue a dormir porque se había levantado muy temprano, como todos los días, y Jonathan se quedó ayudando a su madre a lavar los platos.

"Estuviste muy callado hoy querido. ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy cansado", dijo con rapidez pero el instinto de una madre no es fácil de despistar y ella se lo quedó mirando esperando una explicación. "Es eso mamá, en serio."

"Entonces vete a descansar", respondió ella no muy convencida. "¿Te quedas mañana, verdad?"

"Sí y voy acompañar a papá."

"¿Pero no estabas muy cansado?"

"Es más mental que físico. El trabajo en el campo me va a venir bien."

"Bueno. Ahora deja, yo termino."

"No le digas nada a papá, será una sorpresa. Te quiero má", Jonathan le dio a su madre un beso en la sien y se retiró a su habitación.

Jane se quedó mirando al hombre en que se había convertido su hijo sabiendo que algo lo preocupaba y sabiendo también que tendría que esperar para enterarse.

…

Durante toda su vida Robert Darcy se había levantado muy temprano para ocuparse de la finca aunque ya no antes del amanecer como habían hecho su abuelo y, por algunos años, también su padre. La propiedad había crecido mucho a lo largo del tiempo y era más parecida a una empresa que a una granja, tenía un administrador y varios encargados pero él sabía que para tener éxito debía estar al pendiente de todo, o casi. Pero sobre todo lo hacía porque le gustaba, amaba el olor del campo al amanecer, el frescor de la brisa, el color dorado de los árboles que empezaban a brillar bajo el sol. Ya tenía más de 60 años pero seguía siendo un hombre muy activo y el trabajo duro lejos de cansarlo lo revitalizaba.

Le dio un beso suave a su mujer que dormía plácidamente -a ella no le gustaba tanto levantarse temprano- y se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar: huevos revueltos, tostadas, una rebanada de queso y café negro. Antes comía también salchichas y panceta pero el colesterol alto ya no se lo permitía. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró que su hijo ya estaba allí desayunando y vestido de fajina.

"Buenos días papá. Hermoso día ¿verdad?"

"John… ¿acaso me vas a acompañar?"

"Claro, ya que estoy aquí."

"Pues me alegro, ya temía que te hubieras convertido en uno de esos cómodos hombres de negocios." A Robert jamás se le había ocurrido influir en las elecciones de su hijo pero en el fondo lamentaba que hubiera preferido la administración de empresas a la agricultura aunque también sabía que Jonathan amaba la finca casi tanto como él.

"Empresario puede ser pero cómodo, jamás."

Media hora después estaban en la camioneta recorriendo el campo. Visitaron los establos, los corrales de ordeño, montaron sus caballos para arriar las ovejas, chequearon las plantaciones y supervisaron los silos donde se guardarían los granos una vez cosechados. Robert estaba feliz de tener a su hijo al lado una vez más y Jonathan también, había olvidado cuánto disfrutaba el trabajo del campo.

"Estoy molido. Yo creí que correr e ir al gimnasio me mantenía en forma pero me parece que tienes razón, la vida de ciudad me está achanchando un poco", admitió Jonathan mientras descansaban a la vera de un arroyo. "A mi me duele todo el cuerpo y tú estás como si nada. ¿Cómo haces?"

"Levantándome todos los días al alba y saliendo a trabajar", le contestó su padre con un fingido tono de reproche.

"Eh! Yo también me levanto temprano y salgo a trabajar!"

"Sí, pero no es lo mismo trabajar sentado detrás de un escritorio y moviendo los dedos sobre un teclado como único ejercicio!"

"Si no supiera que estás bromeando me enojaría pero estoy cansado hasta para discutir. ¿Volvemos a casa? Creo que mamá iba a preparar tarta de manzana."

"En un momento. Primero quiero que me digas qué haces aquí. Tu madre no es la única perceptiva de la familia." Jonathan no contestó. "Bueno, vamos si quieres", dijo finalmente Robert y comenzó a levantarse.

"¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de mamá?", preguntó Jonathan sin moverse de su sitio.

Robert se quedó muy asombrado por la pregunta. Padre e hijo tenían un carácter reservado y realmente nunca habían hablado de esos temas. Sabía que Jonathan había tenido una o dos relaciones más o menos importantes porque era muy cuidadoso cuando llevaba una chica a la casa, pero como Jonathan vivía solo desde los 18 seguramente había muchas relaciones menos trascendentes de las que nunca se enterarían y la vida amorosa de su hijo para ellos era un misterio en el que no pensaban entrometerse.

"Pues… no lo sé bien. Creo que un día descubrí que no dejaba de pensar en ella no importaba donde estuviera ni que estuviera haciendo y como además todo el tiempo quería estar con ella, imaginé que eso era el amor. Marguerite Yourcenar lo explica muy bien en su libro _Memorias de Adriano_, cuando lleguemos a la casa te lo leeré."

"Si es así, estoy complicado", dijo Jonathan como si la revelación le pesara.

"¿Quién es ella? Ryan nos contó que estabas saliendo con una pelirroja muy bonita."

"¿Y qué tiene que hacer Ryan contándoles con quien salgo y con quien no? En un chismoso!" Jonathan se levantó enojado y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

"Si te enojas así supongo que no se trata de ella."

"Ay papá, nunca en la vida pensé que hablaríamos de esto pero me parece que estoy enamorado y no de la pelirroja con la que estoy saliendo que, a propósito, se llama Carrie y no es mala chica. Pero basta! Me arrepentí, no quiero hablar de esto. Ya estoy grande para hablar de noviecitas con mi padre!"

"John… no voy a obligarte a nada", le dijo su padre tomándolo del brazo. "Pero si viniste hasta aquí e iniciaste esta conversación es porque lo necesitas. ¿O no?"

"Se llama Elizabeth, es arquitecta, trabaja en el ayuntamiento, es delgada, tiene cabello castaño y ojos color almendra, su piel es suave como seda, las pocas veces que la toqué se me puso la piel de gallina. Es elegante a la vez que sencilla, es una de esas mujeres que no necesitan vestidos costosos y joyas para verse bellas, como mamá, pero no sabe cuán hermosa es. Su mejor amiga, la novia de Chase, es muy linda y estoy seguro de que cree que no le llega ni a los talones. Es delicada pero no débil, tiene fuerza y carácter ¡Y qué carácter! Me vuelve loco, discutimos cada vez que nos vemos pero no me importa, incluso a veces la provoco porque me encanta cómo se pone y además se sonroja aunque no quiera y eso le queda tan bien!"

"Me temo hijo que estás perdido", sentenció el señor Darcy.

"Lo sé", dijo Jonathan con un profundo suspiro.

"¿Y por qué no estás con ella? ¿La conociste después de a Carrie o ella estaba en pareja?"

"Es que empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Yo dije alguna tontería o me comporté como un pedante, como a veces hago, y le caí mal desde el principio. Empezó a mirarme como si me estuviera juzgando y me molestó y me porté peor y ella me apreció menos aún. Entonces, medio sin quererlo, yo empecé a salir con Carrie y ella conoció a alguien. ¿A que no adivinas a quién? James Williams", contestó Jonathan sin esperar la respuesta de su padre.

"Uhhh ¿Y no será que te molesta que esté con él?"

"Claro que me molesta _más_ que esté con él que con otro pero sobre todo me molesta que no esté conmigo, que no me quiera, creo que ni siquiera me respeta."

"¿Ella sabe que la amas?"

"No."

"¿Vas a decírselo?"

"No. Está con James, ya te lo dije."

"¿Te puedo preguntar por qué me lo contaste? Me encantó que tuviéramos esta conversación pero no sé cómo puedo ayudarte."

"No lo sé, supongo que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Es extraño que haya preferido decírtelo a ti antes que a Chase o a Ryan."

"Me siento halagado", le dijo Robert mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de su hijo. "¿Qué harás con Carrie?"

"Ni idea y eso es un problema."

"¿Puedo contárselo a tu madre?", preguntó muy serio el señor Darcy.

"No pero como sé que lo harás de todos modos al menos espera a que me vaya", pidió Jonathan mirando de reojo a su padre que trataba de disimular una sonrisa.

Cuando volvieron a la casa la señora Darcy los esperaba con un rico té y la tarta de manzana que tanto les gustaba. Jonathan se quedó esa noche también y cuando se retiró a su cuarto encontró sobre la cama el libro Memorias de Adriano con una página señalada. Lo abrió y leyó el pasaje que su padre le había marcado.

"_En el caso de la mayoría de los seres los contactos más ligeros y superficiales bastan para contentar nuestro deseo y aún para hartarlo. Si insisten, multiplicándose en torno a una criatura única hasta envolverla por entero; si cada parcela de un cuerpo se llena para nosotros de tantas significaciones trastornadoras como los rasgos de un rostro; si un solo ser, en vez de inspirarnos irritación, placer o hastío, nos hostiga como una música y nos atormenta como un problema; si pasa de la periferia de nuestro universo a su centro, llegando a sernos más indispensable que nuestro propio ser, entonces tiene lugar un asombroso prodigio en el que veo, más que un simple juego de la carne, una invasión de la carne por el espíritu."_

En cuanto terminó de leer supo lo que debía hacer.

…

Al otro día Jonathan salió después del desayuno. Sus padres lo despidieron en la puerta y mientras el coche se alejaba Jane le preguntó a su marido:

"¿Hay una chica verdad?"

"Sí, se llama Elizabeth. Ya te contaré bien."

"Elizabeth… Un Darcy enamorado de una Elizabeth!", exclamó ella.

Robert miró a su esposa y sonrió recordando cuánto amaba su mujer la historia de Orgullo y Prejuicio.

"Tienes razón, no había notado la coincidencia. ¿Será el destino?"

…

Darcy conducía hacia Londres pero esta vez con menos urgencia que a la ida. No tenía ganas de llegar.

Se dirigió directamente por la oficina, por suerte se las habían arreglado bastante bien sin él, y cuando terminó el día pasó por su departamento a cambiarse antes de ir a cenar. Llegó puntual a la cita y Carrie lo recibió muy contenta.

"Buenas noches Mr. D. Me tenías abandonada. Te extrañé", le dijo sensual mientras lo hacía entrar y lo ayudaba a quitarse el saco.

Jonathan sonrió pero enseguida volvió a ponerse serio.

"Carrie, tenemos que hablar."


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias por todos los comentarios. **

**Me pasa algo raro con esta historia, se me ocurren un montón de ideas para los últimos capítulos pero este tramo me cuesta mucho! Así que háganme saber si les gusta, me dan fuerzas para seguir. **

(Espero que no se aburran con las partes que tienen que ver con arquitectura y negocios pero hay que darle una ocupación a los muchachos porque ya no es como en el siglo XIX cuando una mujer vivía de su familia y algunos hombres sólo vivían de rentas, no? Y es mi profesión así que es de lo que más se hablar)

**Capítulo 10**

'_Llevas muchos años esperando una oportunidad como esta'_, pensó James mientras se miraba al espejo poco antes de empezar a grabar. Si bien en la universidad se había graduado de periodista siempre había estado muy cerca de su padre y había aprendido de él el oficio de administrador de haciendas, por eso había aceptado el ofrecimiento del Sr. Williams y su socio el Sr. Darcy para hacerse cargo de una finca junto con Jonathan, aquel emprendimiento que les trajo tantos problemas y terminó con la poca amistad que quedaba entre ellos. Desesperado luego del fracaso (y de la traición de todos aquellos en quienes confiaba, incluido su propio padre) había vuelto a tentar suerte en su profesión pero los dos años que pasó alejado le costaron más de lo que esperaba y le llevó mucho tiempo conseguir trabajos más o menos respetables y rentables. Hasta que llegó el programa de televisión, justo lo que quería, y no lo iba a desperdiciar.

Sabía que su buena presencia y su simpatía natural daban buenos resultados en la pantalla y también sabía que esa era una de las razones por la que lo habían convocado. No le molestaba, desde muy chico supo sacar provecho de su atractivo a diferencia de su _ex_ amigo Jonathan, que era tal vez más atractivo que él, pero tenía una actitud engreída y distante que siempre le jugaba en contra, recordó.

Pero ahora era su momento. Ya nunca más estaría a la sombra del perfecto Jonathan Darcy. Se estaba reivindicando frente a todos, le había ganado de mano comenzando una relación con Elizabeth (aquel encuentro en el South Bank había durado sólo unos segundos pero a James no le había pasado desapercibida ni la mirada de desprecio que le dirigió a él ni la alegría que le dio haberse encontrado con Lizzie, aunque nadie más, ni siquiera ella, lo hubiera notado), y para colmo ahora alguien le había filtrado información sobre presuntos fraudes en los negocios inmobiliarios de Jonathan. _'Te las voy a hacer pagar una por una Darcy, ya verás'_, le prometió a su propia imagen en el espejo. Luego terminó de arreglarse y se dirigió al set.

Cuando terminó de grabar fue junto con Lindsay a encontrarse con Elizabeth y otros amigos en un pub cerca del canal, un ritual que repetían desde el estreno del programa. Cuando llegaron vieron a Carrie que conversaba con Christine.

"¿Qué hace ella acá?", preguntó Lindsay con tono impertinente.

"Terminó con Jonathan y está un poco deprimida así que la invité a venir", contestó Lizzie dirigiéndole una mirada desaprobadora a su prima que la muchacha, obviamente, ignoró.

"Mentira! Seguro que él terminó con ella. Te dije que esa pelirroja flacucha no tenía nada que hacer al lado de ese bombón. Necesita una mujer de verdad, alguien como yo", dijo Lindsay mientras pasaba una mano por sus caderas. "Ay Lizzie no me mires así! ¿Qué problema hay?"

"Esta chica es increíble", le dijo Lizzie a James por lo bajo. "¿En el canal también es así?"

"No, se comporta bastante mejor me parece. Igual no paso demasiado tiempo con ella. ¿Así que Jonathan la dejó? Vamos Lizzie, seguro que fue él. Se notaba que ella estaba mucho más enganchada y además él siempre hace lo mismo. Cuando se aburre las deja", sentenció James pero no obtuvo la reacción que espera de Elizabeth porque ella lo miró sin decir nada y se fue a hablar con sus amigas.

Viéndola James notó algo que estaba tratando de ignorar, Lizzie ya no estaba tan a gusto con él. Se veían poco, los dos tenían mucho trabajo, y el encantamiento de las primeras semanas había desaparecido. Era normal, pensó James, pero no le gustaba nada que ese enfriamiento coincidiera con el momento en que Jonathan estaba nuevamente solo. _'No la voy a perder'_, se dijo pero no se atrevió a preguntarse por qué, ¿porque realmente la quería o porque no deseaba que su ex amigo se la ganara? Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su encanto pero al poco tiempo Elizabeth estaba riendo y bailando con él. Igual, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, se acercó a Carrie y trató de averiguar bien cómo había sido la cosa.

"¿Cómo estás?", le preguntó con una mirada comprensiva.

"Bien…", respondió ella un poco sorprendida por el repentino interés de James ya que nunca antes le había prestado demasiada atención.

"Espero que no te moleste que lo diga pero Lizzie me contó lo que pasó con Jonathan. Espero que no estés muy triste."

"Ah… No… Bueno, un poco. Pero ya estoy mejor. Gracias"

"Mira, no tengo por qué meterme pero, no sé si lo sabes, conozco a Jonathan de toda la vida y te aseguro que estás mejor sin él", le dijo con tono intrigante.

"¿Por qué lo dices? Yo no tengo quejas contra él más allá de que me haya dejado y eso es algo por lo que todos podemos pasar." Por el tono de Carrie James supo que le había molestado que atacara a Jonathan, evidentemente todavía lo quería.

"No voy a decir nada más. Sólo créeme, es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado."

Viendo que Elizabeth se acercaba a ellos James le sonrió a Carrie como si estuvieran hablando de alguna pavada y rápidamente cambió de tema. Carrie, por suerte, nunca dijo de qué habían hablado. Estuvieron un rato más en el pub y cuando se iban Lizzie le preguntó a Carrie si estaba bien sola, sino prefería que la acompañaran. Carrie les aseguró que estaba bien y se fue en un taxi con Christine mientras Lizzie y James se iban juntos al departamento de él.

Al día siguiente era sábado, después de levantarse -muy tarde- fueron a dar una vuelta por Camden y se divirtieron como al principio de la relación. Luego prepararon la cena juntos y Lizzie se quedó una noche más. El domingo al atardecer pasaban sus últimas horas juntos, Lizzie quería volver a su casa porque el lunes tenía que levantarse muy temprano, además James se iba de viaje un par de días para una investigación.

"¿De qué se trata?", le preguntó Lizzie.

"¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre un caso de corrupción urbanística? Tengo que ir a un par de lugares a chequear datos que me pasaron."

"Cuéntame, por favor! ¿Es algún caso que conozco?", preguntó Lizzie intrigada.

"El caso no sé, al protagonista sí lo conoces."

"¿Quién es?"

"¿No adivinas?"

"No, ni idea."

"Te doy una pista", le dijo James haciéndose el interesante, "_fue_ un buen amigo mío."

"¿Jonathan?", preguntó Lizzie abriendo los ojos bien grandes.

"Sí señora. Parece que el perfecto Jonathan Darcy tiene algunas cosas que esconder", respondió James con evidente satisfacción.

"¿Estás seguro?", Elizabeth lo miró desconfiada.

"Bueno, es lo que me dijeron. Por eso voy a hacer este viaje, para comprobar los datos que me pasaron. Jamás acusaría sin verificar."

"¿Vas a York?"

"¿Conoces el proyecto?", le preguntó James algo asombrado. "Todavía casi no se ha dado a publicidad."

"Coincidí con Jonathan en una conferencia y presentó ese proyecto. Parece muy bueno."

"Seguramente, lo que no es tan seguro es que sea limpio. No sería la primera vez que _mi querido amigo _consigue una… ayuda, por decirlo de alguna manera."

"¿Sabes qué?", le dijo Lizzie mientras recogía sus cosas para irse, "Prefiero que no cuentes más. Recuerda que algún día puedo tener que evaluar algún proyecto suyo y preferiría no saber nada que pudiera influir mi decisión."

"¿Te molestó lo que dije?", James intentó detenerla. "Te repito que jamás acusaría a nadie sin pruebas y puedes creerme que, a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, preferiría que el rumor fuera falso."

"Claro que te creo. Y no, no me enojé", le respondió ella acariciándole suavemente la mejilla. "Pero ahora debo irme, en serio."

"Deja que te lleve."

"No te molestes. Tienes que viajar temprano. Adiós, llamame cuando vuelvas." Abrió la puerta y salió sin darle un beso de despedida y subió al ascensor sin mirar atrás, dejando a James totalmente desconcertado.

…

En el metro, mientras se dirigía a su casa, Elizabeth pensó en la conversación que acababa de tener con James. Había algo que no le gustaba pero no sabía bien qué. Aunque le costara admitirlo la implicación de que Jonathan podía estar implicado en algún negocio turbio le parecía injusta. Pero ¿por qué? La corrupción en la construcción era algo de lo más corriente y pocos emprendedores estaban ajenos a ello, lo sabía muy bien porque lo veía casi a diario en su trabajo. Por otro lado no conocía tan bien a Jonathan para creer en su honestidad y sin embargo lo hacía, a pesar de todas sus diferencias de criterio y hasta de valores, le costaba creer que fuera capaz de ofrecer un soborno o algo parecido. Pero, tal como le había dicho James, eso estaba por probarse y ninguna acusación se haría sin las pruebas necesarias y eso la llevó a preguntarse algo más importante: por qué en lugar de creer sin reparos en James (alguien de quien no tenía por qué dudar, que hasta el momento se había comportado perfectamente y que además era su novio), instintivamente había dudado de él y se había puesto del lado de Jonathan con quien no tenía más que una amistad forzada porque él era el mejor amigo del novio de su mejor amiga.

Esa noche no pudo pensar en otra cosa y a la mañana siguiente, en cuanto llegó a la oficina, pidió que se fijaran si había algún proyecto de la empresa de Jonathan Darcy para revisar y respiró aliviada cuando le dijeron que no. Aún así no se quedó tranquila y buscó en el registro de obras del ayuntamiento. Pasó casi dos horas revisando documentos y hasta fue al archivo a revisar los expedientes personalmente. Darcy sólo había presentado tres proyectos hasta el momento, dos estaban en construcción y el tercero a punto de terminarse. Eran proyectos modestos pero muy interesantes y, lo que era más importante en ese momento, no parecía haber ninguna irregularidad en la aprobación.

Cuando terminó ya todos en la oficina se habían ido, estaba sola y le dolía la cabeza. Trató de analizar la situación. No había encontrado nada cuestionable en los proyectos de Jonathan, eso la dejaba muy tranquila pero no quería decir que en el emprendimiento de York pudiera haber algo turbio. La cuestión era: si James a su regreso le decía que había confirmado sus sospechas, ella ¿a quién le creería?

…

James llegó a York y enseguida se reunió con su contacto, Patrick Smithson, un tipo de unos 40 años que había trabajado inicialmente como gerente de proyecto y al que Jonathan había despedido porque no estaba satisfecho con su trabajo. Obviamente la cuestión había terminado muy mal y él le guardaba mucho rencor a su ex jefe, no sólo por el despido sino porque Jonathan se las había arreglado para enterrar rápidamente la demanda laboral que Smithson le presentó. Lo del rencor no le gustaba demasiado a James, sabía que era muy mal consejero, pero parecía que las pruebas que el hombre tenía parecían sólidas: sobornos a por lo menos dos inspectores del gobierno, fraude contable, arreglo con los sindicatos y utilización de materiales de baja calidad. Demasiadas faltas tal vez, pero el proyecto era enorme, muy ambicioso ('Como Jontahan', pensó James), había mucha gente y mucho dinero involucrado. Si probaba aunque más no fuera la mitad de las acusaciones sería una bomba que lo llevaría a él al lugar que pretendía y a Darcy al fondo del mar para siempre.

"Ya le conté mis motivos para odiar a ese engreído de Darcy pero me doy cuenta de que para usted esto no es sólo un reportaje así que ¿cuáles son los suyos?", le preguntó Smithson.

Estaban tomando unas cervezas en un pub. Habían pasado más de tres horas revisando la información y a James la cabeza le daba vueltas, por la cantidad de datos y por el alcohol. No le agradaba que el tipo lo hubiera descubierto tan fácilmente pero qué más daba.

"Eres más sagaz de lo que pareces", le dijo levantando su pinta de cerveza a modo de brindis. "Darcy y yo tenemos una larga historia, muuuy larga, y como a ti, a mi también me traicionó y no sólo en negocios."

"Déjame adivinar. ¿Una mujer?"

"Una mujer", asintió James, "y mi familia también."

"Auch! Eso no se hace."

"No se puede esperar más de un tipo como él."

"La verdad. Todavía recuerdo cuando se presentó con la nariz levantada y esa actitud de emperador que tiene para decirme que _tenía que dejarme ir_. Jah! Bonita manera de decir _'Estás despedido idiota!'_ y para colmo el tipo es menor que yo."

"Por Jonathan Darcy y su estrepitosa caída", dijo James mientras levantaba su vaso.

"Salud!"

James pasó tres días más en York entrevistando distintas personas y al final de la semana tenía casi todo lo que necesitaba para un buen reportaje. Pero le quedaban un par de dudas y no sabía muy bien cómo verificarlas pero tuvo una corazonada y en cuanto volvió a Londres llamó por teléfono a alguien que, según creía, podría ayudarlo.

"Hola Carrie, soy James Williams. Me preguntaba si podríamos vernos un rato esta tarde."

"¿Para qué?", le preguntó Carrie asombrada.

"Preferiría hablarlo en persona. ¿Puede ser?"

Se encontraron al caer la noche en un bar cerca del trabajo de Carrie. Ella estaba muy reticente a hablar de Jonathan, a pensar mal de él en realidad, pero cuando James le contó lo que había pasado entre ellos, el asunto de Adriana y la pelea con sus padres (el mismo relato que le había hecho a Elizabeth) notó que Carrie empezaba a ablandarse. Entonces le explicó cuáles eran sus sospechas y le aseguró que lo único que le interesaba era encontrar la verdad, admitiendo cierto deseo personal de venganza porque cuando Jonathan lo había traicionado nunca había podido probarlo y hasta su propio padre seguía pensando mal de él.

"Cuando el otro día te dije que estabas mejor sin él lo decía por esto. Jonathan no es un buen tipo aunque te haya tratado bien durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos."

"La verdad es que siempre me pareció que en realidad estaba interesado en otra", reconoció Carrie aunque sin decir que sospechaba que esa otra era Elizabeth.

"¿Lo ves? Y aún así te enamoró. Seguramente consiguió lo que buscaba con esa otra chica y por eso te dejó, a ti, que eres preciosa y buena y no tienes nada a que envidiarle a nadie."

"Realmente no sé si podré ayudarte", dijo Carrie después de unos segundos. "Tampoco estuvimos tanto tiempo juntos y él raramente hablaba de negocios."

"Lo único que necesito es que me digas si recuerdas algún nombre, de personas o de empresas, que él haya mencionado en relación a sus negocios. Cualquier nombre, seguro él habló por teléfono con alguien o envió algún email mientras estaba contigo. Luego yo me encargaré de ver si se relaciona con lo que estoy buscando."

"Está bien. Si recuerdo algo te avisaré."

"Gracias."

James la acompañó a tomar un taxi seguro de que lo ayudaría.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Elizabeth y James volvieron a verse casi una semana después de que él hubiera regresado y durante esos días apenas si hablaron un par de veces. James notaba que Elizabeth estaba cada vez más distante pero confiaba en poder recuperarla sobre todo una vez que le contara todo lo que había conseguido contra Jonathan. Se encontraron para cenar y en los primeros minutos intercambiaron preguntas sobre cómo estaba cada uno, qué tal había sido el viaje de James, si Elizabeth había tenido mucho trabajo y cosas así. Nada íntimo, nada demasiado personal.

"Elizabeth", dijo James por fin, "esto no está yendo bien ¿verdad?"

"Parece que no", reconoció ella. "James, yo…"

"Tú… quieres terminar, ¿no es así?", Lizzie sólo pudo asentir. "Supongo que lo veía venir pero no quise reconocerlo."

"Lo siento", se disculpó ella pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no tenía por qué. "La pasamos muy bien, yo disfrute mucho estos meses pero los dos sabemos que el momento pasó ¿no?"

"¿Es por Jonathan?", preguntó James después de unos minutos de silencio.

"¿Qué tiene que ver?"

"El otro día, cuando te conté lo que había descubierto sobre él, no lo tomaste muy bien. ¿O me equivoco?", el tomo de James había pasado de compungido a enojado.

"No lo tomé ni bien ni mal", respondió ella enojada también.

"Vamos Elizabeth! Apenas si quisiste escucharme esa vez y hoy ni siquiera me preguntaste si descubrí algo más. Y te aviso que sí, descubrí bastantes cosas y muy serias."

"No te pregunté ni antes ni ahora porque realmente no quiero saber. Y tengo que admitir que preferiría que lo que sospechas no sea cierto. Jonathan y yo no somos amigos ni nada parecido pero hasta ahora no tuve motivos para pensar mal de él y realmente me preocuparía saber que es corrupto. Además en cualquier momento podría tocarme evaluar alguno de sus proyectos y hasta tener que aprobarlo y no quiero tener preconceptos."

"¿Qué no son amigos ni nada parecido? No me hagas reír. Es evidente que Jonathan anda detrás tuyo y me parece que esto te ha dado la oportunidad de librarte de mi y dejarte perseguir por él."

"¿Por qué me hablas así?", Elizabeth estaba realmente asombrada por la amargura y el resentimiento que mostraba James hacia Jonathan y aparentemente también hacia ella.

"Porque no soy estúpido. Me dejas ahora, justo cuando Jonathan terminó con Carrie! Creí que eras más inteligente Elizabeth, pero evidentemente el ilustre señor Darcy lo logró una vez más!"

"No sé de que hablas."

"Realmente no sé cómo lo hace", parecía que James se hablaba a si mismo. "Es tan petulante, tan antipático! Pero siempre logra quedar bien parado, especialmente con las mujeres. ¿O será que usó otros métodos?" James le dedicó una mirada lasciva que le causó casi asco. "El hombre es atractivo, eso hay que reconocerlo, y rico también! ¿Caíste en sus redes Elizabeth? En sus sábanas, mejor dicho. Tiene fama de bien dotado."

Si no hubieran estado en un lugar público Elizabeth estaba segura de que le hubiera pegado. ¿Quién era ese hombre que estaba frente a ella? ¿Cómo podía ser tan diferente al joven simpático y amoroso que una vez le había gustado?

"No tienes por qué insultarme y no tenemos por qué terminar así. Te repito que yo disfruté el tiempo que pasamos juntos y quiero recordarlo de esa manera", dijo con la mayor compostura que pudo y se levantó dispuesta a marcharse.

"Elizabeth, siento mucho haberte hablado así, no quise hacerlo. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?", ella asintió. "No te pierdas los próximos programas, dame al menos esa chance de redimirme."

"Adiós James."

…

Elizabeth volvió a su casa muy amargada. Las rupturas nunca eran un placer pero realmente nunca imaginó que James iba a reaccionar de esa manera, las cosas se habían enfriado hacía tiempo y ni siquiera le parecía que él estuviera tan enamorado de ella. Con lo ocurrido esa noche Lizzie empezó a dudar de todo lo que James le había dicho con respecto a Jonathan porque era poco probable que, siempre, él fuera la víctima inocente de las maquinaciones del otro y que, siempre, Jonathan saliera mejor parado.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien así que llamó a Julie y quedaron en encontrarse a almorzar al día siguiente.

A Julie no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo la noticia de su ruptura con James porque también había notado el desgaste de la relación, incluso lo había comentado con Chase. Aparentemente el único que no lo había visto, o no lo había querido ver, era él. Al contarle la reacción de James Lizzie se vio obligada a contarle la historia del conflicto entre él y Jonathan, el asunto con la finca que habían administrado juntos y también le habló de Adriana, la muchacha que -supuestamente- había dejado a James por Jonathan.

"¿Será verdad?", preguntó Julie escéptica.

"En su momento le creí pero ya no lo sé", admitió Lizzie.

"Me cuesta creerlo. Jonathan es algo críptico pero por lo que lo conozco y sobre todo por lo que me cuenta Chase de él no me parece capaz de algo así."

"¿Sabes si Chase conoce esta historia?"

"Puede ser, no sé, nunca lo hablamos. Pero él es muy fiel a su amigo y si lo supiera no me lo contaría, no sin un motivo. Le puedo preguntar."

"No, no hace falta. Lo decía sólo por curiosidad."

"Y eso de la corrupción ¿será verdad?"

"No sé. Es algo bastante común en este medio pero estuve viendo los expedientes de la empresa de Jonathan y no encontré nada raro, por suerte."

"¿Por suerte?", preguntó Julie con un tono que hizo que Lizzie se pusiera alerta enseguida."Sí, porque no me gustan los casos de corrupción y mucho menos si hay algún conocido involucrado", respondió Lizzie tratando de aclarar el significado de su expresión.

"Claro, te preocupan mucho los temas de corrupción. Vamos!", Julie no se dejaba engañar. "¿Te puedo preguntar algo? Pero contéstame con sinceridad. ¿Qué te pasa con Jonathan? El hombre no te hizo nada malo ¿verdad? Es atractivo -muy atractivo-, es inteligente, es profesional, es exitoso, es un caballero, es todo lo que cualquier mujer pudiera desear y tú te empeñas en odiarlo. ¿Me puedes explicar por qué?"

Elizabeth se vio acorralada por las preguntas de su amiga, preguntas que llevaban mucho tiempo suspendidas en el aire y que Julie no había hecho antes porque mientras Lizzie estuviera con James no tenía sentido hablar de otro hombre. Pero ahora no le quedaba más remedio que enfrentarlas y la verdad es que ni ella misma conocía la respuesta. La salvó la llegada inesperada de Carrie que casualmente andaba por ahí. Julie le lanzó a Lizzie una mirada que quería decir _'Te salvaste, por ahora' _y se abocó a la recién llegada que no tenía muy buena cara.

"¿Cómo estás?", le preguntó.

"Bien, digamos."

"Parece que es el mes de las rupturas. Espero que no me contagien…", dijo Julie pero se detuvo ante la mirada de Lizzie.

"¿Por qué? ¿Quién más…? Elizabeth! ¿Te peleaste con James?", Lizzie asintió. "Pero el otro día estaban lo más bien ¿cuándo fue?"

"Ayer."

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"Nada en particular, sólo se acabó."

"Ah…", fue la única respuesta de Carrie que se quedó muy pensativa. "Se te ve bien, no pareces lamentarlo mucho", dijo después de unos minutos con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz.

"Bueno… son cosas que pasan. Tampoco era el amor de mi vida, ni yo el suyo", respondió Lizzie algo molesta.

"Jonathan hizo la misma observación cuando me dejó. Qué raro ¿no?", Lizzie sintió que Carrie la perforaba con los ojos y buscó con la mirada a Julie como preguntándole qué diablos pasaba. "El problema de los que dicen eso es que ni siquiera se plantean si el otro siente lo mismo."

"Espero que no te moleste que lo diga pero te noto algo… resentida", mencionó Julie cautelosamente. "Creí que habían terminado en buenos términos, al menos eso me dijiste el otro día."

"El otro día estaba en shock pero luego tuve tiempo de pensar y…"

"¿Y qué?", Julie hizo la pregunta que Lizzie no se atrevía a pronunciar.

"Para empezar siempre creí que a Jonathan le gustabas tú y que si no lo hubieras ignorado habría terminado contigo y no conmigo. ¿Nunca se te insinuó?", preguntó Carrie mirando directamente a Elizabeth que se puso roja como un tomate y negó tímidamente. "Y además lo descubrí varias veces hablando a escondidas con una tal Gigi."

"¿Quién es?", preguntó Julie adelantándose a la curiosidad de Elizabeth una vez más.

"No sé. En el teléfono aparecía una G mayúscula y nada más pero cada vez que ella llamaba él se alejaba y hablaba en voz muy baja. Cuando estábamos solos y no tenía por donde escapar, rechazaba la llamada pero luego yo lo encontraba en algún rincón hablando con ella y riendo."

"¿Tu crees que era su amante?", Julie seguía la historia como si se tratara de la telenovela de la tarde.

"¿Y qué más podría ser?"

"¿Pero nunca le preguntaste?", Elizabeth dijo eso como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo y lo era, aunque como mujer sabía muy bien que la respuesta a una pregunta como esa podía ser más dolorosa que la duda.

"No me animé", admitió Carrie bajando la vista.

"Ay perdóname Carrie pero no sé si creerlo", dijo la siempre bondadosa Julie después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio. "Tal vez era una prima o una amiga", ni ella creía lo que estaba diciendo.

"Ay Julie, creo que hasta tú, Madre Teresa, puedes reconocer que al menos hay algo raro en ese comportamiento. Si fuera una amiga o una prima no tendría por qué ocultarla", intervino Lizzie algo exasperada por la ingenuidad de su amiga.

Después de eso la conversación no daba para más así que al rato Julie y Elizabeth anunciaron que tenían que volver a trabajar y dejaron sola a Carrie con tiempo para pensar en el asunto de la tal Gigi y en lo que acababa de escuchar. Elizabeth se había peleado con James apenas unos días después de que Jonathan terminara con ella. ¿Casualidad? No lo creía. Movida por un impulso llamó a James.

"¿Tienes algo para mi?", le preguntó James directamente.

"No realmente. Por más que intenté recordar parece que Jonathan se cuidó muy bien de hablar de negocios mientras estaba conmigo. Pero creo que hay alguien que te puede ayudar. Hace un mes más o menos Jonathan despidió a una asistente que, casualmente, va al mismo gimnasio que yo, por eso la conozco. La encontré un día después de que la echaran y estaba muy enojada. Dijo algo como que no sabían con quien se había metido, que ella tenía con que hacerles pagar esa afrenta y cosas así. En ese momento yo no quise ni escucharla, obviamente, pero tal vez pueda decirte algo útil."

"Genial! ¿Tienes su número?"

Carrie le pasó los datos y James bendijo su instinto al intuir que Carrie podía serle útil. _'Además es bastante atractiva y no me vendría mal una noche divertida con una linda mujer'_, se dijo pero descartó ese pensamiento enseguida, sería arriesgar demasiado su buena suerte.

En cuanto cortaron llamó a la muchacha, Claire Thompson era su nombre, y no le costó demasiado convencerla de verse esa misma noche. Su testimonio era justo lo que necesitaba para cerrar la nota, tenía datos ciertos, nombres, fechas y hasta cifras. Se despidió de ella agradeciéndole sinceramente y se fue directo a su casa a escribir, trabajó toda esa noche y todo la mañana siguiente casi sin parar y por la tarde tenía el reportaje terminado. Llamó a los productores y pidió una reunión urgente. Cuando les presentó la historia vio que les gustaba pero dudaban un poco porque el apellido Darcy, sin ser popular, contaba con cierto prestigio en varios círculos de poder. Quedaron en estudiar los datos concienzudamente porque era una historia demasiado buena para despreciar pero que podía traerles muchos problemas si resultaba que algún dato era falso.

James estaba tan feliz con el resultado que se sentía como embriagado y necesitaba festejar. Saliendo de la reunión se cruzó con Lindsay que había conseguido trabajo como vestuarista para otro programa más en la emisora. Lo saludó con el mismo descaro de siempre, él la miró, estaba muy linda, muy sexy. Ella debió percibir algo en su mirada porque en lugar de salir a cenar con unas compañeras, como era su plan original, prefirió invitarlo a él a tomar un trago y James aceptó sabiendo exactamente cuáles eran las intenciones de ella y las de él. Unas horas más tarde, mientras se despedía de ella para volver a su propio departamento, se preguntó por qué había estado perdiendo tiempo con una primera si la otra, ésta, era tanto más fogosa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Días después de su ruptura con James, Lizzie seguía molesta y no la había ayudado nada enterarse de que él y Lindsay habían empezado una relación. Se sentía desilusionada de su prima porque aunque James ya no fuera su novio, la muchacha no había esperado ni una semana para conquistar al ex de su prima, también estaba enojada con él por eso y por cómo la había tratado la noche que rompieron, pero sobre todo estaba molesta con ella misma por haberse equivocado tanto al juzgarlo. A pesar de todo había cumplido su promesa de mirar los programas de James pero, para su alivio, todavía no había aparecido nada relacionado con Jonathan. Por qué eso la aliviaba no se lo quiso preguntar, tampoco quiso pensar en las insinuaciones de Carrie ni en las preguntas de Julie y evitó por completo ver a Jonathan.

En ese contexto la invitación de Christine a pasar unos días con ella y Frank en Gales fue un verdadero alivio. La pareja aprovechaba un receso en el posgrado de Frank y un feriado puente de cinco días para pasar unos días de descanso allí y tal vez podrían conocer a la famosa Lady Cordelia.

Salieron a la mañana temprano y antes del mediodía ya estaban en Cardiff. En cuanto llegaron fueron a casa de los señores Connors que los esperaban para almorzar, a Elizabeth les dio mucho gusto verlos y para Christine fue la presentación oficial con sus "suegros". Después Frank las dejó en su departamento para que desempacaran y pasó por su estudio a recoger unos mensajes. Desde ahí llamó para avisarles que debía ir a ver la Lady Cordelia "urgentemente" y que no sabía a que hora iba a regresar.

"¿Tiene que ir a verla un sábado? ¿Estás segura de que no es su amante?", le preguntó Lizzie a su amiga con tono pícaro.

"Sinceramente creo que con tal de servirla él sería capaz de aceptar pero dudo que una dama tan distinguida y de más de sesenta años tome a semejante personaje como amante", Lizzie no se sorprendió ante las palabras de Christine porque sabía que lo decía con humor.

"¿La conoces?"

"No, pero una vez la googleé. Es una bella mujer, debe haber sido muy hermosa de joven, pero tiene un aire petulante que la hace bastante antipática de aspecto. Lo más raro es que está casada con una especie de hippy o roquero, no sé."

"¿En serio?"

"También lo googleé a él. Se llama Anthony Bowen y era un empresario super exitoso, llegó a estar quinto en la lista de hombres más ricos del país, pero un día, siendo aún bastante joven, se retiró y decidió dedicarse a lo que parece ser su verdadera pasión: la música."

"No puede ser! Es una historia de película."

"Sí, ¿verdad? Pero es cierto. Parece que desde joven conoció a todos los grandes, los Beatles, los Rollings, The Who, Pink Lloyd, todos! Y dicen que ahora tiene un verdadero estudio de grabación en su casa, que más bien es un palacio, y se pasa el día allí cuando no invita a los músicos a pasar un tiempo en la residencia y tocar noches enteras."

"Por la descripción que hizo Frank de Lady Cordelia no parece que su personalidad tenga nada que ver con la de su marido. ¿Sabes cómo fue que terminaron juntos?"

"No porque Frank si sabe algo no me lo cuenta, la reverencia tanto que parece la Virgen María. Lo que pude averiguar en internet es que ella tiene el título y él la fortuna, que se casaron siendo muy jóvenes, al parecer realmente enamorados, y que cuando él decidió retirarse no sólo abandonó los negocios sino que cambió radicalmente su carácter y ella se hizo cargo de todo. Por eso es ella la que trata con los abogados y no él."

"Increíble! No tenía ningún interés en conocerla pero ahora me encantaría poder verlos a los dos."

"A mi también, Frank piensa que tal vez podamos verlos este fin de semana. Ojalá."

Las dos amigas habían dejado el departamento y estaban paseando por la ciudad que ninguna de las dos conocía y era realmente muy agradable. El día estaba frío pero soleado así que se dirigieron a la bahía, pasaron por el Wales Millenium Center y desde ahí fueron al puerto para tomar algo en uno de los bares frente al mar. Se entretuvieron mirando las embarcaciones y de repente creyeron ver un rostro conocido.

"Lizzie, mira! ¿Ese no es Jonathan?"

Un hombre joven y atlético estaba a bordo de un barco deportivo, estaba bastante lejos y de costado así que apenas distinguían su perfil pero si no era Jonathan se le parecía mucho. Luego alguien gritó su nombre él giró la cabeza respondiendo al llamado. Era él, definitivamente. Detrás de la voz apareció una mujer joven, rubia y delgada. Ella corrió hacia el barco y él extendió las manos para ayudarla a subir, cuando estuvo arriba la abrazó y la hizo girar en el aire mientras ella lo abrazaba y reía. Cuando él la bajó, sin dejar de abrazarla, la condujo a la cabina y desaparecieron de la vista.

Lizzie y Christine observaron toda la escena con la boca abierta de asombro. No esperaban encontrar a Jonathan allí y menos en compañía de una joven y comportándose de esa manera tan desenfadada.

"¿Sería realmente él?", preguntó Lizzie dudando seriamente porque nunca lo había visto tan a gusto y -aparentemente- feliz.

"A mi me parece que sí", respondió Christine aún perpleja. "¿Quién sería la muchacha?"

"No sé pero por el abrazo que se dieron dudo que sean sólo amigos."

"Supe que había terminado con Carrie pero fue hace poco, ¿ya está con otra? ¿No es muy pronto?"

"¿Sabes que Carrie sospechaba que él tenía una amante?", recordó de pronto Lizzie. "El otro día nos dijo a Julie y a mi que Jonathan recibía llamadas de una persona que en su teléfono aparecía indicada sólo con una G mayúscula y que siempre se alejaba para hablar o cortaba la llamada si estaba con ella. Parece que era una mujer llamada Gigi o algo así. Tal vez sea ella."

"Nadie se llama Gigi", acotó Christine absurdamente.

"Sí, debe ser ella. Carrie tenía razón", dijo Lizzie absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

Mientras mantenían esta conversación la pareja había regresado a cubierta y Jonathan había hecho las maniobras para zarpar y lentamente se alejaban. El estaba al timón y ella en una butaca a su lado, no dejaban de hablar y reírse, se los notaba muy felices juntos.

En el camino de vuelta al departamento no podían hablar de otra cosa aunque no tuvieran demasiado que decir porque tenían muchas más preguntas que respuestas. Encontraron a Frank extasiado por su entrevista con Lady Cordelia y porque ella les había extendido una invitación para almorzar con su familia al día siguiente y pasar la tarde del domingo con ellos. Era una invitación de lo más infrecuente, según les dijo Frank, y demostraba la enorme confianza que Lady Cordelia tenía en él. Lizzie y Christine aceptaron enseguida porque seguían intrigadas por conocer a la famosa dama y su excéntrico marido aunque ahora su curiosidad estaba más bien en otro lado, o en otra persona.

Cuando se fue a dormir Lizzie no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué relación tenían? Se habían abrazado y tratado con cariño pero no se besaron, aunque no sabían qué pasó en la cabina cuando entraron. ¿Sería esa joven Gigi? Todo apuntaba a que la muchacha fuera, como mínimo, un interés amoroso de Jonathan y por la confianza desplegada entre ellos no parecía una relación reciente. Entonces Carrie tenía razón, Jonathan tenía una amante!

'_Qué barbaridad! Al final resultó ser como todos los hombres!'_, se dijo a si misma sin querer preguntarse por qué se sentía tan indignada.

…

La invitación era para las 13 horas pero el viaje hasta la casa era de casi una hora y Frank no quería llegar tarde de ninguna manera así que se levantó a las 7 y les preparó el desayuno. No tuvieron más remedio que seguirlo, después de todo era el anfitrión, pero la paciencia de Lizzie estuvo a punto de agotarse cuando Frank la obligó a cambiarse de ropa. Ella se había puesto unos jeans con un sweater abrigado pero a Frank le pareció demasiado informal, no le importó que Lizzie le recordara que era domingo, que estaban como de vacaciones y que hacía frío, igual la hizo buscar en su maleta y no se conformó hasta que Lizzie volvió vistiendo una blusa de seda blanca y una chaqueta de cuero que pensaba usar para alguna salida nocturna. Al menos la dejó usar una chalina de lana de brillantes colores que no era muy de su agrado pero tampoco podía dejar que Elizabeth se enfermara.

"Menos mal que los negocios están cerrados en domingo o te hubiera hecho comprar ropa nueva", le dijo Christine por lo bajo cuando subían al auto.

"No lo dudo! Ah y… gracias por tu ayuda", le respondió Lizzie a su amiga.

En el viaje Frank las aburrió con alabanzas a Lady Cordelia y eternas descripciones de la grandeza de la casa, de la vastedad de los terrenos, de la riqueza de las tierras… Hubiera sido una tortura si el paisaje no hubiera sido tan bello. Cuando dejaron la ciudad se adentraron en una zona suburbana que luego dio paso a terrenos más escarpados a medida que se acercaban a la entrada de la propiedad: el Castillo Craig Y Nos. Pasaron un inmenso portón electrónico y tomaron un camino que se abría entre una masa tupida de árboles hasta que, luego de veinte minutos, la casa apareció ante ellos. Era realmente impresionante. Según les había contado Frank era una casa victoriana de 1840 emplazada en el límite sur del Parque Nacional Brecon Beacons. Años después de su construcción la propiedad fue comprada por una popular cantante de ópera que organizaba fiestas y veladas en la casa y la modificó construyendo hasta un teatro. Luego de su muerte la casa fue transformada en un hospital hasta que, en los años '80 fue comprada por el matrimonio Bowen que le devolvió su antiguo esplendor.

Mientras se acercaban con el auto a la entrada Elizabeth sintió que ellos estaban fuera de lugar con su auto moderno y sus vestimentas modernas mientras que la casa seguía anclada en el tiempo en que había nacido o tal vez más atrás porque su estilo rememoraba edificaciones mucho más antiguas. De repente la puerta se abrió y para su desilusión, no apareció un lacayo con levita o un ama de llaves con vestido largo y cofia sino una dama vestida con un sencillo pantalón de lanilla gris, un sweater de cachemir amarillo claro, un blazer de pana verde oscuro, un pañuelo a cuadros y una expresión de orgullo que la hacía inconfundible.

"Buenos días Lady Cordelia. Muchas gracias por invitarnos", dijo Frank en cuanto la vio casi haciendo una reverencia.

"Señor Connors", respondió ella dándole la mano. "Pero pasen que hace frío", agregó pareciéndose un poco más a una persona normal.

Una vez adentro le pidió que le presentara a sus acompañantes y se comportó con toda corrección aunque sin ningún grado de afecto. Atravesaron el hall de entrada y avanzaron por un imponente pasillo mientras Lizzie y Christine trataban de disimular el asombro que les producía lo que veían, no querían parecer unas provincianas, pero no podían dejar de preguntarse como hacía la gente para vivir todos los días como si estuvieran en un museo. Finalmente llegaron a un salón mucho más acogedor de lo que esperaban, no era demasiado grande y tenía muebles relativamente sencillos, debía ser el salón familiar. Allí los esperaba un señor que los saludó muy amablemente, el señor Bowen. Estaba vestido sencillamente con un pantalón de corderoy, camisa y chaqueta de tweed, tenía muy buen porte (no parecía roquero para nada) y debió haber tenido un aspecto imponente tiempo atrás pero ahora sus hombros estaban vencidos y su rostro amable albergaba una mirada muy triste que conmovió a Elizabeth.

"Permítanme presentarles a mi sobrino", dijo Lady Cordelia y a Lizzie el corazón le dio un salto cuando recordó que ese sobrino no era otro que Jonathan Darcy. Se dio vuelta casi con temor pero para su sorpresa no se encontró con Jonathan sino con un joven no muy alto, casi pelirrojo, de mirada franca y simpática sonrisa.

"Hola, soy Ryan", dijo él saludando a cada uno con apretón de manos. Cuando llegó a Elizabeth le dijo en voz baja "Pareces sorprendida, ¿esperabas a alguien más?"

"La verdad, sí. Creí que se trataba de Dar… Jonathan Darcy. Sé que es sobrino de Lady Cordelia", confesó ella.

"¿Conoce a mi otro sobrino?", interrumpió Lady Cordelia con curiosidad.

"Sí señora", no sabía por qué pero el aspecto de esa mujer la obligaba a tratarla con distancia. "Es amigo del prometido de mi mejor amiga."

"Qué afortunada coincidencia!", intervino el señor Bowen. "En seguida lo verá, está en mi estudio haciendo unas llamadas."

Elizabeth se sintió nerviosa nuevamente pero al menos tenía tiempo para prepararse. _'¿Prepararme para qué? ¿Acaso me da miedo verlo?' _se preguntó y justo en ese momento el susodicho hizo su ingreso. Evidentemente no esperaba encontrarla allí porque su sorpresa fue evidente.

"Elizabeth!", exclamó. "¿Qué haces aquí?", lo preguntó como si realmente quisiera decir _'¿Qué diablos haces aquí?' _y todos se quedaron mirándolo intrigados.

"Vine con Frank y Christine. Tu tía nos invitó", contestó Elizabeth sin saber si sorprenderse o enojarse.

"Claro… lo siento. Disculpa", balbuceó. Luego la saludó a ella, a Christine y a Frank y fue hacia una mesa lateral a servirse un whisky que tomó de un solo trago.

"¿Dónde está Giselle?", le preguntó su tía. Lizzie y Christine se miraron sugestivamente. 'Gigi!', pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

"Está hablando por teléfono, ahora viene", respondió él y luego se quedó callado.

Por suerte Ryan era muy agradable y enseguida empezó una conversación con los invitados de la que también participaba activamente el señor Bowen y, en menor medida, también Lady Cordelia. Estaban a punto de pasar al comedor cuando escucharon unos pasos rápidos en el pasillo y una risa cristalina. Se dieron vuelta y vieron aparecer a una bella joven, rubia y delgada, la misma que Lizzie y Christine habían visto con Jonathan el día anterior pero… era sólo una niña! No debía tener más de 15 o 16 años. ¿Esa era Giselle?, se preguntaron, pero era muy joven, no podía ser su novia ¿no?

…

"Giselle estas no son horas de aparecer. Te dije que teníamos invitados", la retó Lady Cordelia.

"Lo sé abu, lo siento. Buenos días, disculpen la demora, soy Gigi", saludó con simpatía a los invitados y luego continuó explicó, "Lo que pasa es que estaba hablando con mi amiga Francis y era totalmente necesario que habláramos ahora porque está a punto de salir con Tommy y no sabía qué ponerse y era su primera cita y yo no podía abandonarla ¿o sí?", habló con tanta simpatía que todos en la sala esbozaron una sonrisa excepto Lady Cordelia, que al parecer era su abuela, que mantenía el gesto adusto.

"Déjala tía. ¿No ves que era _totalmente necesario _que hablara con su amiga? Y no creo que nuestros invitados se hayan enojado", dijo Jonathan en defensa de la niña que corrió a su lado y lo abrazó con cariño.

"¿Ves abu? Mi padrino siempre me entiende."

"Tu padrino te consiente demasiado", intervino el señor Bowen haciéndole un guiño a su nieta. "Pasemos a la mesa."

Lizzie y Christine habían presenciado la escena totalmente asombradas. La estirada Lady Cordelia no solo tenía un marido roquero sino que también tenía una nieta adolescente, típicamente adolescente, que era ahijada de Jonathan. Esa era la muchacha con quien lo habían visto el día anterior y esa relación explicaba la familiaridad y el cariño que habían visto entre ambos. Pero ¿Quiénes eran sus padres y dónde estaban? Lizzie se moría de curiosidad.

Pasaron al comedor que era agradable y también bastante pequeño y Lizzie sospechaba que habría otro comedor, mucho más grande y fastuoso en la casa. El almuerzo transcurrió en un clima muy agradable, hablaron de música, cine, viajes y también de cosas más serias como política o economía. Hasta Jonathan estuvo de lo más simpático, evidentemente se sentía cómodo en familia. Cuando terminaron volvieron al salón para tomar café y entonces Lizzie trató de conseguir la información que le faltaba.

"No sabía que Jonathan tenía una ahijada", le preguntó a Ryan.

"Giselle es hija de Patrick, nuestro primo", dijo él en voz baja aunque no era necesario porque Lady Cordelia, Frank y Jonathan estaban enfrascados en una discusión sobre derechos de propiedad mientras que el señor Bowen, Giselle y Christine hablaban de música, y nadie parecía oírlos.

"Ah… ¿y él dónde está?"

"Falleció."

"Oh… lo siento. No tenía idea", dijo Lizzie mortificada.

"No te preocupes."

"¿Puedo preguntarte qué pasó?", inquirió Lizzie esperando que no se molestara.

"Patrick era su único hijo y uno de los mejores amigos de Jonathan a pesar de que le llevaba cinco años. Cordelia es hermana de su madre y por eso Patrick y él pasaban mucho tiempo juntos cuando eran chicos. En la secundaria se distanciamos un poco pero retomaron la amistad cuando en la universidad. Luego Patrick conoció a Caroline y se casaron. Eran la pareja más perfecta del mundo y tuvieron la niña más perfecta del mundo, Gigi. Jonathan prácticamente se enamoró de la beba, nunca lo había visto así. Estaba tan embobado que Patrick y Caroline supusieron que tenían que nombrarlo padrino porque sabían que la cuidaría siempre si a ellos les pasaba algo. Lamentablemente su premonición se hizo realidad." Ryan se detuvo por un minuto para mirar a sus primos con cariño pero también con preocupación. "Hace siete años tuvieron un terrible accidente de auto y murieron, Gigi por suerte no viaja con ellos pero de un día para otro se quedó sin sus dos padres y su mundo se vino abajo como te imaginarás. Se encerró en su cuarto, no quería salir ni dejaba entrar a nadie, no comía y tampoco podía dormir bien. Cordelia y Anthony apenas si podían ayudarla, estaban demasiado conmovidos por la muerte del hijo al que adoraban y además no sabían qué hacer con una niña de 8 años. Jonathan estaba de viaje pero volvió lo más pronto que pudo y fue él quien consiguió sacar a Gigi de su encierro porque sólo aceptaba verlo a él. De a poco logró que volviera a vivir casi con normalidad y desde ese momento se volvieron inseparables. Gigi se quedó con sus abuelos porque Jonathan era demasiado joven e inexperto para hacerse cargo de una niña pero venía casi todos los fines de semana, la llevaba de vacaciones y la llamaba todos los días, creo que aún lo hace."

Lizzie asintió y pensó en todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Así que la famosa Gigi, la letra G del teléfono de Jonathan de la que sospechaba Carrie, era su ahijada, una encantadora joven a la que él evidentemente adoraba y cuidaba con devoción.

No pudo evitar mirar a Jonathan de un modo distinto, al parecer se había equivocado mucho con él. Justo en ese momento él se volvió a verla y debió haber notado algo distinto porque le dedicó una mirada de genuina curiosidad que hizo que las mejillas de Lizzie ardieran y que su corazón latiera a mil por hora lo que provocó una hermosa sonrisa en él y más vergüenza aún en ella.


	13. Chapter 13

**Al fin tuve tiempo de actualizar, estos días estuve muy ocupada con trabajo. **

**Ojalá les guste el capítulo y no les resulte ridícula la cuestión musical (ya verán de qué se trata). Hoy en día ya casi nadie toca y canta como en el siglo XIX pero me pareció divertido intentar incorporar una de esas sesiones musicales tan propias de aquella época con una vuelta de tuerca actual. Espero haber logrado algo decente aunque más no sea. **

**Capítulo 13**

Elizabeth estaba tratando de pensar en algo -que no fuera Jonathan- que la ayudara a bajar el sonrojado de sus mejillas cuando Lady Cordelia llamó a Ryan a su lado y el sujeto mismo de sus pensamientos se situó a su lado y ella sintió como sus mejillas ardían, otra vez.

'_Dios, qué linda es!', pensó él. _

"Estabas conversando muy animadamente con mi primo. Ryan es muy simpático. Bastante distinto a mi ¿verdad?"

'_¿Acaso está celoso?', pensó ella._

"No creo que seas antipático. Simplemente creo que no te tomas la molestia de agradarle a los demás", sentenció ella un poco molesta.

'_Maldición!', pensó él._

"Ouch! Pero eso es aún peor!", dijo él y se llevó una mano al corazón como si estuviera herido, esperando suavizar el gesto de Elizabeth.

'_¿Está coqueteando conmigo?', pensó ella_

"Vamos, no te pongas así! Además estábamos hablando de ti", dijo Elizabeth riendo ante el inesperado gesto.

"Uhh, ahora estoy asustado."

"No tienes por qué. Ryan me contó la historia de Giselle… y la tuya. Espero que no te moleste."

'_Me molesta, no sé por qué mi primo tiene la lengua tan suelta. Pero si sirve para que cambies tu opinión de mi…', pensó él. _

"Está bien", respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Es adorable, hiciste un buen trabajo", dijo Lizzie mirando a Gigi que charlaba animadamente con los demás.

"No merezco tanto crédito pero me alegra haber ayudado."

"Se nota que la adoras."

"Sí, mucho", ahora era él quien miraba a Gigi con una expresión muy dulce que ella nunca había visto en su rostro y que le sentaba realmente bien.

'_Dios, qué lindo es!', pensó ella. _

"Estoy segura de que voy a arrepentirme de esto pero soy buena y te lo voy a decir igual", dijo mientras Jonathan se volvía a mirarla intrigado. "Tú sabes que eres atractivo… y no me mires así porque lo eres y lo sabes. Si abandonaras esa expresión tan seria que tienes siempre, sonrieras un poco más y permitieras que tu rostro reflejara el afecto que sientes… a veces… por algunas personas, serías absolutamente irresistible Jonathan."

"¿De verdad lo crees?", su tono era ingenuo pero sus ojos la observaban con intensidad.

'_Ay, ya me arrepentí!', pensó ella. _

"Claro, deberías aprender de tu primo. Como dices, él es mucho más simpático que tú", respondió Lizzie con tono divertido, tratando de aminorar la tensión que había surgido entre ellos. No funcionó, Jonathan seguía mirándola como si tratara de llegar a su alma a través de sus ojos.

"Es verdad que no tengo gran facilidad de palabra", dijo después de unos segundos de silencio, "y también reconozco que me cuesta expresar mis emociones, pero eso no significa que no sienta intensamente, incluso con pasión _Elizabeth_, cuando algo o alguien vale la pena." Lizzie se sintió como transportada a otro mundo por la potencia de su mirada y sus palabras.

"Tengo entendido que eres arquitecta Elizabeth", preguntó Lady Cordelia de repente.

'_¿Justo ahora tenía que interrumpir?', pensó él. _

'_Menos mal que nos interrumpió!', pensó ella. _

"Sí señora", fue todo lo que pudo decir Lizzie con un hilo de voz.

"De joven soñé con convertirme en arquitecto pero no tengo talento para el dibujo, los números se me dan mejor", reconoció el señor Bowen, "pero es una hermosa profesión."

"Lo es", asintió Lizzie complacida con la opinión del señor.

"Es una profesión de hombres", sentenció Lady Cordelia.

"Lo dice la _dama_ que ahora maneja las empresas con mano de hierro", dijo el señor Bowen con ironía mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Lizzie.

"Lizzie es especialista en patrimonio, seguramente le encantará conocer la casa", intervino Jonathan. "Gigi, ¿por qué no se las muestras?"

La niña aceptó enseguida y Lizzie, Christine y Frank se dispusieron a recorrer el famoso castillo acompañados por Ryan. Los señores Bowen anunciaron que se retiraban un rato a descansar y que los verían más tarde.

"¿No nos acompañas?", preguntó Lizzie algo asombrada cuando vio que Jonathan se retiraba.

"Ya recorrí esta casa demasiadas veces y Gigi es la mejor guía. Yo… tengo algo que hacer", dijo y se fue.

'¿Después de cómo hablamos sale corriendo así? Qué hombre difícil!', pensó ella.

….

El castillo era un edificio realmente singular y eso se debía en gran parte a su propietaria más ilustre, la cantante Adelina Patti, muy popular a fines del siglo XIX, que le adicionó un teatro para 150 personas (1) que fue el punto final de la visita, pero antes pasaron una interminable sucesión de salas, salones y saloncitos con chimeneas de piedra, altas ventanas de madera, arañas de bronce, pesados muebles de madera y sillones de cuero. Todo muy pesado y oscuro para el gusto de Elizabeth que no era muy fan del estilo Tudor y menos del Neo (2). Se preguntaba cómo dos personas tan formales como los Bowen habían decidido comprar esa casa. Se lo preguntó a Gigi.

"Es que mis tíos son más formales en apariencia que en su interior", explicó Gigi pero enseguida se corrigió, "Bueno, Lady Cordelia es formal para todo realmente."

"¿Y cómo fue crecer aquí?"

"Al principio horrible", reconoció Gigi. "Me parecía un castillo embrujado y tenía un miedo terrible, por eso no quería salir de mi cuarto. Bueno por eso y por…", la niña se detuvo y Lizzie le tomó la mano y la miró. No fue necesario decirle que lo sabía. "Por suerte mi padrino se dio cuenta y me inventaba historias de princesas atrapadas por monstruos espantosos y príncipes valientes que debían rescatarlas", recordó Gigi con felicidad.

"Déjame adivinar", intervino Lizzie. "¿Tú eras la princesa y él tu salvador?"

"Aha. Hasta me regaló una corona, todavía la tengo, y él tenía una capa. Pero no se lo digas porque me va a matar", le rogó riendo.

Siguieron caminando hacia el teatro pero la cabeza de Elizabeth daba vueltas en torno, obviamente, a Jonathan y en todas las cosas que había aprendido de él en esas pocas horas.

'_¿Pero por qué se oculta así si tiene tanto para dar?', pensó ella. _

"Es un teatro de verdad!", exclamó Christine al entrar y mirando a Elizabeth le preguntó, "¿No es increíble?"

"Es que mi tío en realidad es un bohemio y cuando puede invita a sus amigos aquí a tocar con él", comentó Ryan.

"¿El señor Bowen toca?", preguntó Christine incrédula.

"Batería", informó Ryan divertido. "Yo me defiendo con los teclados, Gigi canta bien y Jonathan toca _bastante_ bien la guitarra."

"¿En serio? No sabía que el segundo apellido de la familia era Von Trapp (3)", observó Lizzie asombrada tratando de imaginarse a Jonathan como músico.

"Mi primo tiene más de un secreto para ser descubierto", le dijo por lo bajo Ryan que parecía haber leído hacia donde iban sus pensamientos. Lizzie se sonrojó ¿otra vez?

"Vamos al estudio y llamemos al abuelo para que toque algo!", propuso Gigi. "¿A ustedes les gusta la música?"

"Claro, Lizzie adora cantar", dijo Christine sin hacer caso a la mirada fulminante de su amiga.

"No… bueno… eh… en la ducha, digamos… Te voy a matar Chris!", le avisó a su amiga.

"Súper! Vamos."

Gigi tomó a Lizzie de la mano y la arrastró a la trastienda del escenario donde se escondía un estudio equipado con tecnología de última generación, donde había varios instrumentos listos para ser usados. Desde allí la niña llamó a su abuelo que, al parecer, aceptó enseguida la invitación, luego llamó a Jonathan pero su aceptación le costó un poco más, la escucharon rogarle, decirle que se iba a portar bien y hasta prometerle una torta de chocolate para conseguir el sí.

"A mi padrino le encanta el chocolate", dijo Gigi con un guiño a Elizabeth.

Apareció el señor Bowen y los dejó boquiabiertos por su atuendo: jean gastado, botas, remera de Pink Floyd y camisa. El extraño atuendo (extraño para un hombre de esa edad y posición social) le quedaba tan bien que Lizzie no pudo menos que sonreír.

"Supongo que me encontrará ridículo vestido así", le preguntó con simpatía mientras se dirigía hacia la batería.

"Todo lo contrario, en realidad estaba pensando lo bien que se ve, aunque admito que me sorprende esta especie de… doble personalidad."

"En realidad tiene una explicación muy sencilla. Siempre me gustó la música y a lo largo de mi vida tuve la suerte de conocer a algunos de los mejores músicos del Reino que, a mi modesto entender, son los mejores del mundo. El trabajo y los negocios redujeron mi pasión por la música a un simple hobby de fin de semana pero desde que…", el señor Bowen se detuvo un segundo al recordar la muerte de su hijo, adivinó Lizzie, "en fin, hace un tiempo decidí jubilarme y tuve mucho más tiempo libre y bueno… aquí me tiene", concluyó levantando los hombros como si ese final fuera su destino.

"Pues me alegra que por fin haya podido darse el gusto."

"Lo hago y nada me alegra más que compartirlo con la familia y los amigos", le dijo con una sonrisa y Lizzie sintió que el señor Bowen había decidido que ella cabía en la categoría de amiga, y se alegró. "Ah… aquí viene el George Harrison de la familia!"

Se refería a Jonathan que acaba de entrar y ya tenía a Gigi encima suyo agradeciéndole con un gran abrazo. El no se había cambiado, seguía vistiendo pantalón oscuro y camisa blanca, pero se había quitado la chaqueta y traía las mangas arremangadas dejando al descubierto parte de sus fuertes brazos.

'_¿Por qué me fijo en esas cosas?', pensó ella. _

"Puedes burlarte de mi si quieres, Elizabeth, pero me han dicho que nos vas a deleitar con tu canto así que supongo que yo también me podría burlar" le dijo mientras tomaba la guitarra y ella le respondió con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza.

"¿Cuándo aprendiste a tocar la guitarra?", le preguntó.

"Me enseñó mi tío cuando era chico y pasaba los veranos con Patrick. Hasta teníamos una banda."

"No lo sabía."

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Elizabeth", dijo él poniéndose serio de repente.

"Estoy empezando a notarlo", dijo Lizzie.

'_La pregunta es si estás dispuesta a conocerme mejor', pensó él. _

"Bueno, ¿qué tocamos?", preguntó el señor Bowen con los palillos en alto listos para empezar.

"Que elija Gigi", sugirió Christine que estaba en un rincón con Frank. Ella no sabía tocar y cantaba muy mal, como le decían sus amigas cada vez que iban al karaoke, y Frank, obviamente, se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar en ese lugar y con esa gente y hubiera preferido mil veces estar con Lady Cordelia en su estudio discutiendo asuntos legales.

"Johnny, ¿cuál era ese tema que escuchábamos ayer? El de la luna", le preguntó Gigi a Jonathan.

"Está fascinada con Johnny Depp", le dijo a Elizabeth leyendo la pregunta en su mirada y luego se dirigió a su tío. "Virginia Moon, ¿la conoces?"

"Claro, Foo Fighters", asintió el señor Bowen y empezó a tocar.

"¿Y tú Lizzie?"

"Sí, pero la versión con Norah Jones."

"¿Te animas?"

"¿Por qué no?"

_Dearest constellation, heaven surroundin' youStay there, soft and blue. Virginia Moon, I'll wait for you tonight_

Comenzaron cantando Gigi y Lizzie cuyas voces no tenían demasiada potencia pero eran armónicas.

_Sweetest invitation, breaking the day in twoFeelin' like I do, Virginia Moon, I'll wait for you tonight_

La voz de Jonathan, profunda y suave a la vez, le provocó a Lizzie piel de gallina.

_And now our shades become shadows in your lightIn the morning wind we're through and tomorrow rescues you,I will say goodnight_

Ryan se sumó en el estribillo. _Secret fascination, whisper a quiet tuneHear me callin' you, Virginia Moon, I'll wait for you tonight_

Las voces de Lizzie y Jonathan se complementaban tan bien que pronto los demás dejaron de acompañar.

_And now our shades become shadows in your light_

_In the morning wind we're through and tomorrow rescues you,_

_I will say goodnight_

_Virginia Moon, I'll wait for you tonight_

_I will say goodnight_

No era más que una pequeña canción pero cada uno sintió la letra como una invitación.(4)

Los sonidos se extinguieron suavemente y todos rompieron en un divertido aplauso. Casi todos, Lizzie y Jonathan estaban demasiado absortos como para participar.

Por suerte siguieron temas más alegres y menos comprometedores para el frágil estado emocional de Elizabeth, casi todos elegidos por Giselle y Jonathan demostró el gran amor que le tenía a su ahijada tocando un tema de One Direction, aunque nadie pudo convencerlo de que lo cantara. Para terminar el señor Bowen, que había soportado demasiada música adolescente para su gusto, sugirió terminar la sesión con un clásico que todos conocían bien, Wish you were here de Pink Floyd (5), pero esta vez el encargado de ejecutarlo fue Jonathan, en solitario.

Lizzie lo observó cambiar de guitarra y ajustar las cuerdas muy concentrado hasta que estuvo satisfecho con el resultado y se acercó más a él para poder observar sus manos mientras tocaba, además de escucharlo.

"¿Pretendes asustarme viniendo a escucharme con tanta seriedad?", le preguntó él sin levantar la vista de las cuerdas, "te advierto que no lo lograrás."

"No me atrevería, te lo aseguro", respondió ella y algo en su tono hizo que él levantara la vista un poco sorprendido.

El sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera quitarse un pensamiento y empezó a tocar con maestría. Sus fuertes manos se movían ágilmente sobre las cuerdas acariciándolas con la suavidad o presión necesarias para que dieran lo mejor de sí, una idea que Lizzie encontró terriblemente sensual. Y su voz era muy bella, masculina pero no áspera, se notaba que cantaba realmente bien porque podía manejarla casi a su antojo.

_So, so you think you can tellHeaven from Hell,Blue skys from you tell a green fieldFrom a cold steel rail?A smile from a veil?Do you think you can tell?And did they get you to tradeYour heros for ghosts?Hot ashes for trees?Hot air for a cool breeze?Cold comfort for change?And did you exchangeA walk on part in the warFor a lead role in a cage?_

_How I wish, how I wish you were here._

Jonathan levantó la vista una vez más para encontrarse con los ojos de Elizabeth que no volvió a dejar.

_We're just two lost soulsSwimming in a fish bowl,Year after year,Running over the same old have we found?The same old you were here._

Sin proponérselo Elizabeth había empezado a cantar cuando él la miró y terminaron el tema juntos, dándole a las palabras un significado que sólo ellos (tal vez, cada uno de ellos por separado) entendían.

…

La visita a la famosa casa de la famosa Lady Cordelia había sido mucho más movilizadora de lo que Lizzie había esperado y después de una tarde de descubrimientos y nuevas preguntas lo que más necesitaba era un poco de aire fresco para aclarar la mente. Salió a la terraza y se quedó allí unos momentos. La vista era fabulosa -definitivamente lo mejor del castillo eran sus tierras- pero ella apenas lo notaba, sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado, o, más bien, en otro "alguien".

"Hermosa vista", dijo una voz profunda detrás de ella que la hizo sobresaltar. Lizzie se dio vuelta y encontró a Jonathan.

'_¿Se referirá al paisaje o a mi?', pensó ella. _

"Sí, muy bella", dijo Lizzie y giró para observar otra vez el paisaje escuchaba que Jonathan se acercaba. Cuando estuvo a su lado y apenas rozó su brazo, ella sintió un escalofrío que la hizo estremecer.

'_¿Será por el frío o por mi ?', pensó él. _

"Estás un poco desabrigada ¿no te parece?", le preguntó él con una mirada inquisitiva al notar que su único abrigo era una liviana chaqueta de cuero.

"No preguntes", le pidió ella mientras se maldecía por haber cedido al capricho de Frank sobre su atuendo.

"Toma mi chaqueta", le dijo Jonathan y comenzó a quitársela para dársela a ella.

"No!", dijo Lizzie casi gritando, "Gracias. Mejor entremos ¿no?", agregó tratando de calmarse.

"Como quieras."

Jonathan la guió al salón donde los demás tomaban café y charlaban animadamente. Lizzie fue rápidamente a sentarse junto a Christine mientras Jonathan se dirigía adonde estaban Ryan y Gigi. Conversaron durante unos minutos más hasta que los invitados anunciaron que debían retirarse, agradeciendo sinceramente el recibimiento de los Bowen y su familia. Gigi era la más desilusionada por la partida, de Lizzie especialmente, porque le agradaba mucho y tenía ganas de verla otra vez. Mientras acompañaban a los invitados hasta el auto, su padrino se acercó a ella y le dijo algo al oído y a Gigi se le iluminó la cara.

"Mañana vamos a navegar, ¿por qué no nos acompañan?", les preguntó a todos pero mirando sólo a Lizzie.

"No sé… creo que Frank y Christine tienen un compromiso", respondió Lizzie.

"Vamos a almorzar con el jefe de Frank pero no tienes por qué acompañarnos Lizzie, mejor ve con ellos", sugirió Christine.

"Arreglado entonces. Te pasamos a buscar a las 8 ¿te parece?", dijo Jonathan antes de que ella pudiera responder. "Ah… y lleva un buen abrigo", agregó con una sonrisa mientras le cerraba la puerta del auto.

Mientras se alejaban en el auto de Frank, Lizzie no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás y vio a Gigi y Jonathan, parados uno al lado del otro, ella saludándolos y él sólo mirando.

'_Te esperaré está noche', canturreó él antes de entrar. _

(1) La historia del castillo es real, me resultaba más sencillo encontrar un sitio verdadero que tener que inventarlo todo, por eso lo del teatro que es bastante raro, en realidad.

(2) El estilo Neo Tudor es una recreación del estilo que se desarrolló durante el reinado de los Tudor en los siglos XV y XVI.

(3) La familia Von Trapp fue la que inspiró la historia de la Novicia Rebelde.

(4) **Virginia Moon **- Traducción (hecha por mí)

Preciosa constelación, el cielo rodeándote.

Quédate allí, suave y azul. Luna de Virginia, te esperaré esta noche.

Dulce invitación, partiendo el día en dos.

Sintiendo como yo, luna de Virginia, te esperaré esta noche.

Y nuestras formas se convierten en sombras bajo tu luz.

En el viento de la mañana estamos y mañana serás rescatada.

Diré buenas noches.

Secreta fascinación, susurra una suave tonada.

Escúchame llamándote, luna de Virginia, te esperaré esta noche.

Y nuestras formas se convierten en sombras bajo tu luz.

En el viento de la mañana nos habremos ido y mañana serás rescatada.

Diré buenas noches.

luna de Virginia, te esperaré esta noche.

Diré buenas noches.

(5) **Wish you were here**

Así, así que piensas que puedes distinguir

El cielo del infierno,

Los cielos azules de la pena.

Puedes distinguir un campo verde

De un frío riel de acero?

Una sonrisa de un velo?

Piensas que lo puedes distinguir?

Y pensaste que te harían cambiar?

Tus héroes por fantasmas?

Cenizas ardientes por árboles?

Aire caliente por una brisa fresca?

E intercambiaste

Un papel de reparto en la guerra

Por el papel principal en una jaula?

Como desearía, como desearía que estuvieras aquí.

Somos sólo dos almas perdidas

Nadando en una pecera,

Año tras año,

Corriendo sobre las mismas viejas tierras.

Qué hemos encontrado?

Los mismos temores.

Desearía que estuvieras aquí.


	14. Chapter 14

**El romance sigue avanzando pero hasta donde va a llegar todavía no lo sé :P**

**Capítulo 14**

A las 8 en punto de la mañana Jonathan le envió un mensaje a Elizabeth para avisarle que estaban abajo, ella bajó en menos de dos minutos y él la admiró una vez más por eso porque odiaba esperar, aunque mal podía saber que Lizzie estaba despierta desde las 6 por la ansiedad. Jonathan manejaba la misma camioneta en la que habían ido a casa de los Bentley unos meses atrás, Ryan salió del auto para ayudarla a entrar y se movió al asiento de atrás dejándola a ella en el frente.

'_¿Por qué será que a ciertos hombres los autos les quedan bien?', pensó ella. _

"Por lo menos hoy sí estás abrigada", señaló él con una sonrisa.

"Botas, polera, campera y gorro de lana. ¿Aprobada?", preguntó ella girando un poco para que él pudiera verla bien. Jonathan asintió.

'_¿Por qué será que esta mujer vestida con jeans y sweater me parece más atractiva que cualquier otra vestida de fiesta?', pensó él. _

"Lizzie ¿te gusta navegar?", le preguntó Gigi. "A mi me encanta y mi padrino es un gran navegante."

"¿Buen mozo, empresario exitoso, guitarrista, cantante y además navegante? Casi perfecto", le dijo Lizzie irónica.

"Pero también juego al polo, estudié en Eton y soy amigo de William y Harry. ¿No te parece que el _casi _está de más?", preguntó él fingiendo indignación.

"Uy, con razón eres presumido!"

"Y para colmo es hijo único!", exclamó Ryan.

"¿Tú tienes hermanos Ryan?", le preguntó Lizzie.

"Dos, pero ninguno tan perfecto como mi primo", respondió Ryan con voz pretendidamente seria.

"Obviamente", contestó ella con tono burlón.

"No te preocupes padrino, para mi sí eres perfecto", dijo Gigi mientras metía la cabeza entre los dos asientos delanteros y le daba a Jonathan un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

"Menos mal que estás aquí, tú eres la única que me quiere", le dijo Jonathan mientras giraba el brazo para tomar la cabeza de su ahijada y revolverle un poco el cabello. Mientras Lizzie los observaba sintió una irracional oleada de celos que la hizo sonrojar.

'_¿Voy a empezar otra vez como ayer?', pensó ella. _

…

Cuando llegaron al embarcadero, bajaron de la camioneta tres canastas llenas de comida además de una heladera con bebidas frías y dos termos de café y agua para el té. "Desayuno, almuerzo y merienda, una de las ventajas de tener cocinera", dijo Gigi antes de subir al velero y entonces Lizzie pudo observar bien la embarcación. Era un barco de dos mástiles, realmente muy bello, no parecía demasiado grande pero, aún con su ignorancia sobre navegación, Lizzie entendía que hacía falta habilidad para navegarlo. Se llamaba Giselle II y cuando preguntó a qué se debía el nombre, Ryan le explicó que Patrick, el padre de Gigi, solía tener un velero llamado Giselle y Jonathan había repetido el nombre a modo de homenaje.

'_Algo más para admirar en él', pensó ella. _

Mientras estaban subiendo Lizzie sacó una botella de agua de su bolso para tomar una píldora.

"¿Todo bien?", le preguntó Jonathan al verla.

"Me mareo en los barcos", confesó ella y ante la mirada de asombro de él agregó, "Pero jamás me pierdo una salida como esta. No es nada que una pastilla no pueda remediar."

"Bueno, avísame cualquier cosa", dijo y comenzó las maniobras para salir del embarcadero.

Las primeras operaciones se hacían a motor y mientras Ryan y Gigi, evidentemente habituados a la navegación, charlaban animadamente, Jonathan tenía toda su atención puesta en el velero, que llevó a aguas abiertas sin ninguna dificultada, y Lizzie lo observaba atentamente un poco porque estaba interesada en las maniobras y otro poco (u otro mucho) porque él se veía increíblemente bien allí parado, al mando del timón, la mirada fija en el horizonte, su rostro iluminado por el sol de la mañana.

'_Si me sigue mirando así me voy a equivocar', pensó él. _

Sobre la costa no había demasiado viento por lo que siguieron navegando a motor y cuando estuvieron fuera del embarcadero Gigi le pidió a Elizabeth que la ayudara a servir el desayuno. Jonathan seguía al timón pero podía prestarle menos atención y participar de la conversación. Al rato Jonathan decidió desplegar las velas y para eso le pidió a las damas que se quedaran en los asientos de popa mientras él y Ryan hacían las operaciones necesarias. Lizzie estaba emocionada y cuando el velero empezó a ganar velocidad movido sólo por el impulso del viento, su entusiasmo fue aún mayor, era una sensación realmente hermosa.

Tiempo después Ryan se tiró a dormir y Gigi le pidió a Lizzie que la acompañara a la proa no sin antes prometerle a su padrino que andaría con cuidado. Al poco tiempo hablaban y reían como si fueran viejas amigas. Estaban justo frente a él así que Jonathan no tuvo necesidad de disimular y pudo observarlas a placer. No podía escuchar lo que decían pero suponía que era algún tema eminentemente femenino y se alegró, Gigi no contaba con ninguna mujer realmente cercana que pudiera escucharla y aconsejarla y él sabía que le hacía falta, sobre todo a esa edad. Los Bowen eran unos excelentes abuelos que adoraban a su nieta y se esforzaban mucho por acompañarla y complacerla pero era difícil que Gigi encontrara en Lady Cordelia alguien a quien confiarle los problemas propios de una adolescente. Ryan y él mismo la acompañaban mucho y Gigi era muy abierta con ellos, sobre todo con él, pero eran hombres y había ciertas cosas que ella no quería decirles y ellos no querían escuchar. Las amigas de Gigi tampoco bastaban porque aunque eran muy buenas, tenían su misma edad, sus mismas inquietudes y ninguna respuesta. Pensó entonces en la señora Allen, una antigua maestra de Gigi que se había convertido en una especie de tutora, era una dama excepcional que adoraba a la niña y, cuando hacía falta, le daba una excelente guía pero no cabía en la categoría de amiga/hermana que era justamente lo que Gigi necesitaba.

'_Elizabeth sería perfecta para ella. Es mayor pero no tanto, es alegre y distendida pero no irresponsable, es inteligente y sensible, es bella…', se detuvo, la belleza no era una cualidad necesaria, aunque tampoco estaba de más, pensó él._

"Pero entonces ¿se lo tengo que decir o no?", preguntó en ese momento Gigi en voz suficientemente audible para Jonathan. "Algunas de mis amigas dice que sí, que si me gusta un chico se lo tengo que decir." El aguzó el oído, era justamente el tipo de situación que temía, aunque sabía que no demoraría mucho en llegar a la vida de su ahijada.

"Bueno, no sé. Tal vez podrías dárselo a entender más que decírselo", respondió Lizzie.

"Porque Penélope dice que ya estamos en el siglo XXI y que no tenemos por qué estar esperando que un chico se anime a acercarse y bueno… ella siempre tiene novios."

Jonathan contuvo la respiración.

"¿Pero tú quieres tener novios o tener un novio, un chico que te guste y al que tú le gustes?"

"Eso", dijo Gigi en voz baja y Jonathan por fin pudo soltar el aire.

"Entonces no te preocupes. Eres una muchacha preciosa, inteligente y cariñosa, seguro que hay varios chicos interesados en ti y cuando alguno te interese ya sabrás qué hacer."

"Sí pero si un chico me interesara y él no se animara a acercarse ¿estaría mal que yo lo hiciera? Penélope dice…"

"Por lo que veo Penélope dice muchas cosas", dijo Lizzie entre divertida y exasperada. "Pero no entiendo cuál es la necesidad de ser la que da el primer paso. Me parece que Penélope no sabe que hay pocas cosas más lindas que sentirse admirada y ser cortejada."

"Eso del cortejo suena a Jane Austen", respondió Gigi riendo.

"En primer lugar me alegra mucho que conozcas a la gran Jane Austen y en segundo lugar sí, suena anticuado, ¿y qué?. Si el chico te quiere que se esfuerce, que te halague, que te demuestre lo que vale y que se haga digno de ti."

"En eso las mujeres son muy poco feministas ¿no te parece?", dijo Jonathan interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez.

"¿Estabas escuchando padrino?", preguntó Gigi roja de vergüenza.

"Sólo esto último querida", la tranquilizó él y luego miró a Lizzie. "Las mujeres piden igualdad en todo menos en esto, la conquista siempre tiene que estar a cargo de los hombres. Tenemos que esforzarnos, como tú dices, para ganar no sólo el corazón sino también el respeto de la dama y no es una tarea sencilla, te lo aseguro, al menos no con las mujeres que valen la pena", concluyó con una mirada y un tono que la hicieron estremecer.

"Tienes razón", dijo ella después de varios segundos. "No puedo discutirte eso ¿y sabes qué? tampoco quiero. Es verdad que las mujeres esperamos que los hombres tomen la iniciativa pero está bien, después de todo los hombres ya tuvieron demasiadas ventajas a lo largo del tiempo -las siguen teniendo-, permítannos al menos el placer de dejarnos… desear", respondió ella y esta vez fue él quien se estremeció.

"Y de rechazar. Ah, la dulce venganza…", intervino Ryan que había despertado quién sabe cuando.

"Tal vez, pero vale la pena el riesgo ¿no?", dijo Lizzie mirando sólo a Jonathan.

Jonathan sólo inclinó la cabeza asintiendo a la vez que aceptando el desafío.

'_Esto se pone interesante', pensó él. _

…

Tiempo después fondearon frente a una preciosa bahía y se prepararon para almorzar. De las canastas salieron verdaderos manjares: quesos, panes crujientes, carne y pavo, conservas, frutas y vinos. Una delicia.

"Creo que podría acostumbrarme a una vida así", dijo Lizzie cuando terminaron mientras se recostaba sobre la cubierta para descansar un rato al sol.

Gigi estaba en la popa tratando de captar señal en su celular y Ryan había bajado al interior de la cabina para dormir un poco más. Sólo quedaban ella y Jonathan en la cubierta. Él enrolló una manta y se la ofreció para usarla de almohada y luego se recostó a su lado, cerca pero no tanto como para tocarse, los dos mirando hacia la costa frente a ellos. Compartieron un incómodo silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Jonathan habló.

"Gracias por lo que le dijiste a Gigi hoy."

"¿Cuánto escuchaste?", preguntó ella nada sorprendida.

"Lo suficiente como para saber que esa Penélope no me gusta nada", rió él y ella también. "Gracias otra vez, temo que Gigi está un poco sola y esta es una edad muy difícil. Me encantaría que tuviera cerca a alguien como tú." Jonathan se había puesto serio.

"Gracias", le dijo ella con sentimiento y giró sobre si misma para ponerse de costado y así poder mirarlo. "No creo que debas preocuparte, en serio."

"No lo puedo evitar", dijo él poniéndose de costado también, "Patrick, su padre, era mi mejor amigo y si yo sufrí, sufro, su pérdida, no me imagino lo que será para ella."

Jonathan le contó la historia de su primo, casi lo mismo que le había contado Ryan pero en primera persona. Era la primera vez que él revelaba algo sobre si mismo y Lizzie se alegró de que se sincerara con ella y ella también lo hizo y le contó muchas cosas sobre su vida porque, en realidad, casi no se conocía. Se habían visto varias veces, sí, pero las únicas veces que estuvieron solos hablaron de cuestiones relacionadas con sus trabajos que eran parte de sus vidas, pero no toda su vida. Al cabo de un rato Lizzie sintió que la tibieza del sol, el movimiento del barco y la suave voz de Jonathan le estaban dando sueño.

"¿John?", era la primera vez que lo llamaba así.

"Lizzie."

"No te ofendas pero… tengo sueño", le dijo con una preciosa sonrisa somnolienta.

"No me ofendo, descansa", le respondió él sonriéndole a su vez y se quedó mirándola hasta que él mismo se quedó dormido también, a su lado, cada uno vuelto hacia el otro, sus manos casi tocándose.

Cuando Gigi los vio la escena le pareció tan bella que, sin hacer ruido, bajó a la cabina para advertirle a Ryan que no los molestara.

"Me parece que se gustan", le dijo a su primo mientras los espiaban por una ventanilla.

"Bueno, él ciertamente sería un tonto si no gustara de ella", afirmó Ryan.

"Y ella sería una tonta si no gustara de él", replicó ella siempre saliendo en defensa de su padrino.

"Y dado que los dos son _bastante_ inteligentes me parece que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarlos solos ¿no crees?", preguntó Ryan.

"Justo lo que yo estaba pensando", respondió Gigi feliz.

…

Un rato después Jonathan puso rumbo de vuelta a Cardiff para llegar antes del anochecer, el viaje fue tan bueno como a la ida porque el tiempo seguía siendo muy favorable. Después de despertar Jonathan y Lizzie tenían una expresión incómoda, como si esa simple siesta al sol hubiera sido mucho más que eso y Ryan y Gigi, que ahora conocían su secreto, se reían por lo bajo de los sonrojos de los dos. Cada uno por su lado pensaba como hacer para acercarlos y entonces Ryan dijo:

"Jonathan, ¿por qué no dejas que Lizzie pilotee un rato?"

"¿Puedo?", preguntó ella enseguida.

"Claro", respondió él y Lizzie se acercó al timón. "Párate aquí con los pies firmes y toma el timón con fuerza, parece que se mueve solo pero no es así, tú lo tienes que comandar", le dijo mientras le indicaba cómo hacerlo.

Permaneció detrás suyo hasta que sintió que ella había dominado el timón y entonces se alejó y Lizzie extrañó el calor de su cuerpo cerca del de ella.

"¿No vamos a doblar?", preguntó después de un rato durante el cual Jonathan se había movido para sentarse a su lado.

"En náutica no se dobla, se vira", le contestó él riendo.

"Perdón! ¿No vamos a virar?", preguntó ella exagerando las palabras.

"En un momento pero eso me toca a mi, capitana."

"Pero eso es lo más divertido."

"Pero podríamos salir volando por la borda si lo haces mal."

"Pero si me dices cómo lo haré bien."

Gigi y Ryan observaban el duelo divertidos esperando a ver quien ganaba, o mejor, quien se rendía primero.

"Lo haremos juntos", dijo él por fin y se situó otra vez detrás de ella, más cerca esta vez.

"Sujétense!", les gritó Lizzie a Gigi y Ryan, "Vamos a virar!"

Jonathan no pudo evitar reír y poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella hizo que sujetara el timón y, suave pero firmemente, condujo a la nave -y a ella- a una nueva dirección.

La sensación de estar al mando del velero pero, sobre todo, la cercanía -el contacto- de Jonathan eran algo embriagador y Lizzie sintió que sus rodillas flaqueaban.

"Lizzie ¿te mareó el barco?", le preguntó él preocupado acercándose todavía un poco más para sostenerla, casi abrazándola.

"No fue el barco", dijo ella en voz muy baja y aunque no se miraban él comprendió y se acercó más aún.

…

Antes de llegar Lizzie había telefoneado a Christine así que ella y Frank estaban esperándolos en el embarcadero y cuando bajaron fueron todos juntos a un bar cercano a tomar algo. El lugar estaba lleno así que terminaron los seis en un pequeña mesa, tan apretados que a Jonathan no le quedó más remedio que pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de Lizzie para que cupieran todos. Estuvieron allí un rato y antes de irse Gigi le pidió el teléfono a Lizzie para poder llamarla de vez en cuando y visitarla cuando fuera a la ciudad.

"Dime tu apellido", le pidió.

"Bradshaw."

"¿Cómo Carrie?", preguntó Gigi asombrada.

"Sí, Bradshaw como Carrie y Elizabeth como Bennet", respondió Lizzie riendo.

"Un momento. Tú eres Elizabeth!", exclamó Gigi de repente ante la mirada asombrada de los demás. "Y tú eres Darcy!", exclamó mirando a su padrino. "¿Se habían dado cuenta?" Elizabeth asintió con una sonrisa.

"¿Tú también eres fanática de ese libro?", preguntó Jonathan asombrado.

"¿Qué libro?", preguntó Ryan que no tenía ni idea de qué hablaban.

"Orgullo y prejuicio. No entiendo qué les pasa a las mujeres con esa historia", continuó Jonathan sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Es la mejor historia de amor de todos los tiempos!", exclamaron las tres mujeres de la mesa al mismo tiempo y se pusieron a discutir las maravillas del libro y sus personajes hasta que los hombres empezaron a bostezar y decidieron que era tiempo de irse.

"¿A qué hora salen?", le preguntó Jonathan a Lizzie mientras la acompañaba hasta el departamento de Frank. Estaban solos porque Connors y Christine se habían retirado un poco antes y Gigi y Ryan habían preferido quedarse esperándolo en el auto.

"Después de desayunar, todos tenemos cosas que preparar para el trabajo así que queremos llegar temprano. ¿Y ustedes?"

"Por la tarde. Mi tía quiere discutir algunas cuestiones conmigo antes de que me vaya."

"¿Realmente ella se encarga de los negocios ahora, verdad?"

"Sí, mi tío perdió la fuerza cuando murió Patrick y como ya tenían suficiente fortuna prefirió retirarse. Ella podría haber hecho lo mismo pero prefirió seguir trabajando, creo que le teme al tiempo libre", respondió él con la voz un poco triste.

Estaban llegando al departamento y Lizzie ya empezaba a lamentar su separación de él.

"John… quería decirte que… la pasé muy bien hoy", dijo ella de manera bastante torpe y cuando llegaron al umbral se quedó ahí, sin saber qué hacer y sin atreverse a mirarlo.

"Yo también", respondió él y parándose a su lado le tomó las manos. "Señorita Elizabeth", dijo él después de un rato.

"Señor Darcy", ella levantó la vista e inmediatamente quedó atrapada por su mirada.

"¿Me permitiría… cortejarla?", le preguntó por fin. Era una propuesta singular, sin dudas, pero Lizzie vio en sus ojos que lo decía muy en serio así que apenas se atrevió a sonreír.

"Acepto encantada", respondió ella y entonces él se permitió una sonrisa y, bajando la vista a sus labios, empezó a acercarse a ella.

"¿Acaso piensa besarme señor Darcy? Nuestro cortejo recién empieza, me parece que no es así", el genio de Lizzie pudo más pero al instante se arrepintió de la broma porque Jonathan se detuvo y pareció que iba a echarse hacia atrás.

"No hace falta ser tan literal ¿no?", dijo él después de dos segundos que a Lizzie le parecieron eternos y continuó el camino hacia su boca.

Fue un beso suave, dulce, muy diferente de lo que Lizzie hubiera esperado de un hombre tan apasionado como Jonathan pero ella pensó que era el beso más lindo que le habían dado en la vida.


	15. Chapter 15

**En primer lugar gracias por los hermosos comentarios, me encantaron. **

**En segundo lugar perdón por la demora pero no me sobran ni el tiempo ni la inspiración y en tercero, este es un capítulo un poco corto en el que no pasa gran cosa pero tenía ganas de imaginar el inicio de la relación entre Elizabeth y Jonathan, deteniéndome en lo que siente cada uno y, en los próximos capítulos, en lo que sentirán los demás al saber que están juntos. **

**Espero que les guste y sigan comentando!**

**Capítulo 15**

Cuatro días, dos ramos de flores y varios llamados telefónicos después, Lizzie y Jonathan aún no habían vuelto a verse y ella comenzaba a desesperarse. Luego de esa hermosa despedida en Cardiff (ella sentía mariposas en el estómago cada vez que la recordaba) Lizzie, Christine y Frank había regresado a Londres por la mañana mientras que Jonathan y Ryan se habían quedado hasta tarde en casa de sus tíos. Él la llamó en cuanto regresó y estuvieron hablando por horas hasta que Lizzie se quedó dormida con el teléfono en la mano. Al día siguiente ella tuvo un día imposible y apenas pudieron volver a hablarse por la noche. Al otro día él tuvo que viajar a York y aún no había regresado así que Lizzie tenía que conformarse con los largos llamados y las preciosas flores que le había enviado. Pero hoy, en el cuarto día de separación, después de una mañana muy difícil y antes de una tarde llena de reuniones aún peor, Lizzie se estaba volviendo loca en la oficina y decidió salir a almorzar para despejarse un poco.

"Roger, salgo a almorzar", le dijo a su asistente.

"Menos mal! Ya me estabas poniendo nervioso. ¿Hoy no tienes un buen día, verdad?", respondió él.

"Te recuerdo que soy tu jefa", le dijo Lizzie mirándolo con autoridad.

"Y yo te recuerdo que soy tu amigo gay y como todo buen amigo gay sé exactamente lo que te pasa."

"¿Y qué me pasa? Si se puede saber."

"Un hombre te pasa y debe gustarte mucho porque nunca te había visto así."

"¿Qué dices? Me pasa que tengo mucho trabajo, que tuve una mañana horrible y que a la tarde tengo que reunirme con ese engreído de Thompson", respondió Lizzie tratando de evadirlo. "Y tú deberías estar preparando los informes para la reunión en lugar de estar pensando tonterías."

"Tengo todo listo, como siempre, así que cuéntame. ¿Cómo es? Alto, moreno y muy atractivo ¿verdad? Siempre te gustaron así", le dijo Roger poniendo los codos sobre la mesa y apoyando la cara en sus manos y mirándola expectante.

"Ay Roger, eres insufrible!", le dijo Lizzie y salió rápido de la oficina para que él no viera su sonrisa.

Pocos minutos después se abrió la puerta y Roger, sin levantar la vista de la pantalla, dijo: "¿Viniste a pedirme perdón querida?"

"Eh… no… yo…", respondió un hombre titubeando.

Roger levantó la vista y por un momento se quedó mudo por el asombro al ver al bellísimo hombre que se encontraba delante de él.

"Perdón, creí que era otra persona", se disculpó.

"No hay problema. ¿Se encuentra la arquitecta Bradshaw?"

"En este momento no. ¿De parte de quién?"

"Jonathan Darcy. ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarla?"

"No estoy autorizado para darle esa información."

"Claro, lo entiendo. No se preocupe, la llamaré."

"Liz… la arquitecta olvidó su teléfono hoy, ¿quiere dejarle un mensaje?"

"Sólo dígale que pasé. Gracias", dijo Jonathan y se fue algo desilusionado. Él también tenía muchas ganas de verla.

"Señor Darcy, espere!", Roger salió corriendo de la oficina y lo alcanzó antes de que subiera al ascensor. "No debería decirle esto pero… en fin. Está almorzando en Le bistrot, es acá a la vuelta, justo al lado del banco. Pero no le diga que le dije."

"Se lo agradezco mucho señor…"

"Roger."

"Señor Roger. Gracias", le dijo Darcy con una sonrisa que le arrancó un suspiro.

'_Alto, moreno y muuuuy atractivo. Bien hecho Lizzie!'_, pensó Roger mientras volvía a la oficina.

…

Elizabeth estaba en su restaurante francés preferido, sentada en su mesa preferida, en un rincón algo escondido frente a una ventana, había pedido el tazón gigante de _café au lait _que tanto solía reconfortarla pero ese día su mente estaba en otro lado o, más bien, en otro alguien. _'Jonathan…'_, dijo para sí misma con un suspiro mientras repasaba todos sus encuentros: la noche en que se conocieron en casa de Chase, cuando él estuvo muy distante pero también muy guapo; el fin de semana con los Bentley y un par de encuentros que echaron chispas; el baile al ritmo de Maroon Five; la vez que tuvo que pedirle que la ayudara con el vestido, aún recordaba la sensación que le habían causado las manos de él rozando su piel; y finalmente el fin de semana en Cardiff, las canciones, el paseo en barco y el beso… _'Oh, qué beso!'_

…

Jonathan se dirigió al encuentro de Elizabeth un poco nervioso. Esto del cortejo era algo totalmente nuevo para él, primero porque no había tenido demasiadas relaciones en su vida, aunque a muchos les costara creerlo. Siempre le había resultado fácil conquistar chicas, pero justamente por eso encontraba poco interés en ellas. Sólo dos veces había sentido algo más profundo por una mujer: con Lucy, su primera novia, a los 16, de la que estuvo realmente enamorado aunque luego la vida los alejó, lógicamente, eran demasiado chicos para que ese amor de juventud perdurara; y luego con Adriana, a quien llegó a amar, y por no animarse a decírselo Wickham se le adelantó y la conquistó, sólo para después engañarla y hacerla sufrir, recordó con amargura. Antes y después de Adriana hubo otras mujeres, pocas, ninguna de las cuales significó nada para él hasta que llegó Elizabeth, con su hermosa figura, su largo cabello castaño, sus increíbles ojos almendrados, su alegría, su desparpajo y su carácter. _'Ciertamente una dama de cuidado'_, pensó Jonathan sonriendo para si mismo.

Sus personalidades habían chocado, recordaba muchas discusiones pero también algunas charlas profundas y sinceras y también varios encuentros especiales: aquel baile tan sensual, su piel temblando al contacto de sus dedos cuando la ayudó a desprenderse el vestido, su conversación en la cubierta del barco y el beso… _'Esos labios…'_, pensó.

…

Cuando entró al restaurante demoró varios segundos en encontrarla, ella estaba en un rincón junto a la ventana, vestía botas altas hasta la rodilla, pollera corta, blusa de seda y chaqueta de lana y llevaba el cabello recogido, lo que le daba un aire muy profesional. Como la mesa era alta, estaba sentada sobre un banco con las piernas inclinadas hacia un costado, levemente cruzadas, y Jonathan pudo admirar su figura completamente. Era muy bella, sin dudas, pero lo más lindo que tenía era esa expresión soñadora. _'¿Estará pensando en mi?'_, se preguntó mientras se acercaba, lentamente, hacia ella.

Lizzie estaba perdida en sus pensamientos pero algo llamó su atención, miró hacia la entrada y entonces lo vio. Jonathan se dirigía hacia ella con paso calmado pero seguro, sin quitarle los ojos de encima y mirándola con una intensidad que la hizo estremecer.

Él llegó hasta ella y, sin decir palabra, le tomó el rostro con una mano mientras rodeaba su cintura con el otro brazo para atraerla hacia sí, siempre mirándola a los ojos y, cuando estuvieron a sólo unos centímetros de distancia, desvió la vista hacia sus labios y otra vez a sus ojos. Luego, sus labios se apoderaron de los de ella en un beso profundo y apasionado que los transportó a otro mundo. Segundos (¿minutos? ¿horas?) después, se separaron y se volvieron a mirar, como si se vieran realmente por primera vez.

"Se dice buen día ¿no?", dijo ella bromeando tratando de quitarle intensidad a la situación.

"Buen día", dijo Jonathan muy suavemente y Lizzie sonrió.

…

"¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?", le preguntó Lizzie después de un rato, una vez que los corazones de ambos se hubieron calmado.

"Roger."

"¿Fuiste a mi oficina?", preguntó ella con alarma.

"Te llamé toda la mañana pero no contestabas. ¿Te molesta? Tenía ganas de verte", explicó Jonathan algo mortificado.

"Olvidé el teléfono en casa y no, no me molesta para nada. Es sólo que Roger es un chismoso y esta mañana estuvo preguntándome qué me tenía tan distraída y ahora que te vio, nunca me va a dejar en paz. Yo también tenía ganas de verte", le dijo Lizzie mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

"¿Recibiste mis flores?"

"Sí, son preciosas. Fue usted muy galante."

"¿Voy bien con el cortejo entonces?"

"Con las flores y los llamados diría que sí pero lo de recién fue totalmente inapropiado. No creo haberle dado permiso para que se tomara semejantes libertades señor Darcy", le respondió con fingida indignación.

"Le pido mis más sinceras disculpas y le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir", le dijo Jonathan mientras tomaba sus manos y las llevaba a sus labios para besarlas suavemente. "¿Me perdonas?"

"Te perdono si me prometes que sí volverá a ocurrir", respondió Lizzie y su pedido fue contestado con otro beso, esta vez mucho más corto y casto que el anterior.

Pasaron la siguiente media hora hablando de esto y aquello y contándose lo que habían hecho en los días previos. Lizzie tenía sensaciones ambivalentes, por un lado se veía como si tuviera 16 años otra vez y Jonathan fuera su primer novio, y por otro se sentía como la mujer adulta que era, lista para disfrutar plenamente de esa relación incipiente con un hombre digno de admiración.

"¿Qué pasa? De repente te pusiste seria", le preguntó Jonathan demostrando que la conocía más que bien.

"Estaba pensando. ¿Puedes creer que estemos aquí después de todas las discusiones que tuvimos?"

"Sí", respondió él con total seguridad.

"¿Sí?"

"Elizabeth, me gustas desde el día en que nos conocimos, no me digas que no te diste cuenta."

"Pero estabas tan serio esa noche en lo de Chase!"

"Puede ser, pero después de esa noche te di algunas pistas ¿no? En la casa de campo, cuando bailamos…"

"Pero te fuiste con Carrie", le reprochó Lizzie interrumpiéndolo.

"Y tú con James", replicó él con seriedad pero en seguida sonrió porque no se quería enojar.

"Estamos a mano, olvidémoslo", dijo Lizzie después de un rato. "Tengo que irme."

"Te acompaño."

Salieron del restaurante y caminaron tomados de la mano hasta que estuvieron en la puerta del edificio donde trabajaba Lizzie donde ella lo soltó.

"¿Te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo?", le preguntó Jonathan con tono burlón.

"No seas tonto!", le dijo dándole un golpecito en el brazo. "Conociendo a Roger ya se debe haber enterado todo el edificio y yo tengo que mantener una imagen profesional. Soy directora de una comisión ¿recuerdas?"

"Es una lástima arquitecta Bradshaw porque en estos momentos tengo unas ganas locas de besarla", le dijo él acercándose peligrosamente pero sin tocarla.

"Tengo una tarde horrible por delante. No me hagas esto…", le suplicó Lizzie y Jonathan se alejó un poco.

"¿Cenamos? O tal vez mañana si piensas que estarás muy cansada."

"No, cenemos hoy. Estaré bien."

"Te paso a buscar por aquí ¿a las ocho?"

"Está bien, gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque sí", le dijo y poniéndose en puntas de pie le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Luego salió corriendo, sonrojada, sintiéndose como una colegiala, mientras Jonathan la miraba marcharse con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

…

La tarde fue tan tremenda como Elizabeth había imaginado y para cuando terminó se le partía la cabeza, tanto que estuvo a punto de llamar a Jonathan y postergar la cena para otro día pero luego lo pensó mejor, tenía muchas ganas de estar con él y no había mejor manera de terminar el día.

Bajó puntual a las ocho y, obviamente Jonathan estaba ahí, recostado sobre un Porsche gris plata.

"¿Está tratando de impresionarme señor Darcy?", el preguntó mirando con admiración el auto.

"¿Lo dices por esto? No sé de quién es, yo sólo me apoyé en él", le dijo y cuando vio su cara de asombro le sonrió y se movió para abrirle la puerta.

La llevó a Osaka, el restaurante de sushi más exclusivo de la ciudad. Mientras se dirigían a su mesa varias personas lo saludaron, él respondió a todos con amabilidad pero sólo se detuvo a hablar con unos pocos a quienes les presentó a Elizabeth llamándola simplemente por su nombre, sin apelativos. A ella no le molestó, su relación todavía era muy reciente como para ser encasillada en alguna denominación. Les habían dado una mesa en un reservado lo que les permitió conversar con tranquilidad y así estuvieron hasta la una de la mañana. Hablaron de todo y cada uno por su lado se maravilló de la facilidad con la que fluía la conversación. Las primeras citas podían ser algo difíciles, y eso era después de todo su primera cita, pero entre ellos no había incomodidad sino sinceridad, hasta los silencios eran apreciados, y las palabras cariñosas que se dedicaron cada tanto tampoco estuvieron mal.

Cuando terminaron Jonathan la llevó hasta su departamento y en el trayecto los dos permanecieron en silencio ocupados, sin saberlo, con los mismos pensamientos, nerviosos por primera vez en toda la noche. _'¿Lo invito a subir?'_, pensaba ella. _'¿Me invitará a subir?'_, pensaba él.

Llegaron y Jonathan bajó del coche para acompañarla hasta la puerta. Cuando Lizzie abrió se dio vuelta antes de entrar y lo miró y se perdió en esos increíbles ojos azules que la invitaban a sumergirse en ellos como el agua del mar. Jonathan parecía estar bajo el mismo encantamiento y sólo después de varios segundos acercó su rostro al de ella y se besaron de una forma diferente que en las dos ocasiones anteriores. Había ternura en el beso, sí, y pasión pero también había algo más, algo parecido a la aceptación, como si con ese beso asumieran que estaba bien, que eso era lo correcto, lo que se suponía que tenía que ser.

"Buenas noches John", le dijo Lizzie cuando se separaron mirándolo todavía con ojos soñadores.

"Buenas noches Lizzie, dulces sueños."


	16. Chapter 16

**Gracias por los comentarios, siempre me alientan a seguir.**

**Espero sinceramente que les guste este capítulo. A mí me encantó escribirlo ;) **

**Destino 16**

"Por fin", dijo Julie en cuanto atendió la llamada de Lizzie.

"¿Por fin qué?"

"Por fin te dignas a llamarme. No supe nada de ti desde que volviste de Cardiff."

"Y yo tampoco de ti."

"Pero yo no tengo nada extraordinario que contarte."

"¿Y qué te hace creer que yo sí?"

"Fin de semana en la costa, tú y Jonathan, las olas y el viento y el frío del mar*. ¿Estás segura de que no tienes nada que decirme?"

"Claro que sí. Que no sé como hace Christine para aguantar al pesado de Frank, que Cardiff es una ciudad muy agradable, que el tiempo estuvo lindo, que Lady Bowen es todo un personaje pero su marido es un encanto, que viven en un castillo horrible, que el primo de Jonathan es muy simpático y… Ah, y su ahijada también."

"¿Y a ti te parece que me interesan Frank, Christine, Lady Marmalade, y el primo y la ahijada y el abuelo y el perro? Lizzie, me estás poniendo nerviosa!"

"Pero qué carácter!"

"Notting Hill Gate. Una en punto. No llegues tarde", dijo Julie y colgó.

"¿Problemas con tu amiga?", le preguntó Chase levantando la vista de su Ipad. Estaban los dos sentados en la cama disfrutando la mañana del sábado con un desayuno en la cama, él leía sus mails y ella hojeaba una revista.

"Adoro a Lizzie pero es realmente insoportable cuando se pone en negadora", respondió Julie cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en un signo de frustración. "Es obvio que está muerta con Jonathan ¿y me quiere hacer creer que después de varios días con él no pasó nada?"

"¿Estás segura de que se vieron?"

"Claro, Christine me dijo que almorzaron juntos en casa de los Bowen y que al día siguiente Lizzie y él salieron a navegar con el primo y la ahijada de Jonathan."

"Ryan y Giselle. Encantadores. Hace mucho que no los veo, me gustaría…"

"Lo que a mi me gustaría es saber qué paso", lo interrumpió Julie exasperada.

"¿Christine no te lo dijo?"

"No quiso, dice que se fue a acostar temprano y que no vio nada más que un par de miraditas entre ellos. ¿Jonathan qué dice?"

"No lo sé, no hablé con él en toda la semana."

"Llámalo!"

"¿Para qué?", le preguntó Chase que odiaba los chismes casi tanto como hacer de casamentero. "No es asunto nuestro Julie y además John detesta que se metan en sus cosas."

"No te pido que te metas, simplemente que lo llames y le preguntes qué tal estuvo su fin de semana."

"Hace quince años que lo conozco y jamás le pregunté por su fin de semana. No se lo va a creer. Además, te repito, no es asunto nuestro."

"Ay por favor, querido, por favor!", le rogó Julie mientras tomaba le quitaba el Ipad de las manos y se acurrucaba contra él. "No es que quiera entrometerme, lo que pasa es que estoy segura de que a Lizzie le gusta Jonathan y él es perfecto para ella. Sólo quiero que mi amiga sea feliz. ¿A ti no te parece que ellos se gustan?", le preguntó mientras le daba suaves besos en el cuello.

"Supongo que sí", respondió él ronroneando.

"¿Y no te gustaría que tu amigo saliera con una mujer tan hermosa e inteligente como mi amiga?", Julie había deslizado las manos por debajo de la remera de Chase y comenzaba a quitársela.

"Supongo que sí", dijo él que ya estaba mucho más interesado en las acciones de Julie que en sus palabras.

"Entonces llámalo y averigua", le ordenó Julie mientras se estiraba por encima de Chase para agarrar el teléfono y alcanzárselo. "Es por su bien, amor, te lo aseguro."

"Te aprovechas de que no puedo decirte que no", le dijo él mientras tomaba el teléfono y comenzaba a marcar. "Me debes una."

"Y te voy a pagar dos, en cuanto cortes", le dijo Julie y se sentó a horcajadas de él con la mirada expectante.

"Hola Johnny, ¿cómo estás?"

"Bien amigo ¿y tú?"

"Bien, aquí con…", Julie le indicó que no revelara que estaba con ella, "eh… ¿cómo te fue en Cardiff? Hace días que no hablamos."

"Me fue bien. Mi tía está como siempre, Gigi más linda que nunca y… eso… no mucho más."

"¿Pero no estaban Christine, Connors y Elizabeth también? Al menos eso debe haber sido una novedad", preguntó Chase que empezaba a sentirse intrigado por las evasivas de su amigo.

"Estaban, es verdad. Sí, fue… distinto."

"¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? ¿Por qué no almorzamos? Julie salió con L…", ella le dio un golpe en el estómago, "con una amiga. Podríamos encontrarnos a la una y media en…", Julie iba indicándole todo sin hablar, "Notting Hill Gate. ¿Te parece?"

"Ok, te veo allí."

"¿Y bien?", le preguntó Julie cuando colgó.

"Odio admitirlo pero me parece que tienes razón. Hay algo ahí."

"Lo sabía! Cuando me encuentre con Lizzie vamos a caminar por Portobello Road y a las dos nos encontraremos todos en ese restaurante de la esquina al que fuimos el otro día ¿recuerdas? Pero tiene que parecer casual, no arruines la sorpresa."

"¿Estás segura de esto? John se va a enojar si descubre que lo engañé y por lo que conozco a Lizzie, ella también."

"No se van a enojar, te lo aseguro. Te apuesto lo que sea a que esos dos ya están juntos", dijo Julie mientras comenzaba a levantarse de la cama.

"¿Adonde crees que vas?", le preguntó él tomándola de la cintura y obligándola a permanecer donde estaba.

"Son casi las once, me tengo que bañar o llegaré tarde."

"Lo que tienes que hacer es pagar tu deuda. Dos, por si no lo recuerdas", dijo Chase mientras intentaba quitarle el camisón.

"A la noche, te lo prometo, y te pagaré tres… no, cuatro", Julie quiso librarse de él pero sus caricias eran demasiado tentadoras. "Por favor, amor, no voy a llegar…"

"Ya sé!", Chase giró en la cama para poner los pies en el piso y sin soltar a Julie se levantó y la llevó al baño. "Yo también me tengo que bañar así que puedes pagarme dos ahora y las otras dos las dejamos para la noche."

"Pero si pago ahora son dos nada más", exclamó ella fingiendo indignación.

"Lo lamento, subió la tarifa." El agua de la ducha (y otras cosas) les impidió seguir discutiendo.

…

A Jonathan le pareció un poco extraña la conversación con Chase pero no le dedicó mucho tiempo porque lo único en que podía pensar era Elizabeth. Sentía algo muy especial por ella, algo que no había sentido nunca antes y eso lo asustaba pero también lo llenaba de energía. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sentido mariposas en el estómago por última vez pero las sentía cada vez que la veía o pensaba en ella. _'Estoy hecho un tonto'_, se dijo sin poder evitar sonreír.

"Hola."

"Buenos días señorita Elizabeth."

"Buenos días señor Darcy", le dijo Lizzie del otro lado de la línea. "Es casi mediodía. Era hora de que me llamaras ¿no?"

"También podrías haberme llamado tú", le respondió él sin enojarse por el reproche.

"No, porque eres tú quien me está cortejando y mi única tarea es hacerme la linda."

"Y eso lo haces muuuuy bien", Jonathan imaginó que en ese momento Lizzie estaría sonriendo. No podía creer las cursilerías que estaba diciendo pero el encantaba coquetear así con ella, había algo refrescante en esa conquista un poco ingenua aunque su necesidad de estar con ella se estaba volviendo insoportable. "¿Nos vemos esta noche? Quedé en ir a almorzar con Chase."

"Y yo con Julie. ¿Se lo dijiste?"

"No ¿y tú a ella?"

"Tampoco."

"Hubiera creído que se contaban todo."

"Y lo hacemos. Bueno, ella siempre cuenta un poco más que yo. Pero no sé, últimamente me siento bastante egoísta."

"¿En qué sentido?"

"No te quiero compartir", confesó Lizzie y a Jonathan se le paró el corazón.

"También podríamos almorzar con ellos mañana ¿no?", la pregunta sonó a súplica.

"Julie me mata si le cancelo, hace días que no la veo."

"Bueno, está bien. Paso por tu casa a las ocho, ¿te parece?"

"Perfecto."

"Adiós a… Adiós", dijo Jonathan pensando en lo cerca que estuvo de llamarla 'amor'.

"Adiós."

…

"Lizzie, te hiciste algo. ¿Qué te hiciste? Estás muy linda", le dijo Julie en cuanto se encontraron.

"¿Te parece? No me hice nada."

"Tal vez el fin de semana de descanso te hizo bien." Julie observó con detenimiento a su amiga para descubrir su reacción pero Lizzie se cuidó muy bien de demostrar nada. _'Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé'_, se dijo.

Durante la siguiente hora, mientras recorrían el mercado de Portobello Road y visitaban las tiendas de antigüedades, Julie intentó descubrir lo que había pasado en Cardiff y si había habido algún cambio en la relación de Lizzie y Jonathan pero fue imposible, Lizzie evitaba hablar del tema y Julie empezó a molestarse, eran mejores amigas y aunque ella siempre había sido más abierta que Lizzie, jamás se habían ocultado nada importante. Cuando llegaron al restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa Julie decidió que ya había sido suficiente. Se sentó delante de su amiga, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola fijamente.

"¿Qué pasa?", le preguntó Lizzie intrigada.

"Estoy esperando."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que me cuentes."

"¿Qué cosa?", repitió Lizzie ya un poco molesta.

"Tú lo sabes."

"No lo sé."

"Sí lo sabes y yo también pero aún así quiero oírtelo decir." La expresión de Julie era tan clara que a Lizzie no le quedó más remedio que confesar.

"Está bien. Estoy saliendo con Jonathan", admitió al fin.

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"Desde Cardiff."

"Hace una semana! No puedo creer que me lo ocultaras!", exclamó Julie dolida. "Soy tu mejor amiga, siempre nos contamos todo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Bueno Julie, no te enojes. Todavía no es nada demasiado serio, sólo me está cortejando."

"¿Te está qué?"

"Cortejando."

"¿Y eso qué quiere decir? Espera… lo leí una vez… Ay, Lizzie tú y tus libros!"

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Es algo muy lindo."

"Eso quiere decir que ustedes todavía no…?"

"No."

"¿Y me quieres hacer creer que no es serio? Si no fuera serio se habrían acostado la primera noche."

"Julie! Jonathan es un caballero."

"Jonathan es un bombón que está muerto contigo y tú con él. Si se está portando como un caballero es porque le importas."

"No me la hagas difícil Julie, mi cabeza ya es un lío", le pidió Lizzie con cara de desesperación.

"Está bien, lo siento. Ahora cuéntame. Todo!"

Cuando Lizzie terminó con el relato Julie tenía la misma expresión que cuando miraba esas tontas películas de amor por televisión.

"Estás perdida", fue su conclusión.

"Lo sé. ¿Qué voy a hacer?"

"Disfrutar de ese hombre todo lo que puedas, obviamente! Y no lo arruines pensando demasiado como haces siempre, este sí es un tipo especial."

"Lo sé y eso me asusta un poco. Por eso me alegro de que vayamos despacio."

"¿Lo amas?"

"No. Bah, no sé… No, no lo amo… aún."

"No te estreses, ya lo sabrás. Sobre lo de ir despacio… ¿cuándo te parece que van a acelerar?"

"Espero que muy pronto porque me estoy volviendo loca. ¿Viste lo atractivo que es? Y no sabes lo hermoso que se ve cuando está relajado."

"Creo que sí lo sé", dijo Julie mirando por encima del hombro de su amiga.

Lizzie se dio vuelta y casi se le para el corazón cuando lo vio entrar al restaurante acompañado por Chase y al parecer a él le pasó lo mismo porque su rostro reflejaba sorpresa y algo más que, por suerte, no era disgusto. Los dos hombres se acercaron a la mesa de las muchachas, Chase se sentó al lado de Julie y le dio un beso mientras Jonathan se quedaba parado al lado de Elizabeth, algo incómodo.

"Querido, justo a tiempo", le dijo Julie a Chase.

Lizzie y Jonathan se miraron entre sí y luego a sus amigos.

"¿Ustedes…?", preguntaron al unísono.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no tenían ganas de verse?", preguntó Julie con total inocencia.

Resignados Lizzie quitó su abrigo de la silla para que Jonathan pudiera ocuparla y él se sentó sin dejar de mirar a sus amigos pero finalmente se dio vuelta hacia Lizzie, le tomó la mano y después de darle un beso en la mejilla, aunque bastante cerca de su boca, le dijo: "Hola."

"Ahhhh", suspiraron Julie y Chase desde el otro lado de la mesa.

…

El almuerzo fue una tortura para Lizzie y Jonathan, Julie y Chase no dejaban de hacerles preguntas y molestarlos, haciéndolos sentir bastante incómodos. Por eso se alegraron cuando dijeron que tenían un compromiso en otro lado.

"Ahora que estamos solos voy a hacer lo que he estado deseando desde que te vi", le dijo Jonathan y sin mucha ceremonia la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

"Yo tampoco veía la hora de besarte. Estás muy guapo hoy", le dijo ella mientras le acariciaba la cara.

"Lizzie…", dijo Jonathan con la voz tomada por la emoción.

"Vamos a mi casa", dijo Elizabeth que entendía el sentimiento porque lo compartía.

Jonathan la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta el coche. El tráfico estaba imposible así que pasaron más de media hora en el auto, tiempo en el que no hablaron para nada y apenas si se miraron de tan nerviosos que estaban. Cuando llegaron a la casa Jonathan estacionó y bajó del auto para acompañar a Lizzie a la puerta. Ella abrió y entró pero él se quedó en el porche sin saber qué hacer, entonces Lizzie lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo escaleras arriba, abrió la puerta de su departamento lo empujó adentro y sólo entonces giró hacia él. Se miraron por unos instantes mientras sus respiraciones iban volviéndose cada vez más aceleradas, al igual que los latidos de sus corazones.

Un segundo después estaban uno en brazos del otro besándose apasionadamente. Él tomó su rostro con una mano y su cintura con la otra hacia empujándola hacia él para que sus cuerpos se tocaran de arriba a abajo. Ella llevó las manos hasta su cabeza y entrelazó los dedos en su cabello atrayéndolo hacia ella. Sólo se separaron cuando la necesidad de aire fue imprescindible, se miraron profundamente sin dejar de tocarse, él acariciaba su cuello y su boca, pasando un pulgar por sus labios con fuerza, ella le quitaba el cabello de los ojos para poder verlo bien, acariciaba su mejilla y jugaba con su oreja. Con suma urgencia se quitaron las chaquetas y se acariciaron deslizando las manos por debajo de su ropa para sentir el contacto de la piel mientras volvían a besarse. Jonathan la alzó y Lizzie rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas sin dejar de acariciar sus hombros y su espalda. De ese modo llegaron al dormitorio y se arrojaron juntos sobre la cama, sus cuerpos entrelazados, sus manos y bocas explorando, probando, saboreando. El ritmo fue decreciendo a medida que se quitaban la ropa y cuando finalmente se unieron lo hicieron con pasión pero también con ternura, demorando el final para disfrutar cada segundo hasta que ya no pudieron contenerse más.

Cayeron rendidos aún abrazados, el sol de esa tarde de otoño entraba por la ventana y Jonathan pensó que Lizzie nunca había estado tan bella como en ese momento, desnuda entre sus brazos, con expresión arrebatada, el cabello revuelto y los labios hinchados y enrojecidos por sus besos. Quiso decir algo pero temió que su voz delatara su emoción porque para él ya estaba claro que la amaba, perdidamente, pero estaba seguro de que ella no, al menos no aún.

"¿Estás bien?", le preguntó ella con dulzura mientras le acariciaba amorosamente el rostro.

"Muy bien", respondió él con una sonrisa, feliz de poder compartir ese momento con ella y decidido a que sus ansias de algo más no le impidieran disfrutarlo.

Como si supiera lo que pasaba por su interior Lizzie se levantó un poco para darle un suave beso en los labios y luego se recostó contra él, con la cabeza apoyada en el hueco de su cuello y la mano sobre su pecho. Jonathan la rodeó con el brazo y tomó la mano que descansaba sobre su cuerpo entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, pensando que eso era lo más cerca que había estado jamás de la felicidad real.

_* Esto lo entienden sólo los argentinos porque hace referencia a una canción (malísima!) de un tal Donald que dice: "Las olas y el viento, y el frío del mar, shala lala la". No sé por qué me vino a la mente justo ahora pero así fue. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Primero quiero dar las gracias por los comentarios y la paciencia que tuvieron todo este tiempo. Estuve de viaje un mes y aunque tenía toda la intención de actualizar antes de irme finalmente no lo logré. **

**Este es un capítulo muy cortito pero lo subo más que nada para que sepan que no voy a abandonar la historia (ni tampoco "Simplemente Lizzy y Darcy) que también actualizaré pronto. **

**Previamente: Elizabeth y Jonathan pasan su primera tarde/noche juntos…**

**Destino 17**

"¿Estás dormido?", le preguntó Lizzie a Jonathan después de un rato. Seguían los dos acostados, uno en brazos del otro.

"Mmhh… No…", respondió él mientras le acariciaba la espalda con los ojos aún cerrados, "pero duerme si quieres."

"No, no quiero", dijo Lizzie y se incorporó un poco para mirarlo, las manos sobre su pecho y la cara apoyada en sus manos.

"¿Quieres hablar?", le preguntó él abriendo los ojos.

"Tampoco", respondió ella con una sonrisa pícara.

"¿Y entonces, qué podemos hacer?"

"No sé… ¿A ti qué se te ocurre?", preguntó Lizzie con voz sensual.

"Ya sé, miremos televisión, hoy juega el Manchester", sugirió él y se estiró para tomar el control remoto que estaba sobre la mesa de luz.

"¿Perdón?", Lizzie estaba totalmente asombrada.

"¿Qué? Es sábado, hay partido", respondió él como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Sin decir nada pero mostrando toda su indignación con la expresión de su rostro, Lizzie se levantó tirando de la sábana para cubrirse pero era la misma sábana que lo cubría a él así que Jonathan tiró de ella hasta que Lizzie volvió a caer en la cama, entonces la atrapó con sus brazos y se puso encima de ella para mantenerla quieta.

"Eres tan linda cuanto te enojas", le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

"Y tú eres tan tonto!", Lizzie intentó zafarse pero él la detuvo con el peso de su cuerpo y con una catarata de besos.

"¿De verdad creíste que prefería un partido antes que _esto_?", le preguntó Jonathan entre beso y beso.

"Claro que no!", mintió Lizzie.

…

Los dulces momentos que compartían luego de hacer el amor por segunda vez fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono y aunque Lizzie hizo un esfuerzo por ignorarlo, tuvo que atender al ver que era su madre y recordando que llevaba sin hablar con ella más de una semana.

"Hola mamá", dijo Lizzie mientras se levantaba de la cama y entraba en el baño. "Sí, ya sé que hace mucho que no te llamo. Lo siento, he estado ocupada. Mucho trabajo… Sí, hoy también tuve que trabajar un poco", John reía mientras escuchaba las mentiras de Lizzie. "¿Cardiff? Bien, bien. Ya sabes, Christine, Frank… ¿Cómo sabes?… Ah, Frank te lo dijo ¿Y cuándo hablaste con él?… No me molesta pero no entiendo por qué tenía que contarte _él _como la había pasado _yo_… Bueno. Fuimos a casa de Lady Bowen… Muy distinguida… Sí, estaba su sobrino Jonathan, el amigo de Chase, con su primo y su ahijada… No, no los conoces por eso no entiendo para que quieres que te cuente de ellos… ¿Terminó el interrogatorio?", preguntó Lizzie después de un rato, "Mejor. ¿Cómo estás?… ¿Y papá?… Claro, trataré de ir pronto… Ay má! Sabes que trabajo duro toda la semana y el fin de semana quiero descansar… Pero si yo salgo! Hoy mismo almorcé con Julie y… Mamá, ¿cuántas veces lo hablamos? No te voy a contar con quien… Porque es asunto mío y porque eres incorregible. Y hablando de eso te tengo que cortar. Un hombre súper atractivo, inteligente, rico y _desnudo _me espera en la cama… Ah ¿estás escandalizada? Bueno, tú lo buscaste… Adiós mamá, te quiero. Dale un beso a papá." Lizzie cortó con un largo suspiro de exasperación.

"¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle algo así a tu madre?", le preguntó Jonathan muerto de risa.

"Lo peor es que le dije la verdad y no me creyó", dijo Lizzie asomando la cabeza para mirarlo con picardía. "Lo que pasa es que cuando empieza así es insoportable. Mi madre podrá dirigir la cátedra de historia del arte de la universidad pero es una casamentera de primer orden. Y para colmo soy hija única, así que toda la presión de darles un buen yerno y unos preciosos nietos cae sobre mi."

"¿Te molestan mucho con eso?"

"La verdad que no. Papá nunca me dice nada y mamá me respeta… casi siempre", mientras hablaba Lizzie salió del baño peinada y con la cara lavada, llevaba un pijama de pantalón estampado y remera flúo. Jonathan la miró fijamente preguntándose como era posible que con ese pijama tan ridículo se viera tan hermosa pero fue esa mirada la que hizo que Lizzie se diera cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto, ya que se había vestido sin pensar. "Oh, no! Mira lo que me puse!"

"Me gusta Lizzie. Ven aquí", le pidió Jonathan.

"¿Para qué se compra una ropa interior sexy si después termina vistiéndose así?" Sin hacer caso a la mano extendida de John que la llamaba a regresar a la cama, Lizzie revolvió los cajones de su cómoda hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y volvió a meterse en el baño. Salió dos minutos después ataviada con un precioso (y corto) camisón de seda y encaje que resaltaba su fabulosa figura y tenía un aspecto tan suave que le daban a John más deseos aún de tocarla. "¿Mejor, no?", preguntó ella girando para que el pudiera verla bien.

"Estabas muy linda antes pero… sí, así estás mucho mejor. Ahora ven", le pidió casi como si fuera una orden y para incitarlo aún más Lizzie demoró una eternidad en hacer los cinco pasos que la separaban de la cama. Cuando estuvieron juntos él comenzó a acariciarla, sintiendo las formas de su cuerpo a través de la seda. "¿Y esto? Aún tiene la etiqueta!", dijo él después de un rato.

"Lo estaba guardando para una ocasión especial", dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba como una adolescente.

'_Piensa que soy especial'_, pensó Jonathan emocionado y la besó y la acarició y la volvió a besar y la amó hasta que quedaron sin aliento una vez más.

…

"¿No me digas que eso fue tu estómago?", le preguntó Lizzie asombrada.

"Lo siento, me parece que tengo hambre", se disculpó él.

"Yo también. Vamos, te cocino algo", le dijo Lizzie mientras se levantaba para ir a la cocina.

John la siguió y se sentó en la barra que separaba el estar de la cocina y la observó fascinado, parecía que sabía lo que hacía y, obviamente, el hecho de que llevara sólo ese pequeño camisón ayudaba a aumentar su fascinación. Lizzie le preguntó si tenía alguna preferencia o algo que no le gustara y como él dijo que no ella empezó a sacar cosas de la heladera y las alacenas y media hora después estaban disfrutando de un fabuloso salteado de carne y verdura que acompañaron con vino tinto.

"Es fabuloso Lizzie, cocinas muy bien!", la elogió John.

"Gracias, me encanta cocinar. ¿Tu cocinas?"

"Cocino, aunque no también como tú. Vivo solo desde los dieciocho así que cocino, lavo, plancho, limpio…"

"No paras de sumar cualidades a la lista. Y estas son realmente útiles!", rió Lizzie.

"Y no sabes todas las cualidades que aún no conoces de mi!", retrucó él estirándose para darle un beso que la dejó con ganas de más.

Cuando terminaron de comer Jonathan lavó los platos mientras seguían charlando y Lizzie pensaba en lo cómodos que se sentían el uno con el otro en esa situación tan simple y doméstica. Ordenaron todo, se tiraron en el sillón para escuchar música mientras disfrutaban de un té y unos ricos chocolates. Poco a poco Lizzie fue quedándose dormida y a John le dio tanta ternura verla así que no tuvo el valor de despertarla así que la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. Se acostó junto a ella, la abrazó y pronto el sueño lo alcanzó también a él.

…

A la mañana siguiente Lizzie se despertó cuando el sol empezó a invadir la habitación, no era demasiado fuerte pero a ella siempre le había costado dormir con luz así que se tapó los ojos con la mano y estaba a punto de levantarse para cerrar la persiana cuando sintió que algo la detenía. Le tomó unos segundos entender que se trataba del brazo de Jonathan. Entonces surgieron en su mente, y en su cuerpo, los recuerdos de todo lo vivido con él el día anterior y sintió como un precioso calor la invadía de pies a cabeza. Se sentía tan cómoda en sus brazos que en lugar de levantarse se dio vuelta hacia él y escondió la cara en el hueco de su hombro. Él instintivamente la envolvió entre sus brazos colocando su cabeza sobre la de ella y Lizzie tuvo la oscuridad que buscaba para poder dormir un poco más.

…

Jonathan abrió los ojos muy lentamente y se encontró en una habitación que no era la suya, además había una mujer en sus brazos. _'Lizzie…'_, se dijo cuando recordó dónde y con quién estaba. Elizabeth estaba acurrucada contra su cuerpo con la cabeza escondida en su hombro y el cabello cubriéndole el rostro. Trató de despejarle la cara pero ella se quejó y se acurrucó un poco más. John la abrazó amorosamente y, con una sonrisa en los labios, se entregó al sueño una vez más.


	18. Chapter 18

**Por fin pude terminar el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por los comentarios y el aliento, me ayudan a continuar con la historia. **

**El final es un poco fuerte pero no creo necesario cambiar la calificación, son sólo insinuaciones para poner en perspectiva a los protagonistas de la historia. **

**Espero que les guste. **

**Destino 18**

"¿Seguro quieres que te deje aquí? Todavía falta para tu oficina. Un caballero siempre lleva a una dama hasta la puerta misma del edificio adonde va", le dijo Jonathan. Era lunes por la mañana, luego de pasar todo el fin de semana juntos sin salir de casa de ella, Jonathan la había llevado en su auto hasta el trabajo pero Lizzie le había pedido que la dejara unas cuadras antes. "¿O será que te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo?", le preguntó con fingido enojo.

"Lo que me da vergüenza es que vean como me sonrojo cuando estoy contigo. Parezco una adolescente. Mírame! Estuve todo el fin de semana con las mejillas así de rojas", se lamentó Lizzie mientras se miraba en el espejo retrovisor.

"No te quejes, te hace ver más joven y te haría ver más linda si eso fuera posible", la consoló Jonathan con galantería.

"No me digas esas cosas que me sonrojo otra vez!", dijo ella mortificada y abrió la puerta para salir del auto. "Mejor me voy, me va a hace bien caminar", dijo mientras pensaba que tal vez el frío de la mañana la ayudara a bajar un poco el calor que sentía en su interior.

"¿No me das un beso?", le preguntó Jonathan con ternura antes de que ella pudiera salir.

Lizzie lo miró, era tan atractivo, tan hombre, seguro de sí mismo sin ser pedante, serio y maduro pero también dulce y divertido, nunca antes había salido con alguien así y eso la asustaba un poco porque sabía que iba camino a entregarle su corazón por entero, Jonathan era uno de esos hombres a los que se les daba todo o nada, y si las cosas salían mal sufriría tanto que tal vez nunca se podría recuperar. _'No puedo ser tan pesimista. Este maravilloso hombre está conmigo, no se que pasará mañana, pero ahora él __está conmigo__._' Se acercó a él con decisión, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo besó profundamente, ella a él, dominando la situación por completo. Cuando lo dejó vio que ahora era Jonathan el que estaba completamente sonrojado y sin aliento y dejó el auto, sin decir una palabra y sin mirar atrás, disfrutando de una sensación de plenitud y seguridad que no había sentido nunca antes.

Mientras caminaba las pocas cuadras que la separaban de su trabajo se sintió como la protagonista de una de esas películas en que la chica toma las riendas de su vida y camina por las calles de la gran ciudad con tal actitud que los que pasan a su lado se dan vuelta a mirarla. _'Sólo espero que ahora no me atropelle un auto como a Natalie Portman en Closer'_, pensó mientras entraba por fin al edificio riendo de sus propias tonterías.

"Buenos días", dijo cuando entró en la oficina y se metió rápidamente en su despacho intentando escapar de la mirada artera de Roger.

Obviamente, no lo logró y en cuanto se sentó detrás de su escritorio su asistente tomó una silla frente a ella y la miró expectante.

"¿Necesitas algo?", le preguntó ella con la mayor frialdad posible.

"Muchas cosas pero me conformo con saber cómo te fue este fin de semana."

"Bien, gracias", contestó pero Roger no se movió. "¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la mañana? Tengo cosas que hacer."

"No tienes ninguna reunión hasta después del mediodía y el viernes resolvimos casi todo así que sí, voy a quedarme aquí toda la mañana o… hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber."

"Pregunta", Lizzie no tenía deseos de someterse a su interrogatorio pero conocía a Roger demasiado bien y sabía que no pararía hasta conseguir lo que quería.

"¿Qué tal el bombón moreno? Caliente ¿no?"

"Roger!"

"¿Acaso no la pasaste con él? El viernes se fueron juntos, no lo niegues porque los vi."

"No tengo por qué negarlo, fuimos a cenar."

"¿Y…?"

"Y… no es asunto tuyo", dijo Lizzie tratando de terminar con el tema, una vez más sin éxito.

"Te estás haciendo la difícil y sabes que eso me incita aún más."

"Y tú te estás poniendo muy insolente y sabes que me voy a cansar", Lizzie estaba empezando a enojarse pero el teléfono los salvó.

"Oficina de la arquitecta Bradshaw", dijo Roger. "Julie querida ¿cómo estás?… Sí, está justo frente a mi… no quiere soltar prenda pero… me parece que sí… aguarda que te pongo en altavoz."

"Hola amiga", dijo Julie desde el otro lado de la línea mientras Lizzie le hacía un gesto a Roger indicándole que lo iba a matar.

"Hola Julie ¿cómo estás?"

"No tan bien como tú parece. Te mandé cinco mensajes el fin de semana y no me contestaste ni uno."

"Eh… lo siento… no los vi."

"Me parece que estuvo algo ocupada", intervino Roger.

"Me imagino, a juzgar por la forma en que Jonathan y tú se miraban cuando los dejamos el sábado…"

"Julie! No me parece que tengamos que discutir esto mientras estoy en la oficina y menos por el altavoz", la interrumpió Lizzie algo molesta.

"Oh vamos, no te enojes! Sólo dime esto ¿pasaste un buen fin de semana?", le preguntó Julie.

"Muy bueno", reconoció Lizzie después de unos momentos.

"Bien! Cuánto me alegro! Yo te dije que eran el uno para el otro…"

"Está bien, sólo para que me dejen en paz les digo que sí, estuve el fin de semana con Jonathan y lo pasé muy bien. Ahora basta, tengo que trabajar."

"Mucho trabajo y poca diversión. Cuéntanos más!", le pidió Roger.

"No pienso contarles nada más!"

"Roger, dime cómo está vestida", pidió Julie.

"Pantalones, botas, polera…"

"¿Polera?", preguntó Julie.

"Sí polera ¿qué tiene? Estamos en invierno ¿no?", se quejó Lizzie mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

"Oh…", dijo Roger entendiendo lo que Julie implicaba y rápidamente se acercó a Lizzie para descubrir su cuello. "Tienes un mordisco!"

"Lo sabía! Sabía que Jonathan era súper apasionado."

"Julie, estás comprometida! ¿Cómo dices algo así?"

"No trates de distraerme. ¿Es fogoso, no?"

"Por supuesto que es fogoso, con ese cuerpo y esa mirada…", dijo Roger.

"¿Lo conoces?", preguntó Julie asombrada.

"Sí, vino el otro día a buscarla. Es algo digno de admirar."

"¿Viste? Chase es más mi tipo pero hay que estar ciego para no ver lo atractivo que es…"

"Hola! ¿Recuerdan que estoy aquí? Yo, Lizzie, su amiga y _jefa_", dijo mirando significativamente a Roger. "¿Podemos terminar con este asunto? Tengo cosas que hacer."

"Está bien, yo también tengo que trabajar. Sólo una pregunta más", dijo Julie, "¿cuántas veces?"

Lizzie miró el teléfono con cara de espanto y luego a Roger que la miraba como si ella fuera a revelar la fórmula de la juventud eterna. No se sentía cómoda hablando de esos temas pero casi nunca tenía posibilidades de alardear así que…

"Perdí la cuenta cuando llegamos a seis", respondió con una mezcla de pudor, satisfacción y orgullo.

"Si estuvieras conmigo verías que estoy haciendo reverencias frente al teléfono y todos en la oficina me miran como si estuviera loca. Bien hecho amiga, bien hecho", la felicitó Julie.

"Adiós", fue todo lo que dijo Lizzie antes de cortar la comunicación.

"Nunca estuve tan orgulloso de ti", le dijo Roger seriamente y Lizzie temió que se pusiera a llorar de la emoción.

"Sal de aquí", le ordenó pero cuando estuvo sola no pudo evitar sonreír de pura felicidad.

…

El beso de Lizzie dejó a Jonathan con los sentidos nublados por varios minutos y sólo la bocina de un auto detrás del suyo, que insistentemente le pedía que avanzara, lo ayudó a recobrar la conciencia pero mientras conducía hacia su departamento no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Se dio una ducha rápida, se cambió la ropa y salió para su oficina, antes de entrar vio de reojo su reflejo en el espejo del ascensor y cambió enseguida la expresión, si lo veían llegar con la mirada perdida y esa media sonrisa tonta en los labios no tendría paz en todo el día. Saludo con una inclinación de cabeza a las secretarias y se metió rápidamente en la oficina tratando de evitar a Ryan pero, obviamente no lo logró.

"Llegas tarde", le dijo Ryan mientras se sentaba frente a él sin haber sido invitado.

"No recuerdo que tuviéramos ninguna reunión", replicó Jonathan mientras revisaba los papeles que había sobre su escritorio.

"No, pero tú siempre estás aquí antes de las ocho y son las diez."

"Tengo reloj, sé que hora es. Gracias", contestó tratando de dar por terminado el tema.

"Pasé por tu casa ayer, no estabas."

"No, no estaba."

"¿Y no me vas a decir qué hiciste?"

"No", contestó y no pensaba decir una palabra más.

"Yo la pasé muy bien. Salí a comer con Elizabeth."

"Mentira!", exclamó Jonathan levantando la cabeza sólo para darse cuenta de que había caído en la trampa.

"Lo sabía, estuviste con ella!", dijo Ryan con satisfacción.

"Estamos saliendo, ¿qué tiene de raro?"

"Nada. ¿Y, qué tal?", le preguntó con tono sugestivo.

"Ni a los 18 años te hablaba de mis relaciones con las mujeres, ciertamente no voy a empezar ahora."

"Uff, tú siempre tan aburrido!"

"No soy aburrido, soy discreto", se defendió Jonathan y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y Chase asomó su pelirroja cabeza.

"Buenas ¿puedo pasar?"

"Llegas en el momento justo, John tiene algo para contarnos", le dijo Ryan mientras lo invitaba a sentarse.

"¿Acaso tienen un radar?", preguntó Jonathan con fastidio.

"Cuando el circunspecto Jonathan Darcy se enamora hay algo en el aire", dijo Ryan.

"¿Quién dice que estoy enamorado?"

"Tu cara", contestó Chase. "Vamos, no pongas esa expresión! Es genial estar enamorado."

"Si lo sabrás tú que te enamoras y te desenamoras cada dos meses", dijo Jonathan entre dientes.

"Mentira! Hace más de seis meses que estoy con Julie y estamos tan bien como al principio."

"Me alegro mucho, ahora si no les molesta tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y seguramente ustedes también", les dijo Jonathan haciéndoles una seña para que se fuera.

"Aguafiestas!", le gritó Ryan.

"Espera, en realidad vine para otra cosa", recordó Chase antes de salir. "Esta noche cena en casa, estás invitado Ryan, y ni se te ocurre decir que no John porque Lizzie ya dijo que sí."

"Adiós", dijo Jonathan y cuando por fin lo dejaron solo tomó su teléfono y entró en Whatsapp.

"Hola, puedes hablar?"

"No. Conferencia. Puedo escribir"

"A ti también te atacaron?"

"Sin piedad. Y a ti?"

"Igual. ¿Cena hoy con Julie y Chase?"

"Lo siento, no me pude negar"

"Está bien. ¿Te paso a buscar?"

"Tengo reunión tarde, nos vemos ahí"

"Ok"

Silencio.

"Lizzie… estás ahí?"

"Sí"

Silencio.

"Te extraño"

"Yo también"

Silencio.

"¿John?"

"¿Sí?"

Silencio.

"Nada. Me tengo que ir. Beso"

"Adiós"

…

Si en algún momento Lizzie y Jonathan pensaron en llevar la relación con tranquilidad eso fue imposible, sus amigos estaban tan contentos de verlos juntos que la nueva pareja fue aceptada inmediatamente como si llevaran años saliendo. Ellos eran habitualmente cautelosos al inicio de sus relaciones pero esta vez ambos se dejaron llevar, Lizzie le contó a sus padres que estaba empezando una relación que parecía seria y Jonathan también le reveló a su familia que había conocido a alguien especial. Una de las más felices con la noticia fue Gigi que adoraba a Elizabeth y en cuanto se enteró quiso viajar a Londres para pasar unos días con ellos.

Así pasaron dos semanas en las cuales la pareja se afianzó a paso veloz, sus vidas comenzaban a integrarse, Jonathan la presentó a algunos compañeros de trabajo y colegas -que obviamente la admiraron al instante- y Lizzie le presentó a sus colaboradores más cercanos, aunque seguía manejándose con discreción porque como trabajaban en el mismo rubro, pero cada uno al otro lado del mostrador, no quería que nadie tuviera una impresión equivocada.

Habitualmente pasaban la noche en casa de Lizzie, habían ido un par de veces al departamento de Jonathan y aunque era cuatro veces más grande y tenía una magnífica vista le faltaba calor de hogar así que casi siempre preferían el pequeño departamento de Elizabeth.

También les gustaba salir a comer o ir a algún bar. Una de esas noches estaban en uno de los pubs de moda del Southbank tomando un trago y haciéndose arrumacos cuando Lindsay se acercó a ellos sorpresivamente.

"Prima! Hace mucho que no nos vemos. Veo que has estado ocupada", le dijo mirando significativamente a Jonathan.

"Hola Lindsay. ¿Cómo estás?", dijo Lizzie que no estaba demasiado feliz de verla.

"No mejor que tú parece."

"¿Tus padres?", preguntó Lizzie tratando de desviar la conversación.

"Bien, supongo", respondió Lindsay.

"Qué bueno", dijo Lizzie y se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

"Eh… bueno, los dejo solos", dijo Lindsay por fin entendiendo la indirecta y se marchó.

Lizzie no se relajó hasta que la vio salir del lugar. Cada vez se sentía más lejos de su prima, además había escuchado que estaba saliendo con James y ya no quería saber nada de él.

Lindsay, por su parte, estaba un poco asombrada, ella consideraba a Elizabeth una mojigata algo deslucida y nunca creyó que un bombón como Jonathan se fijara en ella y menos aún que ella se animara a tenerlo, eso le hizo respetarla un poco más. Era un chisme buenísimo así que en lugar de ir a su departamento se dirigió a casa de James que la recibió con indiferencia.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", le preguntó.

"Tenía ganas de verte", le contestó ella con voz sensual mientras empezaba a besarlo sin obtener respuesta. "¿Qué te pasa, estás de mal humor?"

"No es asunto tuyo", le dijo él mientras trataba de sacársela de encima.

"Vamos, no seas así. Yo sé cómo levantarte el ánimo", sugirió ella sin dejar de tocarlo.

James tenía ganas de echarla pero lo pensó mejor. En los últimos días se sentía muy frustrado, su trabajo en el canal se había estancado, las notas que le pedían eran insignificantes y aburridas y los productores aún no se decidían a publicar sus denuncias sobre Darcy por más que él les aseguraba que los datos eran ciertos y que era un notición. _'Tal vez una noche de sexo es justo lo que necesito'_, pensó y se abalanzó sobre Lindsay casi con violencia, ella lo miró asombrado pero no era ninguna ingenua y le gustaba jugar rudo así que respondió con la misma vehemencia. Varias horas después yacían sobre la cama exhaustos, Lindsay intentó acercarse a él otra vez pero James la rechazó con desprecio, ya había tenido suficiente.

"Deberías irte, mañana me tengo que levantar temprano", le dijo mientras le arrojaba la ropa para que se vistiera.

"Son las cuatro de la mañana, no pretenderás que me vaya ahora."

"Vamos, te pediré un taxi", fue todo lo que contestó.

"Como quieras", respondió Lindsay molesta. "Tenía algo para contarte pero si no quieres escucharlo me voy."

"¿Te parece que me interesan tus chismes? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer."

"Por supuesto pero como involucra a Elizabeth _y_ a Jonathan me pareció que…"

"Ya está bien, dímelo si te hace feliz!", la interrumpió él exasperado.

"Bueno, resulta que hoy fui con las chicas a un pub y ¿sabes a quienes me encontré manoseándose en un rincón?", preguntó ella con voz intrigante. "A la mismísima Elizabeth que no podía sacarle las manos de encima a Jonathan! Te dijo que nunca creí que ella pudiera comportarse de esa manera en un lugar público. ¿Y él, que siempre es tan correcto? Prácticamente estaban haciendo e amor, allí, a la vista de todo el mundo", dijo ella exagerando. "Te digo que le tengo un poco de envidia a mi prima porque ese hombre es algo especial, ya quisiera yo tenerlo…"

"Cállate!", le gritó James cortando el parloteo de la muchacha con una bofetada.

Lindsay lo miró asombrada y algo asustada, él era brusco pero nunca antes el había levantado la mano, extrañamente eso la excitó y se animó a incitarlo aún más.

"¿Así que todavía te gusta Lizzie? ¿O sigues con tu estúpido odio hacia Jonathan?", le preguntó desafiante.

"Te dije que te callaras", la amenazó James con furia contenida mientras le apretaba muy fuerte los brazos.

"¿Y si no me callo, qué vas a hacer?", insistió ella que no podía detenerse aunque sabía que estaba jugando con fuego.

"Tú te lo buscaste", dijo él arrojándola con fuerza en la cama.


	19. Chapter 19

**Destino 19**

Jonathan abrió la puerta de su departamento y encontró a una Elizabeth malhumorada y con cara de agotada.

"Si no te hubiera prometido ya que vendría y tú no te hubieras esforzado tanto con la cena te juro que me iba directo a casa a meterme en la cama a mirar películas tristes y comer chocolates hasta morir", le dijo mientras entraba arrastrando los pies y se tiraba en el sillón.

"¿Mal día?", le preguntó él mientras le quitaba de las manos la cartera y el maletín porque ella ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para soltarlos.

"Peor."

"¿Quieres contarme?"

"No realmente", dijo ella y entonces vio la mesa puesta con velas, flores y todo. "Mira lo que hiciste! Y hoy yo soy pésima compañía."

"No te preocupes, todos tenemos días así", la tranquilizó él mientras se sentaba en la mesa ratona frente al sillón y le quitaba los zapatos para hacerle un masaje en los pies. "¿Mejor?", le preguntó y ella respondió con un ronroneo. "Creo que ya sé lo que necesitas. Dame diez minutos y ve al dormitorio."

"Pero… ¿y la cena?"

"La calentaremos después. ¿Por qué no te pones algo más cómodo? Estoy seguro de que Gigi deja algo de ropa para cuando viene a visitarme. Fíjate en su cuarto, debe haber una bata o algo así."

Lizzie estaba tan cansada que le llevó casi cinco minutos poder levantarse. Con paso lento fue hasta la habitación de Giselle y rió al ver que se trataba realmente de la habitación de una adolescente, toda decorada en violeta, con flores, corazones y almohadones de lentejuelas, además en la puerta interior del armario encontró un poster de One Direction y otro de Twillight. Miró un poco entre la ropa, que obviamente era demasiado pequeña para ella, y finalmente tomó una bata que era poco apropiada para su edad pero lo bastante suelta como para ella. Luego fue hasta el dormitorio de Jonathan pero no lo vio enseguida.

"¿John, dónde estás?"

"En el baño, entra."

Lizzie abrió la puerta del baño y encontró a Jonathan inclinado sobre la bañera probando la temperatura del agua. La tina estaba llena de agua con burbujas y había velas encendidas todo alrededor.

"Bienvenida al spa Darcy, el mejor de la ciudad", le dijo él con una reverencia solemne. La tomó de la mano y luego la ayudó a quitarse la bata. "Debe quitarse todo señorita para poder disfrutar del tratamiento VIP", le dijo al ver que ella aún llevaba ropa interior y sin esperar respuesta la ayudó a quitársela y luego a entrar en la bañera. "¿Está a su gusto la temperatura del agua?"

"Un poco fría, creo que debería introducir algo caliente en la bañera…", le dijo mirándolo con deseo.

"Como usted ordene. Estamos a su servicio", dijo él mientras se quitaba la ropa. Lizzie se corrió hacia adelante para hacerle lugar y él se sentó detrás de ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. En el momento en que apoyó su espalda sobre el pecho de él Lizzie se sintió mejor.

"No conocía este Spa, ¿podría explicarme en qué consiste el tratamiento VIP?"

"Comienza con unos minutos de relax en el agua, muy adecuados para el final de un día de trabajo. Luego enjabonado personalizado, lavado del cabello con los mejores productos del mercado, sesión de hidromasaje, secado a mano y finalmente, un masaje con cremas aromáticas", explicó John mientras Lizzie sentía que el calor subía por su cuerpo de sólo pensar en los placeres que le esperaban.

"¿Y usted cree que podré convencer al masajista para que me haga otros… _servicios_?"

"Este es un establecimiento respetable señorita!", replicó John con falsa indignación.

"Sí lo sé, por supuesto, pero es que estoy algo… _inquieta_ y pensé que algo así podría ayudarme", pidió Lizzie con mirada suplicante.

"Siendo así… supongo que podemos hacer una excepción", dijo John mientras tomaba la esponja y comenzaba a acariciar el cuerpo de Elizabeth con ella.

…

Dos horas más tarde, después de haber disfrutado de una sesión muy especial de baño, masaje y otras actividades terriblemente placenteras para ambos, estaban en el comedor disfrutando de la exquisita cena que Jonathan había preparado: salmón con vegetales al vapor y tiramisú. Lizzie lo felicitó sinceramente y le hizo prometer que le cocinaría más seguido porque lo hacía realmente bien. Mientras comían hablaron de todo y nada, Lizzie seguía sin ganas de hablar de su trabajo y él no pensaba presionarla. Cuando terminaron de cenar John la llevó al living, bajó las luces y se recostaron juntos en una _chaise longue_ que había cerca del ventanal para mirar las luces de la ciudad.

"No es justo genaralizar, por supuesto, pero odio cuando ustedes los hombres son tan condescendientes", dijo Lizzie de la nada y John se quedó callado esperando que ella continuara porque sabía que lo haría. "Gané mi lugar trabajando duro desde hace años y, francamente, me lo merezco. Y no es justo que un tipo me trate como si yo fuera una estudiante y trate de darme una lección. Cómo si la necesitara además!"

"Entonces menos mal que no te vio con esta bata de Hello Kitty", dijo él tratando de ponerle humor a la situación.

"Muy gracioso! En serio John, no te ofendas, pero los hombres tienen que parar de tratarnos como inferiores sólo porque somos mujeres", continúo ella indignada mientras se daba vuelta y se sentaba de frente a él.

"No me ofendo porque yo no soy así y porque los hombres podemos ser unos verdaderos idiotas a veces pero ¿por qué no me cuentas qué pasó?"

"Hoy teníamos una reunión para aprobar un proyecto muy importante. Esa torre que va a construirse en la _city_ ¿sabes de qué hablo, no?", John asintió. "Bueno, estaban dos arquitectos del estudio y un abogado, y odio cuando llevan un abogado porque lo hacen para amedrentarnos, después estaba dos arquitectos de mi equipo y el nuevo asesor del Alcalde que realmente no sé para qué fue porque yo era perfectamente capaz de manejar el asunto, no es la primera vez que lidio con arquitectos _estrella_ y además la directora de la Comisión soy yo!"

"¿Los arquitectos te trataron mal?"

"No, ellos hicieron lo que hacen siempre, tratar de ganarse nuestra simpatía y mendigar que les autoricemos unos pisos más de altura. Estoy muy acostumbrada a ese juego. El problema fue el idiota de Perry que estuvo adulándolos todo el tiempo y me contradijo más de una vez. Hasta tuve que sacarlo de la oficina con una excusa para decirle que me dejara hacer mi trabajo y parara de desautorizarme. ¿Y sabes lo que hizo? Me dijo _'Linda, quédate tranquila, sólo estoy tratando de ayudar. Tengo mucha experiencia con este tipo de gente.'_ Me llamó linda! Odio me llamen linda."

"Lo que no entiendo es qué te molestó más ¿que te desautorizara o que te dijera linda?", Lizzie lo miró asombrada y él enseguida le sonrió y la tomó con sus brazos para atraerla hacia sí. "Estoy bromeando. Ese tipo es un verdadero idiota, no te dejes amedrentar por él, es la clase de hombre a la que le encanta menospreciar a las mujeres, sobre todo si son más inteligentes y _lindas_ que ellos. Y lo peor es que está equivocado, porque tú no eres linda, eres increíblemente hermosa", concluyó John y luego tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y le dio un apasionado beso.

"Que suerte que vine, esto es mucho mejor que las películas y los bombones", dijo Lizzie mientras se acurrucaba contra el pecho de John.

"¿Y qué pasó al final? ¿Cediste?"

"Por supuesto que no! No sólo no les dimos más pisos sino que además van a pagar la restauración de la capilla que está a la vuelta."

"Wow!", exclamó Jonathan impresionado. "Lizzie, me parece que tú no te das cuenta de lo mucho que vales, de todo lo que has logrado."

"Es que tuve suerte", dijo, minimizando el asunto.

"La suerte te abre la puerta pero el camino hasta allí lo hace uno mismo, igual que todos los pasos que uno da después."

Lizzie lo miró y lo que vio en sus ojos la conmovió, era una mezcla de orgullo, respeto, cariño y algo más que no se animó a averiguar.

"No sé cómo, pero lograste convertir este día horrible en uno maravilloso. Gracias", le dijo y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

"Estamos para servirla", respondió él con voz seria provocando una sonrisa en Lizzie. "Vamos a la cama am… eh… ¿vamos?"

John se levantó rápidamente y le extendió la mano, Lizzie buscó sus ojos pero él evitó mirarla así que se contentó con tomarlo de la mano y seguirlo hasta el dormitorio mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora.

…

La noticia de la relación entre Jonathan y Elizabeth obsesionó a James y alimentó el eterno rencor que sentía por su antiguo amigo. No podía pensar en otra cosa así que una tarde decidió seguir a Elizabeth para ver con sus propios ojos cuán seria era la relación. No era que sintiera nada especial por ella pero le molestaba que lo hubiera dejado y más aún que lo hubiera hecho para estar con Darcy.

La esperó a la salida de la oficina, Lizzie salió poco antes de las siete de la tarde, sola, y se dirigió al metro con James siguiéndola discretamente. Bajó en la estación más cercana a su departamento pero en lugar de ir directamente hacia allí se detuvo antes en el mercado de donde salió cargada con dos bolsas de alimentos y una botella de vino, luego entró en su edificio y dos minutos más tarde James vio como se encendía las luces de su ventana. Se escondió en un umbral en la vereda de enfrente y observó como ella se movía por las distintas habitaciones, después de un rato ella salió al balcón y estuvo arreglando las plantas hasta que algo llamó su atención adentro, tal vez el teléfono. A eso de las ocho vio el auto de Darcy estacionar en la puerta y a Jonathan salir de él con un enorme ramo de flores. Unos minutos después Elizabeth abrió la puerta y se arrojó a los brazos de Jonathan, se dieron un largo beso y recién entonces entraron, riendo como adolescentes. _'Qué cursis'_, pensó James con desprecio. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba ver, evidentemente la cosa iba en serio entre esos dos y él estaba decidido a arruinarlo.

En el camino a su casa pensó en su historia con Jonathan. Siempre lo había envidiado por él siempre tenía lo mejor: la fortuna, el apellido, la familia perfecta, el talento, pero había algo en lo que James siempre ganaba y eso eran las mujeres, tal vez por eso le molestaba tanto lo de Elizabeth. Jonathan y él eran como hermanos y estaban siempre juntos en la diversión y las travesuras, por supuesto James era el que las iniciaba y Jonathan el que pagaba los platos rotos porque nunca se atrevió a acusar a su amigo. A medida que crecieron los juegos de la infancia fueron reemplazados por el interés por las chicas y una vez más James sacó ventaja porque era igual de atractivo y mucho más simpático. Durante la secundaria James conquistó a cada una de las muchachas que le gustaban a Jonathan a pesar de que muchas de ellas gustaban de él también y en la universidad las cosas siguieron prácticamente igual hasta que sus caminos se fueron separando gradualmente. Luego James recordó a Adriana y sintió una punzada de pena pensando en ella porque en su afán por lastimar a Jonathan la había dañado bastante_. 'Bueno, yo no tengo la culpa de que fuera tan tonta'_, se dijo a sí mismo.

Cuando llegó al departamento pensó qué hacer, por un lado debía convencer de una vez por todas a los productores de que aceptaran su trabajo sobre Darcy y por otro debía separar a la feliz pareja. Esto último lo hacía sólo por placer y era lo más sencillo, lo único que necesitaba era sembrar sospechas, tanto Elizabeth como Jonathan se creían muy rectos y honestos y jamás tendrían una relación con alguien a quien no respetaran así que bastaría con que ella creyera que Darcy era culpable de corrupción y con que él creyera que ella lo había ayudado a conseguir las pruebas. Pero para llevar adelante su plan necesitaba un par de aliados.

En primer lugar llamó a Claire Thompson, la ex empleada de Darcy, y le pidió verse al día siguiente. Luego llamó a Carrie.

"Hola Carrie ¿cómo estás?"

"Bien… eh… ¿Puedo saber por qué me llamas?", preguntó ella y James pudo sentir que no le divertía la llamada.

"Sólo quería saber cómo estabas."

"Ah… bueno… estoy bien, gracias."

"Fantástico. Bueno, hasta pronto."

"Adiós."

"Carrie", se apresuró a decir James antes de que ella cortara. "¿Te enteraste?"

"¿De qué?"

"Lizzie y John."

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?", ahora James pudo intuir el interés de Carrie.

"Están juntos. Lindsay me lo comentó el otro día y hoy los vi de casualidad, parecen muy enamorados. Qué bueno por ellos ¿no? No sé tú pero yo espero que a Lizzie le vaya bien a pesar de todo."

"Sí… claro… qué bueno", respondió Carrie en voz muy baja. "Escucha James, tengo que cortar."

"Claro, adiós."

"Adiós."

James escuchó como ella terminaba la llamada y sonrió con satisfacción.

…

Lizzie y John estaban en casa de ella, sería su última noche juntos en algún tiempo porque John debía hacer un viaje de trabajo. Acababan de cenar y estaban levantando la mesa. De fondo sonaba "Come away with me" de Norah Jones y John se deleitaba mirando a Lizzie tarareando la canción y moviéndose al ritmo de la música mientras terminaba de lavar los platos.

_Come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me_

_And I will write you a song_

_Come away with me on a bus_

_Come away where they can't tempt us_

_With their lies_

_I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come  
Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you_

John se acercó por detrás y la hizo girar hacia él.

"Canta para mí", le dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y ella pasaba los brazos por detrás de su cuello.

_And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me_

Cantó Lizzie casi en un susurro y fue recompensada con un tierno beso.

"Hablando de viajar… ¿cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?", le preguntó sin dejar de abrazarlo.

"No creo que sea menos de una semana, tengo muchas cosas que resolver en York. ¿Seguro no puedes escaparte un par de días? Tengo muchas ganas de mostrarte el proyecto."

"Me encantaría pero es imposible. Esta semana tengo un seminario y varias reuniones importantes. Espero que no planees salir muy temprano porque no tengo intenciones de dejarte dormir demasiado", le dijo mientras lo arrastraba hacia el dormitorio.

"Entonces qué suerte que soy el jefe y puedo llegar tan tarde como quiera", rió John.

….

Jonathan llevaba tres días en York haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse porque realmente en lo único que podía pensar era en Elizabeth cuando lo sorprendió una llamada de Carrie.

"Carrie ¿estás bien?", le preguntó preocupado. Desde que habían roto no habían vuelto a hablar y esa llamada le resultaba muy extraña.

"Sí John, gracias pero necesito hablar contigo de algo importante."

"Lo siento Carrie pero no estoy en la ciudad. Te llamaré cuando regrese."

"Es urgente. ¿Dónde estás?"

"En York pero… ¿qué pasa? Me estás preocupando. Es que… tú estás…"

"No se trata de mí, se trata de ti, de tu empresa en realidad", aclaró ella.

"¿De mi empresa? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Mira, no quiero hablarlo por teléfono. Pásame los datos e iré a verte."

"¿Vendrás a York? ¿Tan serio es?"

"Por favor John, no me preguntes más. Te juro que es importante."

"Está bien… llámame cuando llegues y nos encontraremos."

"Gracias, trataré de ir mañana. Adiós."

"Adiós", dijo John que se quedó de lo más intrigado.

…

Casi al mismo tiempo Lizzie recibió una llamada de James que le rogó que se encontraran. A ella no le hacía mucha gracia pero no supo como negarse y aceptó encontrarse con él por una media hora al mediodía cerca de su trabajo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando él apareció acompañado por una muchacha a la que Lizzie no había visto nunca antes.

"Hola, gracias por venir", le dijo James cuando estuvieron sentados los tres a la mesa. "Supongo que esto te resultará extraño pero me quedé muy mal con nuestra última conversación y no quiero que pienses así de mí."

"Está todo bien James te lo aseguro", dijo Lizzie mientras pasaba su mirada de James a la otra muchacha que estaba con la vista baja.

"Aún así te pido que me escuches ¿puede ser?"

"Claro."

"Gracias. Bien, te presento a Claire Thompson, ella… tiene algo que contar que te puede interesar."

"¿Ah sí?", preguntó Lizzie algo enojada. Sospechaba que James tramaba algo y no tenía muchas ganas de escucharlo.

"Claire trabajaba para Jonathan…", empezó a decir James.

"Hasta que el muy cretino me despidió", continuó Claire ante la mirada atónita de Elizabeth.


	20. Chapter 20

**Destino 20**

"No estoy!", gritó una llorosa Julie desde el sillón en que estaba enterrada después de cinco minutos escuchando timbrazos y golpes en su puerta.

"Soy yo. Abre por favor!", dijo Lizzie del otro lado de la puerta.

Julie se levantó con gran esfuerzo y arrastrando los pies fue hasta la entrada y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con que su amiga tenía los ojos tan hinchados por el llanto como ella.

"Por Dios Lizzie! ¿Qué pasó?", le preguntó preocupada pero Lizzie no dijo nada sólo se arrojó en sus brazos llorando copiosamente y entonces sus propias lágrimas volvieron a surgir y las dos amigas se quedaron allí, abrazadas, ahogando sus penas la una en la otra hasta que ya no tuvieron ni una lágrima más que derramar.

…

"¿Más vino?", preguntó Julie.

Habían pasado más de una hora desde que Lizzie había llegado a su casa y estaban las dos tiradas en el sofá después de haber vaciado una botella de vino.

"¿No tienes algo más fuerte?", preguntó Lizzie.

"¿Vodka?", preguntó Julie y Lizzie asintió. Después de dos _shots_ le preguntó: "¿Y a ti qué diablos te pasó?"

"Jonathan y yo terminamos", respondió mientras se servía más vodka.

"¡¿Qué?!", preguntó Julie asombrada, "¿qué pasó?"

"No lo sé!", exclamó Lizzie y se largó a llorar nuevamente con la cabeza escondida entre los almohadones mientras Julie le acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

…

Media hora después Lizzie salía del baño con la cara lavada y se sentaba frente a Julie dispuesta a explicar, a su amiga y a sí misma, lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

La semana había empezado muy bien con una noche maravillosa en casa de ella antes de que Jonathan partiera en viaje de negocios a York. En los dos o tres días siguientes habían hablado por teléfono al menos tres veces por día: por la mañana, justo después de despertarse, al mediodía o a la tarde cuando encontraban un momento libre, y por la noche antes de dormir. Lizzie lo extrañó tanto en esos días que no tuvo más remedio que preguntarse qué sentía por él realmente. Obviamente sentía atracción, deseo, también sentía admiración y respeto, pero desde que estaban juntos había podido ver su verdadera personalidad y estaba cada vez más impresionada con él. Finalmente, después de una noche de insomnio y no sin cierto temor, admitió que lo que sentía por él era amor. A la mañana siguiente se levantó renovada, feliz y ansiosa por que él regresara aunque no estaba segura de si decírselo o no. Esa era la duda que toda niña, joven o mujer tenía desde el principio de los tiempos ¿no? Decir 'te amo' y arriesgarse a que el otro no respondiera lo mismo o callar y esperar a que el otro lo dijera primero.

Esa era su mayor preocupación hasta que recibió la llamada de James pidiéndole encontrarse y aunque dudó en aceptar su pedido terminó cediendo más por educación que por gusto. Cuando lo vio a entrar al café se preguntó por qué había salido con él. Era atractivo, sin dudas, pero ahora notaba algo desagradable en sus modos que no había visto antes, un aire de superioridad y desdén hacia los demás y algo perverso en su mirada. Él había llegado acompañado por una mujer que ella no conocía y Lizzie se sintió molesta inmediatamente, más aún cuando supo quién era y entendió que James la había engañado y su intención no era charlar sino predisponerla contra Jonathan. Seguramente Lindsay le había contado que ellos estaban juntos y él ahora trataba de hacerlo quedar mal. ¿Por celos? No lo creía, Lizzie sabía que ella tampoco había sido importante para James. La única razón posible era que James continuaba alimentando su odio hacia Jonathan y quería arruinar su reputación.

Lizzie escuchó pacientemente lo que le decían pero estaba segura de que eran mentiras así que cuando la señorita Thompson y James terminaron de enumerar las supuestas pruebas contra Jonathan y su empresa, se levantó de la mesa y se alejó sin siquiera despedirse. No quería saber nada más con ellos.

Sin embargo, durante esa tarde, no pudo evitar recordar lo que le habían contado una y otra vez e intentó hablar con Jonathan en más de una oportunidad, necesitaba escuchar de su boca que no se trataba más que de una mentira. No pudo localizarlo y se sintió cada vez más inquieta pero trató de calmarse pensando que esa noche sí hablarían. Pero tampoco hablaron, lo único que recibió de John fue la respuesta a uno de sus muchos mensajes diciéndole que estaba muy ocupado y la llamaría al día siguiente.

Cuando en los dos días siguientes tampoco la llamó Lizzie empezó a preocuparse. Esperó hasta la noche del segundo día porque no quería mostrarse ansiosa ni insistente pero la llamada tampoco llegó así que decidió pasar por casa de Julie para distraerse un rato con su amiga y pedirle consejo. Julie siempre había sido mejor que ella en las relaciones amorosas, era mucho más relajada y aceptaba lo que sentía sin combatirlo, fuera bueno o malo, Lizzie siempre había envidiado eso de ella. Cuando Julie abrió la puerta jamás imaginó que la vería con el rostro descompuesto y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Angustiada se acercó a ella y Julie se dejó abrazar y consolar hasta que el llanto se calmó un poco y sólo entonces pudo susurrar _'Chase me dejó'_.

"¿Cómo que Chase te dejó? ¿Por qué?", preguntó Lizzie genuinamente asombrada. Pocas veces había visto una pareja tan enamorada como Julie y Chase.

"En realidad me dijo que estábamos yendo demasiado rápido, que el matrimonio era cosa seria y que necesitaba un tiempo. O sea… me dejó", sentenció Julie con amargura.

"Pero entonces no te dijo que quería terminar…"

"Oh vamos Lizzie! Todo el mundo sabe que eso de 'necesitar un tiempo' no es más que una manera cobarde de romper. ¿Quién dice que yo le quité tiempo? Él quiso estar conmigo, nunca lo obligué! Y si no quería estar conmigo debió habérmelo dicho antes de ofrecerme casamiento ¿no crees?", ahora Julie se mostraba más enojada que triste.

Después de eso Lizzie pensó que hablar de sus problemas no era lo mejor, esa noche sólo importaba Julie y su deber era estar allí para ella. Pero, por más que comprendiera a su amiga, se sentía obligada a hacer algo, por eso al día siguiente cuando dejó el departamento de Julie y luego de pasar un momento por el suyo para cambiarse, hizo algo que nunca pensó que haría: llamó a Chase. Tal como sospechaba él estaba tan destrozado como su amiga y la ruptura entre ambos le resultaba cada vez más incomprensible a Lizzie.

"Gracias por aceptar verme", le dijo cuando se encontraron en un café, él sólo asintió. "Ya sé que no es asunto mío pero Julie es mi mejor amiga y la adoro y también te aprecio mucho a ti y me duele verlos así. No debería decir esto pero… ella te ama ¿lo sabes, verdad?"

"Claro que lo sé, yo también la amo!", respondió Chase con vehemencia.

"¿Y entonces qué pasó?"

"Es que… no lo sé… todo iba bien pero demasiado rápido, yo… eh… no sé si me quiero casar", confesó por fin.

"Pero le propusiste casamiento!", exlcamó Lizzie indignada.

"Porque me quiero casar con ella pero… no sé… no todavía."

"Mira Chase, realmente pensé que Julie estaba exagerando porque está verdaderamente enamorada de ti y las mujeres enamoradas podemos ser bastante estúpidas pero me parece que tenía razón. Actuaste como un cobarde!"

"Hey!", protestó él.

"Hey nada! La invitas a salir el mismo día en que la conoces, al mes prácticamente vivían juntos, le dices que la amas –nos lo dices a todos-, le propones casamiento, tú a ella y no al revés, hasta la hiciste firmar un prenupcial! ¿Y ahora te parece que iban demasiado rápido y que necesitas un tiempo? ¿Justo ahora que estaban empezando a planear la boda? Francamente Chase ¿realmente te parece que actuaste bien?"

"¿No?", preguntó Chase que se sentía como un niño travieso frente a la directora de la primaria. Lizzie simplemente lo miró y Chase supo la respuesta. "Mira Lizzie, yo no quiero terminar con ella, como dije la amo, pero no sé si me quiero casar todavía y creo que Jonathan tiene razón..."

"¿Jonathan? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?", lo interrumpió Lizzie intrigada.

"Es mi mejor amigo y yo estaba muy nervioso estos días así que lo llamé y me dijo que no tenía por qué apresurarme, somos muy jóvenes y ya tendremos tiempo para casarnos y empezar una familia."

"Me parece que una decisión tan importante deberías haberla tomado solo, no entiendo por qué John tenía que opinar", replicó Lizzie algo indignada sin pensar en que ella misma se estaba entrometiendo sin que nadie se lo pidiera.

"No te enojes con él, seguramente tú le habrías dicho lo mismo a Julie, además apenas si pudimos hablar, estaba en una reunión con Carrie creo."

"¿Carrie?", preguntó Lizzie alarmada.

"Sí", respondió Chase pero enseguida se dio cuenta de su error y trató de arreglarlo. "Pero no la Carrie que tú conoces, otra Carrie, su asistente o algo así."

"Claro", dijo Lizzie que no estaba para nada convencida. "Bueno, tengo que irme."

"Dile a Julie que la quiero por favor", le pidió Chase con mirada suplicante.

"No. Díselo tú", respondió Lizzie y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

En cuanto salió del café sus pensamientos volaron a Jonathan y ¿Carrie? ¿Podía ser que estuvieran juntos? Pensó en llamarla pero era imposible, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaban y sería extraño hacerlo justo ahora. Cuando llegó a la oficina chequeó Twitter, ella no lo usaba mucho pero Carrie sí y tal vez no hubiera bloqueado el localizador. Su respiración se detuvo cuando vio su último Twitt que estaba fechado tres días antes: _"Feliz cumpleaños kattyspade Te veré cuando regrese ;)"_. Ubicación: York, Yorkshire.

Carrie realmente había estado en York, Chase decía la verdad, eso significaba que además se había reunido con Jonathan. ¿Para qué y por qué él no había dicho nada? Lizzie sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte y la cabeza empezaba a dolerle pero no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Si tres días antes había admitido que estaba enamorada de Jonathan porque era un hombre íntegro y bueno ahora no podía dudar de él así de fácil por más que le molestara que se hubiera metido en la relación entre Julie y Chase y, sobre todo, que la hubiera ignorado en los últimos días. _'No, esperaré a que vuelva y entonces hablaremos. Creo en esta relación, no voy a hacer ninguna tontería'_, se dijo aunque no estaba muy segura de poder cumplir.

A la mañana siguiente la despertó un llamado de Jonathan.

"Hola Lizzie ¿cómo estás?", le preguntó.

"Bien… ¿y tú?"

"Bien pero he estado muy ocupado, perdóname por no haberte llamado antes", Lizzie trató de descubrir algo en su tono pero no encontró nada más que seriedad y tal vez cansancio ¿o tristeza?

"Está bien… ¿Cuándo vuelves?", no estaba nada bien pero qué podía decir.

"Mañana por la noche ¿Nos encontramos en Fifteen como habíamos planeado?", no había entusiasmo en su voz, lo dijo más bien como si se tratara de una tarea que no podía evitar cumplir.

"Claro."

"Bien… eh… Adiós entonces…", respondió Jonathan dando por finalizada la conversación.

"¿Tienes que irte ya?", Lizzie se odió por su tono suplicante pero no lo pudo evitar, quería escuchar su voz un poco más.

"Estoy a punto de entrar a una reunión pero podemos hablar unos minutos más si quieres…"

"No, está bien, ve a tu reunión. Hablamos mañana. Adiós John."

"Adiós Lizzie, hasta mañana", le dijo con dulzura y ella no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago como cada vez que el pronunciaba su nombre de esa manera especial. Ahora estaba más confundida que antes.

El viernes, el día que regresaba Jonathan, se arregló con esmero, quería verse muy bien cuando para encontrarse con él. El día transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad entre sus tareas habituales y como pudo terminar un poco más temprano le daba tiempo para hacerle una visita rápida a Julie antes de ir a encontrarse con John, pero cuando salió del edificio se encontró con James que la esperaba en la calle. Tenía un aspecto terrible, llevaba el cabello revuelto, la ropa desaliñada y olía a alcohol.

"James, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Tu querido Jonathan me hizo despedir", respondió él con ira contenida.

"¿De qué hablas?", preguntó ella asombrada.

"Me despidieron Elizabeth. Ellos dijeron que _'tenían que dejarme ir'_ por cuestiones de presupuesto pero ambos sabemos lo que eso significa ¿verdad?"

"¿Y por qué crees que Jonathan tiene algo que ver con eso?"

"Porque tú le contaste de mi investigación y para tapar su culpabilidad presionó a los productores para que me echaran."

"Yo no le dije nada así que no creo que te hayan despedido por eso. Tal vez fue realmente por el presupuesto o tal vez porque tú no cumpliste las expectativas", replicó Lizzie enojada también.

"¿No se lo dijiste? ¿Y por qué no Lizzie?", le preguntó acercándose a ella y Lizzie odió la manera lasciva en que James pronunciaba su nombre. "¿Será posible que aún sientas algo por mí? Apuesto a que ya te diste cuenta de que Darcy es un estirado, aburrido, insoportable y extrañas tener un verdadero hombre a tu lado."

"Esta conversación termina aquí, me tengo que ir", dijo Lizzie alejándose de James que se había acercado peligrosamente.

"Está bien Lizzie, no voy a detenerte, pero la próxima vez que lo veas piensa bien en la clase de persona que es. Si no tuviera nada que esconder ¿por qué me habría hecho despedir?", con esas palabras James se alejó dejándola sumida en la duda y muy nerviosa.

Tan preocupada estaba que no fue a visitar a Julie como había planeado, en cambio caminó por las calles de Londres por horas hasta que de repente se encontró frente a la puerta del restaurante y vio que Jonathan ya estaba esperándola en la barra.

…

"¿Qué pasó cuando se vieron?", le preguntó Julie ansiosa.

"Fue terriblemente incómodo. Yo no sabía qué hacer ni que decir y él tampoco. Ni siquiera sabíamos si saludarnos con un beso o no, parecíamos dos adolescentes en la primera cita. Al final nos dimos un beso en la mejilla, le pregunté por su viaje, él me preguntó por mi trabajo y luego nos quedamos callados por un largo rato."

"¿Quién fue el primero en hablar?"

"Yo. Le reclamé que no me hubiera dicho que había visto a Carrie en York y desde ahí las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Nos dijimos cosas horribles Julie", confesó Lizzie con los ojos llorosos otra vez. "El me reprochó que no le hubiera contado lo que sabía sobre la investigación de James y yo le recriminé que lo hubiera hecho despedir, entonces él me preguntó por qué me preocupaba tanto por James, si todavía sentía algo por él. Eso me enojó tanto que ya ni recuerdo lo que le dije sólo sé que estábamos gritando y todo el mundo nos miraba y yo tenía ganas de llorar pero no quería que me viera vencida y me fui pero él me siguió y continuamos la discusión en la calle hasta que… me dijo que…", Lizzie no pudo contener más las lágrimas y se echó a llorar mientras Julie trataba de calmarla acariciándole la espalda. "Me dijo que… antes de viajar había… había decidido que ese viernes me diría… me diría… que me amaba… pero que ahora sabía que… había sido un tonto y que… que… que se arrepentía!", cuando terminó de decir esto Lizzie se deshizo en un llanto tan angustiante que Julie se preocupó seriamente por la salud de su amiga pero no había mucho que hacer más que estar a su lado acompañándola hasta que se calmara.

Lizzie se calmó después de varios minutos pero se quedó muda y Julie también, ninguna de las dos no sabía qué decir y Julie fue la primera en encontrar su voz.

"Lizzie, te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me contestes con total sinceridad", Elizabeth la miró y asintió moviendo su rostro aún empapado por las lágrimas. "¿Tú lo amas?"

"Sí", respondió Lizzie sin dudar para sorpresa de Julie que no esperaba que su amiga tuviera los sentimientos tan claros.

"Entonces creo que deberías tomar esto con calma, es muy difícil encontrar el amor Lizzie, no lo dejes escapar por una discusión por más fuerte que haya sido", le aconsejó Julie con cautela.

"¿Me lo dices tú que terminaste con Chase sólo porque te pidió un tiempo para pensar? Al menos él no te dijo que se arrepentía de amarte como hizo Jonathan conmigo", respondió Lizzie y Julie se sintió dolida por la dureza con la que le habló. "Además te aconsejo que no lo defiendas tanto porque fue Jonathan quien le aconsejó a Chase que se alejara de ti."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Chase lo llamó porque tenía dudas y no sé exactamente lo que le dijo Jonathan pero por eso decidió dejarte."

"¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?"

"Hablé con Chase. No te enojes", pidió Lizzie al ver la expresión de asombro de Julie, "quería saber qué había pasado, ustedes se quieren tanto que me parecía raro que hubieran terminado así. Aunque nunca pensé que mi _novio_ fuera el responsable de su separación."

"Admito que estoy asombrada y coincido en que Jonathan no tenía por qué opinar pero no puedo culparlo Lizzie", dijo Julie después de unos minutos, "uno no toma semejante decisión por el consejo de un amigo, al menos yo no lo haría."

"No puedes ser tan bien pensada Julie! Reconoce que estuvo mal."

"Tal vez pero no voy a culparlo y tampoco deberías hacerlo tú Lizzie. Hace sólo unos días decías que Jonathan era el hombre más maravilloso que habías conocido en tu vida. ¿Realmente crees que puede haber cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo?"

"Tal vez no cambió, tal vez siempre fue así y yo me equivoqué", respondió Lizzie con amargura.

"¿Te equivocaste antes… o te equivocas ahora?", preguntó Julie y Lizzie no supo qué contestar.


End file.
